Revolutionary: The Other Side of the Beli Coin
by Darth Riven
Summary: AU: The great secret of the Revolutionaries was, that, at the beginning it was never about the ideals, it was just a story of two men who had unfairly lost the loves of their lives. OC heavy, but with appearances by Sabo and Dragon and other special guests.
1. Chapter 1

**Revolutionary: The Other Side of the Beli Coin**

 **A/N: Wow. This has been a long labour of love. I first started writing this monster when the Skypiea arc was first being played in the anime. It has gone through numerous rewrites, retools and I even just changed the names of the main characters a few months ago. To be honest, this project has been a bit stop start throughout the years - as I've waited for Oda-san to flesh out the Revolutionaries a bit more.**

 **For those of you who have read Revolutionary Side Story: I'll get around to rewriting it to fit in with this canon. But treat it as partially canon for this. I have changed names and monikers around. Bits that fit in will stay, bits that obviously don't will not.**

 **And so...this will only be eight chapters or so now (being a prologue, a three part introduction, and then five interludes to cover the two year gap) but hopefully you guys will have a good read. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Standard copyright disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

 _ **Dramatis Personae**_

 _Revolutionaries_

* * *

 _Top Leadership_

Monkey D Dragon - "the World's most dangerous man"

Ricard Randall Rexford -"R"

* * *

 _Revolutionaries Special Forces – Black Operations Team_

Alekyne "Leki" Rexford – The Spymaster

Carlos "Cay" Rexford – The Hellraiser

Edvard "Eddy" Rexford – The Trailblazer

Mikel – The Sacred Shaman

Leon – The Steadfast Sentinel

? - The Imperial Inferno

* * *

 _The Twelve Stars – Revolutionaries Special Forces Commanders_

Tomas Bradden – Agent Aries

Nikolaj Petrovich – Agent Taurus

Arsene Moreaux – Agent Pisces

Cristan Kane – Agent Cancer

Troy Lazat – Agent Capricorn

Flint Stone – Agent Sagittarius

Lorana Hawkins – Agent Virgo

Heath Lockhart – Agent Aquarius

Cormac MacCreadie – Agent Leo

Thierry Lupin – Agent Libra

Garth Tviling – Agent Gemini

Bellamy - Agent Scorpio

* * *

 **Prologue: Year 0 – Loguetown – the execution of Gold Roger**

Two-year-old Alekyne Rexford was lost in the large crowd, gathered to watch the execution of the world-class criminal and pirate Gol D Roger, the self proclaimed King of the Pirates. He couldn't see anything but the legs of the crowd surrounding him, all these different colours and styles of pants and skirts. Tears formed in his eyes as he wandered around unnoticed by the people around him. The crowd pressed around him, he was lost in a sea of people. He was sure that his parents were worried sick, but he didn't know where his father Ricard, or mother Rolanda were. He was the oldest of three children, his mother was probably nursing his younger brother Carlos, and she was still pregnant with her third child. His father was watching her. He continued to wander through the forest of people, staring at the cobblestone ground of Loguetown as he tried to find his mother and father.

Meanwhile, a young Captain Monkey D Dragon was just finishing his honeymoon with his new wife Relena. They had spent the last week holidaying on a resort in East Blue. He had just made it back in time to witness the execution of the Pirate King, Gol D Roger, a man who he had chased for much of his career, but a man that he respected. Their brief clashes had been legendary and always left Dragon thinking about how much he still needed to grow. He was disappointed when he had found out that Roger had handed himself over to the Marines. He had hoped that one day he would be able to best the man and arrest him, even if it would have led eventually to Roger's death. Dragon and Relena looked up at the platform that he been set up for the execution. Suddenly, Relena felt a small tug at her blue and white dress. It was a little two year old boy with dark hair and expressive black eyes.

"Mommy, mommy," the little boy said, she looked like mommy, but was a bit different, he thought she was wearing different clothes. His two-year old mind was confused because she wasn't with daddy, and she wasn't as big as mommy but he knew she looked the same in the face. He thought he must have remembered what mommy had dressed wrongly. Daddy must have been away looking for him and she was with another man.

Relena looked down at the boy and took his hand, "I'm sorry, little child," she said, "I'm not you mother but we'll go find her, okay." The boy burst into tears. She tried to soothe him but it wasn't working. She turned to her husband, and told him that she was going to look for the child's parents. He nodded, following her as they searched for the boy's parents.

Meanwhile, Ricard and Rolanda were desperately looking for their oldest child. Rolanda carried little one year old Carlos with her as they looked around, calling out their son's name. The rude crowd continually made shushing noises as they were busy waiting for the execution to conclude. She didn't have to look much further, as another woman came with her child. As she saw the other woman, she gasped. She suppressed her feelings that welled up inside her heart.

Rolanda, quickly gathering herself she said, "Thank you very much, Miss, for finding my son."

"Oh, it was nothing," Relena replied, having gotten over a similar shock. She saw an almost mirror image of herself. No wonder the child had been confused. She recognised the other woman. A knowing smile, like when they were young children passed between the two of them. Relena tugged at her husband's sleeve.

He turned around, "This is the child's mother," she said, "My husband, Captain Monkey D Dragon. I'm his wife Relena. We're newly married."

"Nice to meet you," Rolanda replied, "my husband, Ricard Rexford. I'm Rolanda, and my children Alekyne and Carlos. We must meet some time." She noticed a din in the background as something was said but she didn't really pay attention. For she had found someone who she had thought was lost forever to her.

"Of course," Relena answered, "we must meet for tea." They exchanged contacts, as saw Rolanda ask her husband to proffer his business card. "Again, thank you very much for finding little Alekyne." She saw Rolanda and her husband walk off, with both her children firmly in her hands. She contained her excitement inside, not daring to show it, she had found her twin sister again, after all those years that they had been separated for their safety. She heard a big shout, and looked up.

She looked up again at the execution, but it was already over. The crowd began to leave, and she and her husband did the same. This was a sad day for her, as executions, in her opinion were always a sad thing, but a happy one as well, she had found her sister again, and was determined to reconnect with her, even though they could never acknowledge their ties of blood. It would always be much too dangerous.

* * *

 _Approximately 2 years later_

In her small but well-kept home, Relena stood holding a newborn child in her arms, rocking him gently in an attempt to calm him down. A black haired newborn that Garp had bought home with him from a journey, a child that was hunted by the World Government merely for existing he said.

She was a second chance for this child. Relena herself had been suffering through a sad time, having miscarried her first pregnancy and in some way, she was glad that even if she couldn't carry that child to term, she was given a child to nurture, to raise. She wondered if her womb was weak, unlike her sister, who had three young boys.

Her husband, Dragon, had been away on assignment when she had miscarried, and was now on his way home to the sad news to come. She had not told anyone in the village that she had miscarried yet. Perhaps they could pass off this child as their own, hers and Dragon's, prematurely born, as long as she did not appear in public for a while, and Garp helped them with the pretence. It was probably about two moons before she would have given birth to a viable child, so that was how long they needed to keep the charade up for. A little white lie about her giving birth too quickly for the midwife to come, but close enough for Dragon and Garp to guide her through the smooth birth, and no one would be the wiser of the child's true heritage. They could give the child the home that he needed.

Garp had commented that the child looked uncannily like her, in the eyes at least. Relena looked her father-in-law in the eye, and passed it off as a happy coincidence. "Well, if he looks like me," she had said, "that makes our charade even easier. People will see him and automatically think that he is my son." Garp had left the explanation at that, glad that this charade may be able to give Roger's son a good chance at life.

Relena knew that she would have to tell her sister, if there was one person that she could trust with this secret, other than her husband, and her father-in-law, who had to know for this to be pulled off, it was her sister.

* * *

 _Some Years After Roger's Death_

As he sat in his study musing on what had just happened in the past days, what troubled Ricard Rexford was the fact that his son Alekyne, his eldest, was not crying after his mother's death unlike Carlos and Edvard, his younger brothers. Ricard had found Rolanda slumped dead over her desk in their bedroom a few days ago, suicide. He had looked through the cupboard of her desk, and found there, a bundle of letters and a journal.

He had untied the red ribbon from around the set of letters and started to read. Tears dripped down his face as he read through the contents. _To my dearest sister, Relena._ His expression turned to one of shock as he flipped through the letters. His wife had hidden a whole part of her life from him, for good reason.

Far away, former Marine Commodore Monkey D Dragon returned to his now ruined home. When he exited the house, he had in his hand, a bundle of letters, the only possession of hers that had not been taken away from him, even though he was one of their own. _To my dearest sister, Rolanda_ , they read. With that he left the ruins of his house. He knew what his father had done; turned down the promotion to Admiral to save his own grandchildren, but Dragon could not find it in his heart to forgive those that had killed his wife. He vowed to seek out Rolanda Rexford to find his answers.

As he left the town where he had lived, storm clouds gathered overhead as Dragon took flight using the power of his Devil Fruit. His body faded away as he took to the skies. One minute later, the storm clouds had disappeared and the sun shone brightly once more.

* * *

 _Some weeks later in the same year_

A dingy bar in a nondescript town in East Blue was where the now former Marine Dragon, recently widowed, had chosen to meet Ricard Rexford. Word of Rolanda's death had filtered through to him when he had called on Ricard Rexford's house. It was obvious that the man had not known the relationship between his wife and Dragon's own wife.

He saw the other man come in and take a seat at the same table, in a corner. "I assume you have found out the truth now," Ricard said. "She couldn't live without her sister." Dragon nodded, as they fell into conversation about what they had found out from the letters. Both left separately. What was said at that bar on that day, no one but the two of them knew. But this is known, the seeds of the Revolution started that day.

* * *

 _14 years after Roger's death_

Ricard Rexford smiled. He had just obtained the Devil Fruit that he had needed. It had taken four years and a fortune to find but in the end he had it within his grasp. He walked into his study to retrieve the box, and to take its power.

He was horrified at the sight he saw; his sixteen year old son Alekyne had just finished the Devil Fruit. He saw his son's eyes, steely, determined unlike what it was always, usually suave and nonchalant. He heard the voice in his head, _for mom._ He nodded, now understanding. Somehow he knew that his oldest had always known about how and why his mother had died.

Now he was as determined to help his son succeed. His son would sacrifice his life for his mother's memory, but it was a decision that Alekyne had made, and as his father, Ricard would support his son in whatever he chose.

* * *

 _16 years after Roger's Death_

The members of the World Government convened in Mariejois to discuss the Revolutionary movement which had started to spread its influence throughout the world over the last six years. A picture of Monkey D. Dragon was shown and all of the members of the World Government gasped in shock. The most dangerous man in the world they called him. A man who knew the ins and outs of the Marines and the World Government, a man who had struck down an Admiral and a World Noble in one blow, and now, a dangerous idealist.

* * *

 _22 Years after Roger's Death_

Alekyne Rexford, now twenty-four years old, sat in his office, on the island of _Le Grande_. _A successful businessman never lets on about his secrets,_ he thought, as his mind stretched out to gather this morning's gossip. _Le Grande_ was the most successful entertainment business on the planet and was world famous for hosting stars, dignitaries, and the like. The top officials of the World Government were known to visit along with other nobles from time to time. Even pirates were allotted a part of the year to enjoy the entertainment on _Le Grande_ when Alekyne told the rest of the world that _Le Grande_ was closed for maintenance. Of course, _Le Grande_ was a giant front for the Revolutionaries intelligence gathering and financing, not that anyone but his father, brothers and uncle knew.

There was of course an unspoken rule of the establishment that there was to be no fighting on the island between any of the patrons at all on pain of death. And the rule was stuck to, no matter what. After the Devil Fruit user who had instigated the first fight and killed someone had taken a graceful swan dive off the pier, for no apparent reason, everyone knew that this rule was to be adhered to.

Alekyne smiled as the latest gossip filtered into his mind. The whole island was ripe with information whether it be from pirates, marines or just normal guests that came. They didn't call him the Spymaster for nothing. He was careful of course, to make sure that everything that he found out wasn't used, to stop any organisation from identifying that they had a systemic security breach. Sometimes, he had to deliberately make mistakes with the intelligence he received. He filed the information away and stretched his mind out towards his brother Carlos, and to Mikel and Leon. Making contact with them via the power of the Zen Zen fruit, he inquired about their current projects, receiving updates which he would report to their leader Dragon. Things were going well in South Blue or so they seemed. And North Blue was beginning to come along too.

Alekyne turned his attention to the latest set of bounty posters that had been sent to him by his agent in the Marines's Bounty Office. One name caught his attention, Monkey D Luffy, bounty 30 million beli. That one had to be filed and sent physically to his uncle, Dragon, who would no doubt want to know of this. He continued to flick through the rest of the information as it passed through his mind.

* * *

 _Later that same year_

Carlos Rexford emerged from the ground using the power of the Terra Terra Fruit. He picked the piece of paper that happened to be sitting on top of his head. He took a quick look at it. He saw it was a bounty poster. It read; _Monkey D Luffy. Wanted Dead or Alive. 100,000,000 Berry._ Carlos laughed and scrunched the piece of paper into his pant pocket. _One for Uncle D_. He laughed to himself on the inside as walked off to meet his younger brother Edvard for lunch.

* * *

 _One week prior to the capture of Portgas D Ace by the World Government_

Mikel wiped off the dirt from his white robe. He and Leon had just finished liberating another country in South Blue. Waving a quick good-bye to his fellow Revolutionary, he shimmered away, using the power of his Devil Fruit, into the distance onto his next assignment, to report back to Dragon.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the prologue. Tell me what you think.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revolutionary: The Other Side of the Beli Coin**

 **A/N: This is the first chapter of Part 1 which is split into 3 chapters.  
**

* * *

 **Standard copyright disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

 **Part 1 Chapter 1: Revolutionary**

 **The greatest secret of the Revolutionaries was that, at the beginning, it was never about the ideals, it was about revenge, pure and simple revenge.**

Alekyne Rexford panicked for the first time in a long while as he saw the latest news bite pass through his desk. Portgas D Ace had been captured by the World Government. This was news. Sending an urgent mental summons to his Uncle he relayed the information.

The reply was immediate from his Uncle. "Come at once; the Five will meet me at Baltigo within one day. Other agents will be summoned within three days after we come up with a plan. Priority immediate."

 _I know. He is my cousin after all._ Alekyne stretched his mind out towards his younger brother Carlos, and Leon and Mikel, his two older martial brothers. _We are required right away. Baltigo. Carlos, we will all go via down under._ _Five minutes to prepare._ He then picked up a white den den mushi to call his youngest brother Edvard, passing on the same message. Alekyne threw on his overcoat, and exited his office. Walking down the stairs he passed by the staff, "I'm going out, won't be back for a while, keep a watch for me," he said to his ever trustworthy second-in-charge, after all the Spymaster knew every thought of everyone close to him. Every Special Forces operative was personally vetted by him and the power of his Devil Fruit. And none had ever betrayed the Revolutionaries. The government had tried to infiltrate a few spies, but they had been rejected and sent back, without any pertinent information about the Revolution. That was the fearsome power of the Devil Fruit that he had consumed when he was sixteen.

He walked out the back door into his own private garden. He saw a head emerge from the ground, first, then a torso and then legs finally coming out. He greeted his brother, "so the Hellraiser has arrived." Carlos laughed, punching his brother's arm in jest.

"C'mon then," he replied. "We have to pick up the others as well. With that Alekyne took Carlos's hand, and through the power of the Terra Terra Fruit they disappeared into the ground.

The two of them travelled through the ground using the power of the Terra Terra Fruit, from _Le Grande_ to the location of their two older martial brothers, Mikel and Leon before all five would meet at Baltigo. Their youngest brother, Edvard Rexford would meet them there, he would fly in using the power of the Dragon Dragon Model: West, a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit. Emerging in the private garden on Baltigo, the four travellers saw the youngest member of the Five land, just as they were ready to go into the main building of the base. Edvard morphed from dragon to man as he landed a transformation that still surprised Alekyne every time it happened. The Five found that Dragon was already waiting for them. Following him into the private room, Dragon invited his three nephews, and Leon and Mikel, to sit down around the table.

"You know why you were called," he said.

"We do," Edvard answered, for them. "Ace, your adopted son, our cousin, is in trouble, isn't he?"

"So let's get down to it," Leon interjected, "we're going to bust him out aren't we?" He was basically a strict military man in nature and always to the point.

"Actually," Dragon answered, "we're intercepting the transport as they head to the execution site. Most likely they will be transporting from Impel Down to a holding cell at Marineford, their headquarters. They are going to want to do the execution in the full view of the public to raise morale, like when they executed Gold Roger, so they'll be conducting the execution in the open. Thus, they will be transporting from Impel Down to the execution site as well. And that gives us a few possible openings to execute our mission."

"So we just need to get the route then," Mikel said, calmly. He was bastard-born and had been given at a young age to a temple in a country near the Red Line until Dragon had found him, six years ago and taken him into the world of the Revolutionaries. The locals had called him holy and blessed because of his ability to heal and lift 'curses'. Dragon had recognised that it was a Devil Fruit power. Since then, he had become one of the top special Forces agents of the Revolution, a team that only reported solely to Dragon.

"Don't worry, I look forward to play against Vice Admiral Tsuru again, but I reckon one of the Gorousei will know," Alekyne said. "If they leave the seastone clad buildings then I should be able to pick it up long range." Thin layers of seastone in the building's exterior walls was enough to block any long range psychic scanning without necessarily affecting those inside the building. And that was almost sure to be standard in Marineford. That was why he had conventional spies infiltrated within the World Government offices as well.

"We need to come up with a couple of plans depending on route, size of escort and time," Leon interjected, ever the military-man of the group. "Just work a few scenarios to see what we would likely need."

The others all agreed, but Dragon hushed them. "One more thing," he said. "Alekyne, there is to be a death mark put on all members of Blackbeard's crew. I want to know where they are at all times. The six of us will take them ourselves. I want a dossier on them straight after this mission is over."

The death mark was reserved for their greatest enemies. Not those of the World Government, as they were the enemies of the people and of the truth, but personal enemies, those who had hurt anyone in the Revolutionaries personally and this attack on Dragon's family…a death mark basically meant kill on sight by any means necessary, collateral damage, except for members of Black Operations or Special Forces Teams, did not matter.

"Of course," Alekyne replied, "It will be done as soon as possible after this mission." A dossier would involve a few things, a picture, information about any abilities and any other special information. He would personally oversee this dossier and do most of the information gathering by himself using the Zen Zen Fruit. "But we need to get back onto the mission at hand."

"There most likely will be at least one Admiral escorting the target. We will have to work out scenarios against all three," Edvard said. "One based on Kizaru, one based on Akainu and the last based on Aokiji." For a top level prisoner, one of the three Admirals would be the escort. Each of the Admiral's had consumed a Logia Devil Fruit, one light, the second, magma, the third, ice. And each had its own weaknesses.

The others agreed, "Each scenario will take into account the Devil Fruit powers that could be used. We know Akainu is said to be their most powerful, so I would think that there's a good chance it would be him, but I'll have to confirm that, if possible." Alekyne replied.

"Let's begin the analysis then," Mikel interjected. The six that were present began to labour over the analysis of what was needed and what was to be expected. A standard Marine formation most likely Dragon thought; but with the added unpredictability of an Admiral into the mix was what was probably going to be used. A couple of plans were bandied around and analysis and scenarios had to be run and tested depending on which high-ranking Marines were going to be in the escort party.

The Five were all definitely going, and Dragon would be watching, a hidden trump card just in case. The Marines would not expect the Revolutionaries to attack. They would not count of the Revolutionaries's Special Forces Squad to hit the escort. Besides the Five, they would have to take some more men, other lower levelled operatives in the Special Forces Squad. No doubt the Five would be in the thick of the fighting but they were all Devil Fruit users and so they needed cover against seastone and also they needed other jobs done like lookouts and someone to get the ship ready for the escape. They would need a full squad in hostile territory. Although rescuing a pirate from Marine custody generally was a 'black' operation, this one could not afford to be. They needed more than just the black operations team on this. Publicly, they would need to spin this as an action against the tyranny of the World Government, a matter of embarrassing them, in rescuing who was probably the highest profile prisoner in years. Many of the countries that the Revolutionaries were working to liberate were scared of pirates and had been hurt by them so Carlos and his public communications team would need to work to manage that fallout.

The planning continued into the afternoon as they changed some of the other variables, just in case Alekyne couldn't pick up the exact route and composition with the power of the Zen Zen Fruit or get the information from his spies in time.

Carlos and Alekyne had to return back to their respective missions at the end of the day, but Edvard stayed at Baltigo with Leon and Dragon. Mikel flashed out, using the power of his Devil Fruit, the Holy Holy Fruit, to go back to Chiyo where one of the others in the Twelve Stars was currently in charge of liberating that country from the World Government's tyranny.

The Twelve Stars were commanders of the Revolutionary special forces. They were special agents, part of the Special Forces team; they would command more simple special operations such as assassinations of tyrants, sabotage missions and other actions against the World Government resources. They would also oversee liberation movements, where necessary, liaising with the local commanders who were usually natives from the country itself as well as looking after the regulars of the Revolutionary Army sometimes. The Five, they were black operations, things that were off records and never talked about outside of Dragon, the Five, and 'R', the head of the financial arm of the Revolutionaries. Not even the other Revolutionaries knew about the black operations team or the fact that there were sanctioned black operations missions. Not even the Chief of Staff who was Dragon's second in command.

Alekyne returned to his garden on _Le Grande_. He bid farewell to his younger brother who then melted back into the earth, headed somewhere else in the world. Walking inside he received the latest status updates, before deciding to go down to _Le Gourmand_ for dinner that night with his guest of sorts, Lady Isabelle, who he was waiting for a convenient time to return her to her country and her father who was one of their local supporters.

Carlos re-emerged from the ground in RRR Industries grounds, and began drafting public press releases for the company before returning home for the night for dinner with his father Ricard. He updated his father on what was happening with an important mission coming up. His father nodded as they ate their dinner in relative silence. Ricard worried for his sons, and for Leon and Mikel who were like sons to him. It would be dangerous going against a Marine Admiral, but it had to be done, everything for the family. The government had driven the one person who was his soul-mate, closer to him than anyone else, to death and there was no way he was ever going to forgive them for that.

Ricard went to bed that night, after working on some legitimate business matters. He knew this was a ramp up in the danger, but he didn't really have that much power to veto a mission, not that he would. He was the financing behind the Revolution, and a fair bit of the materiel used. But no one knew. Financial wizardry and fake identities made sure that nothing could be traced behind the walls of two berry shelf companies and secret trusts in multiple countries across the four blues, and two lines. It was one of the benefits of having a son who had power over the earth, travelling on secret missions was easy.

Edvard, Leon and Dragon trained in the late evening, some physical training for the mission would require strength and speed, and some martial, special techniques to be used against whichever high-ranking officer of the Marines was present. As the main attacking minded members of the Five, the others relied more on them to deal massive damage. As the moon rose over the island of Baltigo, the three of them went to supper, and then to more planning. They were awaiting Alekyne's intelligence report, to be done as soon as possible. The planning went late into the night, and then the three turned in to get some rest, knowing there would be just as much work on the next day.

Alekyne awoke the next morning and went to gather the daily intelligence report from his agents. He flicked through the pages. _So, Whitebeard is considering an attack to rescue Ace,_ he mused, _not that that wasn't obvious. That should make our job easier, diverting World Government resources. The chance of just one Admiral has increased or even perhaps none, since they would obviously be anticipating a naval attack and with Whitebeard's huge fleet on the move, they will be pouring most of their resources to that end, to prepare for that battle._ Dragon had briefly considered trying to hit them at the execution platform but they had not the manpower or resources to do so without seriously damaging their capability to nurture the rebellions against the World Government. So it was decided that the intervention would need to come on the escort route where there would be less high ranking Marines and thus a lesser need for resources.

He continued to go through the papers for the day. The report from the Sabaody Archipelago came in. There were some certain acquisitions that could be made there, through the complex series of intermediaries that RRR Industries had. He worked through the other papers from his agents there. _So the Eleven Supernovas._ He laughed. _The World Government came up with a new moniker for pirates. How original_. _Still, I think Uncle D would love to hear this._

He knew with operational security the assignment would only be handed out just before the escort began. There were a few other things to organise but those at Baltigo would be doing it. They would be travelling by ship, submarine to be exact, rather than through the earth, too many for Carlos to handle at once after a long battle, without running the risk of having someone stuck in the crust of the earth.

* * *

Carlos Rexford was standing on the beach in the island nation of Leyran which was the location of a secret Revolutionary base. He was currently finishing training some of the Special Forces troops. They were trained in combat, infiltration, assassination, whatever was required to further the cause of the Revolutionaries. Members of the Special Forces group were trained to sabotage and destroy Marine bases and positions if possible, and also to execute the more delicate missions in liberating countries from the tyranny of World Government rule. They provided expertise where it was needed, but most of the work would be done by locals who were discontent with the rule. It made the Revolution much harder to crack. Local Commanders and cells only knew a few members of the travelling troupe of Special Forces and Revolutionaries who hopped from country to country. And in any case, the Revolution was not an occupying power.

The second-in-command of the base, Troy Lazat was the Revolutionaries's expert in unarmed combat. Hailing from the kingdom of Jianghu, he was a master of Haki and unarmed combat. The famous Eight Trigrams style, of which he was one of many masters, harnessed all the aspects of spirit energy and was deadly in unarmed combat. It was hard to get any sort of a lock on him when sparring. And that was the way he taught the special Forces group, to never get hit. A master of defence was one that was never where the enemy's attack was aimed at. He was also a master of the Five Elements Fist, the sole one outside of the country Jianghu, whose inhabitants rarely, if at all, ever left their country. They also rarely let any outsiders in.

Carlos saw that Troy had the special Forces troops sparring against one another. He took his position opposite Troy to spar.

The circular stepping pattern of the Eight Trigrams style was employed by Troy as he faced Carlos. Carlos dropped into a standard unarmed combat stance. He threw the first punch, closing the distance in between them. Troy blocked with his open palm, and then countered with an array of blows, forcing Carlos back. Carlos took a few blows, but shunted away the pain. He had one of the thin seastone bracelets on, enough to make sure he didn't cheat, by using Devil Fruit powers, but not enough to make him nauseous. He scored two hits, glancing blows, but impressive enough for someone of even his good skill. However, Troy suddenly put on a burst of power, and scored one, two, three successive critical hits, sending Carlos to the ground hard. Troy quickly capitalised, and had Carlos pinned to the ground under his knee.

"I yield," Carlos said, as Troy lifted the pressure. Troy extended his hand and pulled Carlos up. "Thanks," he continued, as Troy watched the others spar. He went over and corrected some of the mistakes that his charges were making.

After the practice session was over, Carlos and Troy sat together in the commander's quarters. "There's a priority zero mission coming up," he said. A priority zero mission was one that was basically a mission where the chance of survival was low, and the risk was the highest.

"You want me to come," Troy said.

"No," Carlos replied, "you may have to take over if I don't come back." Troy's ability to train made him a valuable resource, and not one that they would want to risk on the priority zero mission.

Troy nodded, "I understand."

"Then I will take my leave," Carlos said, as he phased out, melting into the ground using the powers of the Terra Terra Fruit.

* * *

Mikel was in the country of Chiyo in South Blue, using the power of his Devil Fruit for quick travel where he was overseeing the attack on the key Marine base close by with two of the other top special forces agents of the Revolutionaries, two of his 'charity' cases, people he had rescued from death along his journeys.

When he arrived, he found that the other two agents had already helped clear up the Marine base. Landing in the middle of the now destroyed Marine Base, Mikel turned to one of the other commanders present, Bellamy. "There's a priority zero mission going to Impel Down," he said.

"I'm coming, for sure," Bellamy said, determined to go and prove his worth. He was a relative newcomer to Revolutionary Special Forces, having only passed Leon and Mikel's special training a couple of weeks ago. But because of his now well developed Devil Fruit powers, he had been thrown into the deep end as the last of the Twelve Stars, special agents of the special forces.

Mikel smiled, "I was actually going to ask you to come. You do know that it could easily result in death. Priority Zero means chance of death is high."

Bellamy nodded. "I do." Mikel knew that Bellamy was eager to prove himself as a capable agent, a strong fighter. And having been personally trained by Mikel and Leon, Mikel knew that Bellamy was more than capable.

"Then we'll head in ten," Mikel replied. "Dragon wants us there as soon as possible." Bellamy nodded going off to take what he needed for the mission. He would leave the last agent, Heath, Agent Aquarius to oversee the last stage of the mission to displace Marine Bases from South Blue. As Carlos emerged from the rubble of the Marine Base, Mikel and Bellamy were ready for transport back to Baltigo having apprised Agent Aquarius of their need to leave for a Priority Zero mission. Heath wished them good luck as Carlos, along with Mikel and Bellamy melted back into the earth. The power of the Terra Terra Fruit always unnerved first time travellers.

* * *

Alekyne was the last to arrive from _Le Grande_ to Baltigo. Dragon turned to him, "report," he said. Alekyne gave all the information that he had gathered from his sources. "I do have some important information though" he said. "Apparently, Whitebeard is planning an assault to rescue Ace from imprisonment. The Shichibukai have been sent to stop him. That is those that are still active. I heard that Kaido and Shanks are fighting whilst Whitebeard is distracted. And I have heard that Kizaru was just injured on the Sabaody Archipelago by Roger's old first mate, Silvers Rayleigh. Apparently Kizaru ran into the Eleven Supernovas," Alekyne continued to say, "the eleven best rookie pirates, but they were still unable to beat Kizaru yet, and so Rayleigh stepped in." he explained as the others turned to look at him.

Dragon interjected, "my son amongst them, these Eleven Supernovas?" Alekyne confirmed that he was.

"We have to beat the Whitebeard Pirates to it then," Flint said. Flint was one of the Twelve Stars, and he like the others that were currently in Dragon's chamber in Baltigo was going on the mission. He was an expert gun-slinger, pistols were his speciality. Adding to that those seastone bullets that RRR Industries R&D had secretly developed, he made a deadly fighter, even against Devil Fruit wielders, if the bullets managed to pierce the skin.

"Aye," Cormac said, chuckling, "we do." Cormac MacCreadie was another of the Twelve Stars, a fearsome man with red hair and green eyes, who wielded two awesome double guan dao's as weapons, which required almost inhuman strength. Some said he had the blood of a berserker or a giant in him.

"And we will," Nikolaj stated with conviction, his voice cold. Nikolaj Petrovich was the group's sniper and rifle expert. He was lethal between the half and two kilometre range. The last two members of the rescue party would be Cristan Kane, a staff wielder from East Blue. His blonde hair was cropped short. The other, would be Tomas Bradden, who normally wielded dual steel whips as his weapon of choice. With Dragon himself overseeing the whole mission from the skies that would bring the party to twelve, though he would not directly intervene unless it was absolutely necessary.

The Revolutionaries planned their mission to rescue Ace from Marine imprisonment. It was still going to be a very dangerous mission though, especially since the expected some sort of seastone to be utilised by the Marines, somewhere, somehow. So they had to come up with ways to counter the Marine's use of seastone. However, what was missing was the route that would be taken by the Marine escort. Alekyne had never been able to pick up anything about the real route. He had managed to pick up a couple of different routes and times, but he didn't know which one was real. Even when he used his Devil Fruit powers to try to discern if there was any subterfuge by the people he was picking up his intelligence from proved to be unrewarding. And none of the agents they had in the World Government, or their sympathisers had been able to provide them with anything. Apparently, even the Admirals did not know the full plan, at least not that the messages went through their secretaries or quartermasters which Alekyne was quite well appraised of.

It was being kept in the utmost secret, he surmised, probably until the last possible moment. Revolutionary Intelligence knew something big was coming, but details were important and that was what was still currently missing.

* * *

The _Liberator_ sailed into the sea near the back end of Marineford Town. Or rather, it emerged from under the sea where it had been sailing, unnoticed by those at Marine Headquarters. Carlos had deliberately sailed the ship through an opening in the side of a cliff on Marineford using the power of the Terra Terra Fruit. The earthen door closed behind him, as they docked and walked up the hidden paths to the safe house.

Intelligence had finally been able to get something more concrete, something from conventional means which was verified by multiple sources, indicating that Ace would be moved today from Impel Down to Marineford for the execution, one of their plants in the Marines had managed to pass a discrete message along without compromising his identity, enough people must have known about the movement. An Admiral was setting out with an escort towards Marineford from Impel Down or so his multiple sources had indicated.

People said the only safe way was to go through the Gates of Justice but they did not know the Revolutionaries had other ways of reaching where they wanted to at any time. Alekyne had established the safe house in Marineford Town earlier, years ago, as an observation post. Obviously, it would likely to have to be given up but he could always establish another one close by to pick up the thoughts of Marines who passed by with his Devil Fruit. One of the benefits of having eaten the Zen Zen Fruit and having multiple fake identities. It was a town that was always ripe with World Government gossip. Carlos would 'raise hell' or rather use the power of the Terra Terra fruit to raise earth out of the sea, rock Impel Down on its foundations, as a distraction. He would be accompanied, or rather guarded by Nikolaj, Cormac and Cristan while he raised earth out of the sea. That would also hopefully disrupt their so-called Gates of Justice.

The Revolutionaries scattered to their positions, ready to get started. In the safe house, Carlos sat on the floor, in the room where he would work the power of the Terra Terra Fruit. His hands were touching the ground, Cristan and Cormac stood guard close by, whereas Nikolaj took position on top of an opposite roof, under an awning so that he couldn't be seen from overhead with seastone bullets at the ready. He was to look and cover the safehouse. Bellamy was watching the overall situation from his scouts position on top of the rooftops, blending in with the wall.

That left Alekyne, Flint, Edvard, Leon, Mikel and Tomas to actually take on the Marine escort. The Admiral or whoever else would be leading the escort would be the most trouble for them…but they were confident that they could at least create enough mayhem to achieve their goal, to steal the captive from the escort, especially with the seismic activity going on throwing the Marines into disarray, hopefully. There were of course, other Marines that were good fighters that were in the escort party, and they had to be accounted for.

Alekyne picked up the mental signature of an Admiral, and also an area where his psychic waves couldn't penetrate, the feeling indicating the presence of seastone, and more specifically, probably something like a seastone cage. People who were wearing seastone touching themselves always felt like a void to him. He prepared his mental message to send to the team to begin the mission. He readied himself, and sent the message to Carlos.

The mission was a go. Inside the room, Carlos concentrated and bought his awesome Terra Terra Fruit powers to bear. Sending his consciousness sneaking through the earth, he began to feel all the cracks and pressure points within the earth. He grabbed the earth beneath, sitting now under the sea, and he began to push, upwards. He felt the soil and the earth strain pushing up through the sea. He felt the earth, the upheavals and seismic shocks reverberating around the world. He strained onwards as the building start to come out of the sea. Cristan passed on that message to him from Bellamy. He knew that was the first part was finished, that should throw the Marine escort into disarray and shock, making them vulnerable to surprise. He wondered what the others were doing.

Alekyne got the message that the escort was approaching. He felt Carlos begin to activate his power, he signalled for his team to get ready for action. _Go_ , he sent via his psychic powers. He felt one of the team members activate a den den mushi jammer. He attacked throwing a psycho-telekinetic attack at the incoming shocked Marines as he descended from the balcony where he had been standing. He saw Flint shoot his pistols; one, two, three Marines fell down, out of the fight. Disabled or killed in quick succession.

Two metal snakes took out another four, with two audible cracks. Then Alekyne noticed Leon join the fight, the signature **Shuurai Tekken** style backed with the power of the Force Force Fruit, sending the incoming Marines flying away, literally. And then the Admiral attacked. Ice began to quickly expand throughout the streets as the Admiral Aokiji bought his Devil Fruit to bear. "Eddy," he said, "Fire, now.". His younger brother transformed into a half-dragon man and began to breathe fire to meet the ice, but still it was not enough to stop the encroaching ice.

"Mikel, a little help," Edvard asked. The other Revolutionary obliged. A second stream of energy was sent at the ice stopping it, and beginning to push it back, as mist rose into the air. Alekyne stretched with his powers, seeing the mental signatures even as the mist made things unclear to the eyes, and attacked with his customised diamond-tipped cane whacking one Marine in the head, spinning and then hitting another.

They were getting closer to the goal. Alekyne spotted the cage, where Ace was being held in. He signalled to Tomas, _get the carriage_. The snake-like whips that were wielded by the golden-brown haired Tomas started to clear the men between him and the carriage. It was enclosed and Alekyne could not see who was inside, either with his mental powers, nor with his eyes. He could feel the seastone blocking him from scanning for thought patterns inside. He recognised the emptiness when he tried to scan someone who was touching seastone to know that there was a person inside the carriage but he could not confirm it was the target. He knew that Mikel and Edvard had their hands full with Admiral Aokiji. This was his part of the mission to ensure that they were able to get away with the prisoner.

He heard; no more mentally heard Tomas swear as he destroyed the carriage door. A shot rang out and Tomas threw himself to the ground, warned, just in the nick of time by Observation Haki. "It's a fake," he heard Tomas shout. Alekyne relayed the message back to the rest of his team as he grabbed Tomas with his psychic powers, pulling him away from danger. The Marine who had been hiding inside had been chained on one bare leg with seastone, but had had his hands free to fire a bullet which had grazed Tomas's cheek as he dodged.

As Tomas flew back towards Alekyne, courtesy of his psychic pull, a metal whip snapped out, destroying the pistol that was wielded by the Marine. Once Tomas landed safely, they began to retreat from the carriage, turning back towards the other members of his team. He called for a retreat.

He saw three Marine Captains in front of him, "Leon, Flint with me." he said. He charged towards the three Marine captains, getting a read on their powers. He saw the first one split his body into solid spheres. _So this must be Captain Berry Good_. He aimed his walking stick like a billiard cue, and pushed it with his power, impacting the first sphere sending it into others creating a chain reaction which he would hope would hit the main head.

He saw someone grab his cane and it began to turn a sickly brown. _Captain Shuu_. He dropped his stick and kicked out hitting Shuu with a well aimed kick in the arm. Shuu dropped back. He saw Leon smack the other Captain about with his Force Force Fruit, even though the wheels hitting against the faint blue sheen of his **Backboard** technique. Leon used his **Bulls Eye** attack shooting a hole through the wheel. Leon followed up with a **Drop Shot** attack, and then blocked the incoming counter-attack with **Backspin** which stopped the attack right in its tracks. Alekyne found another opponent, as he went made his way towards the rest of his team, as they retreated. He found a third Sharingu, a marine who used a Devil Fruit of wheels. Alekyne dropping into the Azure Dragon attack stance taught by Troy, as he faced the wheels of Sharingu jumped over the incoming attack.

Sweat beaded down Alekyne's sleeves as he engaged in a hand to hand fight with Captain Sharingu. The wheel grated against his sleeve as he blocked the incoming hit, applying a liberal amount of Armament Haki to lessen the impact. He hit out with his left fist, in a move reminiscent of the air-based stance, striking, his black sleeve backed by the power of his arm, hitting the head of his opponent. He flipped over using his hand as a pivot point on Sharingu's shoulder.

Alekyne psychically threw away the Marines as he continued to move away from the fake escort carriage. _Withdraw_ , he sent mentally, to those not directly in the battle, _the mission is a bust. Decoy._ He got the mental nods from those he had communicated with in his mind amidst all the other thoughts and actions he had running in his mind and turned back to face his enemies.

Edvard and Mikel were combining seamlessly against Admiral Aokiji, holy energy and fire burning away any ice that was formed by the Navy Admiral. Flint covered all the other Marines that tried to distract them with a spray of gunfire. An intense look of concentration passed between Edvard and Mikel, an unbidden thought sent to Alekyne by Mikel, _hurry up, it's hard to hold the Admiral at bay._ _Done_. Alekyne sent, as Tomas began to cover their retreat.

Preparing a devastating mental attack he threw a bolt of concentrated psychic energy, his patented **Zen Blaster** attack, straight at the enemy Admiral Aokiji. The direct hit caused the wave of ice to stop expanding for the moment, giving time for Mikel and Edvard to disengage and begin the retreat towards the ship.

In the safe-house, Carlos, Nikolaj, Cristan and Cormac were all busy packing up from their positions ready to go. Carlos waited, one hand on the earth even though exhausted from the massive seismic movement that he had caused. Even he didn't really know the full extent of damage he had caused by manipulating the surface of the earth in that way. The aftershocks and consequences might take years to play out in the environment but it was worth it to make Impel Down a bit less impregnable but mostly it was worth it to rescue his cousin. He knew the other three would be getting the ship ready for take-off.

Mikel had flashed out somewhere else as they retreated through the streets, though Alekyne knew where, Bellamy was in trouble, he could feel it. He trusted Mikel enough to know that he would handle it and expected them to return. He, Leon and Edvard continued to hold off the Marines as they looped their way towards the safe house and their passage down to the _Liberator_.

Knowing that the Marines would call in their navy ships, to try to stop any ships from going past, but the _Liberator_ would effortlessly submerge and glide under them. Even if they raised the walls in the bay, the _Liberator_ would be able to bust through it, after all, RRR Industries had mined the material they used. They didn't seem to have any sort of submersible in the Navy, besides using coating from Sabaody, at least none that Intelligence had picked up, either through the Zen Zen Fruit or through more conventional means.

He sent another psychic blast at the Marine Admiral as they found their way towards the safehouse. He felt the Revolutionaries Special Forces aboard the _Liberator_ prepare for sail. "Get on board quickly," he sent as they retreated from the incoming Admiral. Suddenly, a tremendous explosion came towards them, a burst of Haki that tried to knock them out. He mentally heard Leon throw up a shield as he did himself to block, enclosing their group. The wave of Haki came towards their shield, battering away at their defences even as they retreated into the safehouse. The door proved to be a choke point, where Leon had set up a **Backboard** , blocking any attacks trying to get through the door with the Force Force Fruit until one of them decided to try to destroy the whole house.

He felt them all board, until it was just him, Mikel and Leon left in the safe house. Mikel fired another bolt of holy energy. As the shield breached, the three of them threw themselves to the side. A bolt of lightning shot down from the sky as it rapidly darkened, splitting and negating the energy, saving the three of them. Mikel, Leon and Alekyne ran down the secret passage as Carlos closed the earth above them. A barrier of lightning bolts hit the ground where the house had been preventing anyone from getting close and from seeing the passageway. The outline of a dragon appeared, ethereal against the dark sky before it faded.

"Dragon," Aokiji said, as he looked up at the dark sky. "I'll get you, one day."

The _Liberator_ stated to sail away from where it had been docked, under the sea, exiting the secret entrance in the side of the cliff before Carlos collapsed the entryway. The sky cleared as quickly as it darkened signalling Dragon's withdrawal. The ship prepared to submerge under water as it dropped under the sea surface.

An explosion rocked the earth beneath the Marines. Aokiji peered over the cliff as he saw the _Liberator_ , preparing to submerge. "They're submerging," a panicked Marine said, "we can't see them." The water around where the _Liberator_ had been became calm again as the ship disappeared into the waters.

"Leave them to lick their wounds," Aokiji ordered, "they didn't get Portgas. That's the important thing." Aokiji could have ordered the raising of the sea-wall around Marineford, but he suspected that the Revolutionaries had been prepared for the sea wall as well, after all, it wasn't a secret, and if there was one thing that Aokiji had learned about the Revolutionaries Special Forces, they were always well prepared with information. However, at least this proved they hadn't had the Marines thoroughly penetrated that the Marines couldn't mount a major operation without the Revolutionaries knowing everything about it like the most paranoid had suspected.

* * *

A/N: That's it for Chapter 1 of Part 1 - stay tuned for Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Revolutionary: The Other Side of the Beli Coin**

 **A/N: This is the second chapter of Part 1 which is split into 3 chapters  
**

 **Thanks to all the readers, and thanks to Sebastian670 for reviewing. Any ideas for plot lines, OC characters you want are more than welcome.  
**

* * *

 **Standard copyright disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

 **Part 1 Chapter 2**

Down under the sea in the _Liberator_ the Revolutionaries were reflecting on the failed mission. Their target had been a fake. Mikel was busily cleaning any scrapes and bruises and injuries that they had accrued on this mission. Bellamy was hurt particularly badly from the fight but he had been mostly healed by the power of the Holy Holy Fruit. Tomas had an ugly slash across his left cheek, from the bullet but that was soon gone as well.

Alekyne had dropped his fancy cane, it having been rusted to its demise by Captain Shuu. He supposed he would just have to get a new one made, perhaps with a few upgrades that Edvard had suggested a while back when they last had a family dinner with their father. The others helped out where they could, bandaging minor wounds and scrapes. He could see Carlos sleeping gently in one of the far cots, knowing that he had expended a whole lot of energy to draw Impel Down out of the sea as a distraction against reinforcements and with all the transporting and collapsing of earth that he had done. The sea wall around Marineford hadn't been raised so they hadn't needed to resort to blowing a hole through it. Alekyne thought that Aokiji had probably guessed that the Revolutionaries would have had a way to get through the sea wall so had lazed out of doing so.

Alekyne rested in the mess hall, where he had his eyes closed and top hat tipped over his eyes. His mind was however; still keenly aware of what was going on. He was pouring over in his mind, how he could have read the signs wrongly. Unless, they themselves did not know that they were carrying a fake until the Revolutionaries's themselves had uncovered it. Or perhaps, they were onto a possible intelligence leak, and had therefore taken measures to try to isolate the leak. He would just have to be more careful in how he trusted the intelligence he picked up with the Zen Zen Fruit from now on.

His younger brother Edvard Rexford was looking at the radar, monitoring their distance from their destination. He was the most inventive out of the three Rexford boys who were part of the Revolution. He was the one that came up with new inventions for the Revolutionaries, and had contributed greatly to the design of Alekyne's cane and the various other weapons used by the Revolutionaries. The _Liberator_ however, wasn't one of his own, that was the design of the genius female engineer Lorana Hawkins.

* * *

The _Liberator_ re-emerged from the bottom of the ocean around Jaya, somewhere, where they knew no one would dare question their presence, nor rat them out to the Marines. It was also far from Impel Down and gave them a good place to rest and recuperate their strength from the long battle. Certainly, Carlos needed a good feed and time to rest after what he had done to Impel Down.

The group of Revolutionaries strolled down the main street of Mock Town. The stares that they received annoyed Leon, but he just returned a quick death glare and half of the inhabitants turned away. The other half looked shocked and defiant. The whispering and muttering came and went as thee went down the main street towards the tavern. Mikel had changed into a white tee-shirt and brown dress pants. Alekyne smiled when he saw the place, it was passable in his opinion. He pushed the swinging door open, followed by the rest of the party.

He saw the lounge area was clear, so he went and sat down there, around the table, as the rest joined him there. Alekyne waved over one of the staff, "I want five bottles of your best, for now."

The waiter came over, as if to serve them, but then went off and returned with two large men, thugs, obviously. The manager came over and said, "We don't serve weakling scum," it was obvious who he was referring to. It didn't take psychic powers for Alekyne to know why.

Leon rose, "are you calling us weaklings?" His glare silenced the bar, but the two thugs got in front of the manager.

Alekyne got up from the lounge, "Leave it Leon, I don't like this place anyway. I don't want to stay in a place that has bad service." Leon preferred to deal with trouble by bludgeoning it to death with his own hands. Alekyne preferred the less direct route, a bit more subtle specially in a case like this.

Leon glowered at Alekyne, "they just disrespected us, you going to let them get away with it?" Laughter filled the bar.

"Of course not," Alekyne answered, "Cay and I will take care of it." He shot a look to Carlos, who nodded in understanding, "why don't you leave first, and find somewhere else." Leon understood exactly what would happen. Alekyne's cold temper was something to behold. The man never forgot an actual slight from an enemy. A side effect of the Zen Zen Fruit Alekyne had explained, was that he had photographic memory. It was another reason why he was the Spymaster.

The group of Revolutionaries got up and left the bar, the patrons inside laughing at them. Alekyne and Carlos stopped by the door, as the two thugs came at them. Alekyne waved a hand in the air, and all the glasses standing on the shelves shattered. At the same time the floor began to quake, as Carlos activated his Terra Terra Fruit powers. The ground beneath the tavern opened with a crack, as the building collapsed. Frightened patrons jumped out the windows, as the sinkhole ate the building. Some ran for the front door, but hit an invisible barrier, set up by Leon, who smiled as he watched the patrons run into the barrier with a sickening thud. _Stupid._ He thought.

Alekyne turned away, as the building collapsed fully into the ground. The ground began to heal itself, as Carlos closed up the hole where the tavern had fallen. They could see some of the occupants still buried. They would be able to dig themselves out, soon enough. He wiped his hands of the dust, and the group began to head to walk away. The citizens of Mock Town were shocked at the actions of these visitors. They had thought that someone who had taken in a what they saw to be a weakling would be themselves weak. Those that realised that the Revolutionaries were powerful ran away from the group, after that performance with the tavern. Carlos gasped heavily for air, still bone-tired from raising Impel Down from the seabed.

"Do you have somewhere else to suggest, Bellamy-kun," Edvard laughed as he spoke, "somewhere where Leki and Cay don't have to do that again. Don't like it when they get to show off like this." Being the baby brother of the Rexford family, he was used to being the centre of attention. Both his older brothers were protective of their younger sibling.

Bellamy led them instead towards the hotel. At least there wasn't anyone staying there, he hoped, and the manager there would be easier to intimidate. They walked back across to the quayside, and into the hotel through the door. Alekyne went in again, to the reception desk.

"I'd like the best function room, and five bottles of your best wine," he said, "I can out pay anything anyone else has. Ten thousand beli just for the usage of the room, for the afternoon and I'll pay for the wine."

"This way, please," the manager replied, news had spread faster than the Revolutionaries had strolled and so this smart manager knew to accept, "but you only have the private function room, the accommodation and other areas are booked out."

"Don't worry, that's all we want, and your alcohol of course," Edvard added, they followed the manager into the private function room.

The room was nicely decorated, with enough couches for everyone to sit comfortably and enough tables as well. The bartender came in, and began to serve the pre-ordered wine. As the bartender exited, they closed the door behind them, "and so," Leon said, "what happened Leki? How come you didn't know?"

"I didn't pick up any sign of a trick," Alekyne replied, "not any time before we boarded the _Liberator_ and not from Tsuru's support staff or any of the others that I can read." He should have read the minds before attacking, but by then they were committed to this escort so he had thought it didn't matter. One limitation of the power of his Devil Fruit was that he couldn't read non-human minds. However, with the Marines being such a human dominated organisation...and generally distrustful of non-humans like fishmen, it did make Alekyne's job easier.

"So assuming that your powers still work," Leon said, "Then it must mean that none of them knew until the last minute?"

"Perhaps so, but can we safely assume that there is no workaround against Alekyne's power?" Mikel interjected. "Besides what we already know."

"Maybe," Alekyne said, "Haki might be able to detect my presence, hence me not accessing their the top guys minds directly but I was sweeping all of the administrative staff and guards. People don't think they're important because all they do is take notes and attend meetings or guard meetings but they are a gold mine of knowledge. And I have the Birdie's staff thoroughly penetrated. The Marines are a large organisation so they can't move without their secretaries and quartermasters."

"Well," Edvard answered, "could they have just not told anyone or lied to their own troops. Maybe they decided to run decoy missions to see who would bite. It was a great opportunity for them to try to see who was leaking information. Try to perhaps draw a false attack so that there would be less trouble at Marineford at the execution. After all, liberating Ace would have been a coup for whoever succeeded."

"Perhaps," Alekyne said, "maybe this time I wasn't playing against the Birdie. They do rely on her a lot for tactics, but I know that Sengoku himself is a brilliant tactician. And he would certainly have the last say."

"They probably were going to run a few different decoy missions. But it probably just looks like we hit the first," Edvard said. "We'll just have to be able to rely on our more conventional channels of intelligence as well and make sure to triple check everything. Let's go back to the food." He saw that his older brother Carlos was eating everything he could get his hands on, rebuilding the energy and strength that he used up.

Cristan ordered some food from the staff, as the ad hoc meeting between them continued. He was loyal to Dragon who had taken him in when he was an orphan. Now that he was seventeen he was one of the Twelve Stars. He had no regrets that he had missed out on a normal childhood.

"Yah," Cormac said, from where he was drinking beer, "they could have run a couple of different scenarios. Only the Impel Down jailer would know who was actually moving him. And perhaps someone at Marineford under the seastone-lined buildings."

"Dragon's going to be pissed off," Bellamy said, "that we messed up." Tomas agreed with him.

"I'll take responsibility," Alekyne answered. "Intelligence is my area, and I was obviously in the wrong. We were lucky to escape with everyone relatively unhurt. Shows though, that they didn't know details about the mission, I could read that they didn't expect us, so it's not a spy in our ranks." Flint and Nikolaj agreed with Alekyne's summation.

As they sat munching on the snacks and drinking some more wine, the door crashed inwards. Everyone turned their head towards the door, to find the manager being thrown through the door.

"That's it," Leon barked out, "whoever that is, I'm going full force on them." A gang of pirates burst through. Mikel helped the beaten manager up and started to heal him. Alekyne gave an arched look, Edvard and Flint smiled. Carlos looked nonplussed. Cormac and Nikolaj stopped their conversation. Tomas took a sip of his wine before putting his glass down.

Bellamy was shocked. His old crew had just burst through the door. "This one's mine," he said, getting up. Leon cocked his head to the side.

"Yours," Leon questioned, "I'm still your commanding officer, Rookie Boy."

"It's mine," Bellamy insisted, "You don't need to trouble yourself with this." He took off his coat and laid it over the top of the couch. "Hello, Sarquiss," he said, "long time no see." Leon understood when he heard. _Former crew_. _Bellamy's by right._ He remembered Bellamy's story when he had first come to the Revolutionaries, one of Mikel's strays that he had a penchant for rescuing, how he had been betrayed for his former superior. This was personal for Bellamy, and Leon knew that the others would not interfere.

The pirates all laughed, "Look, it's that loser Bellamy," one hooted, obviously drunk. Bellamy glowered.

"This is your last warning," he said, "leave now, and I won't get angry." He assumed a fighting stance, ready.

The pirates just continued laughing. "He's trying to order us," Lily laughed, "Well dog, you ain't our boss any more."

"What would a lowly pirate like you be able to do against a seventy-five million berry man?" Sarquiss boasted.

"This," Bellamy replied, unleashing with his Spring Shot, a technique which involved shooting his fist straight at the enemy's face. His fist smashed into Sarquiss's face, drawing blood from his lip.

"Why you," Sarquiss fumed.

"Leave it to the boy," Leon said, as the Revolutionaries turned around, ready to kill. The Revolutionaries turned away.

"Take the trash out, Bellamy," Leon ordered.

"With pleasure," Bellamy replied. He turned back to see that Sarquiss had drawn his weapon and was swinging it around preparing to attack. He didn't give Sarquiss the chance to attack, "Spring Blast," he sent a two-fisted attack at Sarquiss knocking him outside. Bellamy followed him outside.

Sarquiss sent his big knife flying in an arc at Bellamy. Bellamy dodged to the right, springing quickly off the wall, preparing a Spring Snipe attack. He saw the big knife fly back into Sarquiss hands, still spinning. Bellamy decided to abort the attack for the moment, landing back on his feet.

"Learned some new tricks have ya," Bellamy taunted.

"I'm stronger than you are now," Sarquiss replied.

Bellamy laughed, "Stronger," he answered, sarcastically, "You think so?"

"I know I am," Sarquiss said, "otherwise you wouldn't be out here trying to delay the fight." He swung his big knife at Bellamy who dodged easily.

"If you were stronger than me, then I wouldn't be out here alone," Bellamy said. "And my friends wouldn't have trusted me to get the trash cleared out."

"Your companions are weaklings," Sarquiss retorted, "they don't look tough at all." Bellamy laughed loudly.

"If you knew the truth, you'd be running away in fear right now," Bellamy replied.

"Shut up, I'm the leader of the Big Knife pirates," Sarquiss mocked. "You trashed our old crew when you lost to that Straw Hat. You're nothing but a loser."

Bellamy yawned, "Enough with the trash talk; watch closely," he said, "If you can see me that is." Bellamy activated his Bane Bane no Mi powers along with **Shuurai Tekken: Hyena Variation**.

Sarquiss could only see a flash of movement as Bellamy elbowed him in the gut. He swung his knife round to slash Bellamy, but Bellamy had already moved away and sprung out of range.

" **Shuurai Tekken: Hyena Variation Wild Fang** ," Bellamy attacked with a blow that sent Sarquiss flying. Bellamy ducked the knife again, as it came flying towards him. Knowing that the knife was being thrown like a boomerang, Bellamy ducked underneath the returning knife and attacked once more, with a double strike.

He struck hard, following with a **Hyena Variation: Bite** , hitting Sarquiss dead on the wrist nerve as he imbued his own fist with haki. The knife clattered to the ground, as Sarquiss's wrist hung limply. "Now watch this," Bellamy goaded.

" **Thousand Blows** ," Bellamy launched himself forwards using the full extent of his Bane Bane no Mi powers, hitting one thousand blows, not just on Sarquiss but the rest of his crew as well. When Bellamy stopped, the scene that unfolded was one of carnage. Men and women lay groaning, clutching at broken ribs, arms or doubled over in pain. Internally, Bellamy began reloading the springs inside his body again. That was one drawback of **Thousand Blows** , he needed to recharge afterwards. But this attack was devastating enough for low levelled pirates.

He grabbed Sarquiss by the collar of his white coat, "and I'm not done with you yet," Bellamy growled, grinning maniacally. " **Spring Piledriver**." He sprung up into the air, reversing Sarquiss's body position so that his head was facing the ground. He drove Sarquiss head first into the ground, making a large crater. It only took one drop, and Sarquiss was entirely knocked out, if not dead already.

He went back inside, dusting off his clothes. "Good job, Rookie boy," Leon said, congratulating him.

"Nice one, Bellamy," Carlos interjected, wiping his mouth with a tissue. He had spent the entire fight satiating himself with food rather than watching, to rebuild the energy he had spent.

The manager thanked Mikel for the healing and left, once again leaving the party alone once more. "I'll tip you even more," Alekyne put in. "And if they put up any more trouble, let them know that next time, they will die." They continued to eat and drink the food that was served by the hotel.

* * *

As night fell, it was time to move on, towards the rendezvous point with Dragon. Alekyne pulled out some extra berry and gave it to the manager and the staff, "for the trouble," he said, as the party left the hotel, and went back to the _Liberator_.

The _Liberator_ sailed out of the harbour at maximum speed, and headed towards the rendezvous point, the Baltigo main base, where they would meet Dragon for the real mission debrief and then back to the Special Forces base on Leyran, in the New World.

The ship stayed above the sea now, as it was away from the Marines base of power. Alekyne stretched out his mind to try to find Ace. His mind went out towards Marineford and Impel Down to see where Ace was. He found various blank areas, signalling areas of seastone, or rather buildings and rooms which had been lined with seastone.

He looked psychically for Ace on Marineford. Suddenly, the connection was there, he found Ace's mental presence. The waves of grim determination were flowing off his mind, and Alekyne felt the full force of Ace's emotion. He scanned the minds around and saw through the eyes of one of the observers, a weak-willed private in the navy that he had scanned before. So, the execution was taking place soon.

 _Dragon_ , _Uncle_ , he sent, _it is as you feared_. He focused back on the mind of the private that he had invaded as his eyes in Marineford. He drew deep within the reserve of power to link Dragon into the mind, in effect making himself a conduit. He was sure that Dragon would want to see what was happening. Utilising the conduit power required intense concentration. It was further complicated by Dragon being a Zoan Devil Fruit User, and hence having an altered brain structure in a non-human form. It had taken him three years of working with Dragon for him to be able to pick up Dragon's mental communications. And even then, mental communications with Dragon were much slower than with a purely human brain. He had to decode the mental communications in his own brain before he could understand. Control of Zoan and non-human brains was next to impossible with having to translate the brain waves from pure human to Zoan or non-human. He had tried the same with Edvard, but somehow, it had never worked. He could not master mental communication with his youngest brother. In a way, it forced them to use convention means of communication, hand signals and the like, only having mental communication as a last resort and then, never with his youngest brother. He surmised it was because of the specific Devil Fruit that Edvard had eaten, which gave him innate resistance to other Devil Fruit effects, according to his and Edvard's research.

Carlos and Edvard peeked into Alekyne's cabin and saw him in a trance. Knowing what this meant, they closed the door. Alekyne continued to look through the unknowing marine private's mind at the execution to take place. Suddenly, he felt the shock ride through the private's mind, fully passed along the psychic link all the way to Dragon at the revelation that Ace was the son of the legendary Gol D Roger. _I knew all this time_. Dragon sent back calmly. _Trueborn son of the Pirate King he is, and the child of two Will of D's._ _Like my son._

Alekyne continued to glean information from the mind of the Private. He heard the Marines clamour about the arrival of the Whitebeard pirates. He felt the tremor of the earthquake caused by Whitebeard. _Dragon,_ _I have to withdraw_ , as he psychically heard the order to attack, _I don't want to be linked when he dies_. The first time he had been linked to the mind of a person who had died, suddenly it had sent an empty chill through his mind, the blankness. It had taken him a couple of days to recover.

 _I'm there_ , he heard Dragon reply, _look through my eyes._ Alekyne saw the birds eye view over Marineford, from where Dragon was hiding, floating, ethereal in the sky, such was the power of the Devil Fruit that Dragon wielded. _Aren't you going to do something?_ Alekyne sent to Dragon, whilst continuing to watch through his eyes. He saw the split in the air, as Whitebeard created two giant tsunamis. _Whitebeard is doing well enough_ , as they saw the two tsunamis turn to ice. _Aoikiji_ , Dragon mentally smirked. _Already recovered from his fight with us_.

 _Are you going to wait before you intervene?_ Alekyne sent. _No,_ Dragon sent back, _I don't need to. My interference would only create more chaos. We will sit this one out. I'll only strike if absolutely necessary._

 _But he's your son_. _Or at least adopted son_.

 _I know. I may care for him as a son, but with so many others there, even I would not be guaranteed of getting out safely. And you do know, my father is there. He would step in before he would let his adopted son die. We would inevitably have to fight. But I trust that he would not let Ace die. You know about why the Revolution was started right?_

 _I do. My aunt and my mother's deaths._

 _Your brothers, you haven't told them right?_

 _No, I haven't. I couldn't saddle them with that sort of knowledge. Whilst for me, you, and my dad, we think about revenge…they are true believers, they truly believe in freedom and the ideals of the Ancients, innocent from the loss that we have suffered. They are the ones that will lead in the future._ Only Alekyne had been old enough to understand why his mother had died. And now he would never forget. At that time when she had passed, Edvard and Carlos were still too young to fully understand.

 _And that is why you can never tell them. You know of Gol D Roger, King of the Pirates. And you know who my father is?_

 _Vice Admiral Monkey D Garp. A Marine._

 _He and Roger fought all the time. And they said that Garp was close to catching Roger numerous times. You know why?_

 _No._

 _Because of me. It was fashion then for a son to follow his father's footsteps…yes, I was a Marine. Captain Dragon. Why else did you think I am the most wanted man in the world? Not only am I a Revolutionary, but a traitor to the World Government of the highest magnitude. A humiliation for them. Worse than a Marine turning pirate. A man who slaughtered an Admiral and a Celestial Dragon and got away with it. They think they would have succeeded in indoctrinating us in Absolute Justice. But they didn't. And you now know that Roger's son was entrusted to Garp. I was happy, and married by then. Lena had just suffered a miscarriage so we were happy to help Garp take him in. And then Luffy was born and our family was complete._

 _A few years later, I was to be promoted to Commodore. The ceremony was to be held at Marineford. Lena stayed home. I don't think she ever felt comfortable around some of the Marines, especially Sengoku, she was always looking to help others, no matter who they were. Luffy and Ace both stayed with Lena back home, one was too young, for the other it was much too dangerous._

 _We arrived at Marineford, and the ceremony went well, it was then I learnt that my father was to become an Admiral soon. But that was shattered when I came home. Lena was missing; there was blood all over the couch. I looked the whole day for her, and my children. But Luffy, Ace and Lena were missing. I flew up into the air, desperately looking for her._

 _When I found her, I saw the blade come down and sever her neck. There was a headless corpse on the ground, another woman, from the looks of it, a slave, I saw the mark. She had been badly hurt, tortured perhaps. I saw Luffy, he was to die next. I attacked, and the lightning bolt burnt the executioner on the spot. I swept down and grabbed my child. It was then I saw who the commanding officer had been, an Admiral. I struck him down where he stood with a sword of pure lightning; I don't think he was expecting it. I still remember the blank look as his head dropped to the ground. And there, behind him was a World Noble, screaming orders at the Marines to kill me. He died next, lightning bolt straight through his heart, squealing like a pig, leaving nothing but a black crisp. The rest of the Marines began to attack, but I flew up far and away with Luffy and Ace before burning them all to a crisp with lightning in my mad grief._

 _When it was safe, I set my two boys down, and asked them what had happened. Lena had helped a slave who had been beaten and raped, who was on the run from an Admiral and that World Noble. The Admiral had insisted on her death and his as well. I knew I could not go back. I told them we would have to make a new life, somewhere, with a different name. I picked Luffy up, took Ace's hand in mine and began to make my way to start a new life, away from the Marines, even if it meant taking my two sons on the run with me._

 _What I didn't count on, was my father. He found us. I told him what happened. We talked a long time. But I told him, at the end, I had to leave, and find my own path. I could not blindly follow his any more. I think Lena's death had made me realise that. But where I went, I now knew Luffy and Ace could not follow. My father said he would take care of Luffy and Ace and my wife's body, she would be returned home to the family plot in Fushia Village. I left, and he went back. What happened after, I do not know. All I do know is that he was never up for promotion to Admiral again._

 _A few weeks later, after the commotion had died down, I returned to the house that we had lived in one last time. By then, Garp, I think had moved away with the children, gone back to Fushia Village, so the house was abandoned. I looked through the house and gathered what trinkets were left. That was when I found the letters from your mother to her sister, Lena. There were things in those letters that broke my heart for Lena again.. Her deepest feelings, secrets and fears were in those letters to her sister. Including a secret so big, that she never told me about it._

 _I set out to find your mother, to see what she could say. But I was too late. Apparently, she had committed suicide. Instead I saw your father, he had found out much the same thing. It was then when the Revolution started. The plan would require years, but after your mother's and my wife's deaths, I think neither of us really cared how long it would take, or what sacrifices would need to be made. Heh. The World Government fears the ideals of the Ancient Kingdom, but really they should fear the wrath of two men who lost the love of their lives, who lost their soul-mates._ Alekyne and Dragon continued to watch the battle unfolding below them, through his eyes. _And now you know why._

 _I know,_ Alekyne sent, _I know why my mother died. I saw her commit suicide. I heard her, and now I will never forget. Not even dad knows. He thought it was just my way of dealing, but in truth, for me it was the same. They took away my mother merely for being a sister to someone who had compassion. For that, I am willing to do anything to stop them ever doing it to anybody else until my dying breath._

* * *

The _Liberator_ reached Baltigo as Alekyne continued his conversation with Dragon. They had to sail across the ocean this time, on the surface as underwater would also block communications. He knew that the others would dock the ship on land, back at the base. He was more concentrated on the situation at Marineford more than anything else. He didn't move a muscle for fear of breaking the connection. The more emotional he was, the harder it was to maintain the connection and his psychic powers.

 _Alekyne,_ Dragon sent, _is Carlos okay to go? I need him on land soon; and Garth and Mikel as well._ Alekyne linked Carlos into the psychic conversation. _Carlos, Uncle D wants you._

 _Carlos_ , Dragon sent, _I need you to to travel to Marineford, for a retrieval mission but I need you to get Garth first._ Carlos left he conversation briefly, as he ran off the ship onto dry land and promptly sank into the earth, utilising the power of the Terra Terra Fruit.

Once Carlos and Garth emerged from the ground, Alekyne joined them into the psychic conversation.

 _What happened Uncle?_ Alekyne sent, _retrieval_?

 _Ace has been badly hurt. Possibly dead. Most likely dead._ _Everyone to the medical room on the ground floor._ _I need one of Garth's clones. Do one of Ace's dead body._

 _Done._ They heard Garth's voice through the psychic link.

 _Tell me when. Can you see it? Link me into Dragon's eyes, Alekyne._ Alekyne complied with his younger brother's request. Linking a third person and fourth person into the psychic connection had taken more of Alekyne's power, especially over the long distance and linking Carlos into his own senses cost even more of his power.

Carlos looked through Dragon's eyes to the carnage of the scene at Marineford. _I've got a lock_ , _continue to link me into your eyes. It will take me less than one second._ Both Alekyne and Dragon felt Carlos's activation of the powers of the Terra Terra Fruit, dissolving into the ground. _Get Mikel,_ Dragon ordered as Alekyne dropped his connection with Carlos.

 _Mikel_ , Alekyne called out psychically, _we need you now._ _Medical Emergency._

 _Of course,_ Mikel sent back, _I am ready._

 _Carlos is going to emerge with a very badly hurt, possibly dead Ace, we need you to work your healing abilities._ _It's going to purely chance if it works or not. This will test how far your powers go._

 _I will. Whatever it takes._ Mikel answered, _I'm waiting._

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for Chapter 2 of Part 1 - stay tuned for Chapter 3. Please review.**

 **Do people want a Devil Fruit Corner? (explanation of each of the fictional Devil Fruits that I use?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Revolutionary: The Other Side of the Beli Coin**

 **Thanks to all the readers, and thanks to Sebastian670 for reviewing. Any ideas for plot lines, OC characters you want are more than welcome.  
**

* * *

 **Standard copyright disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

 **Part 1 Chapter 3**

Meanwhile, Carlos's hands emerged from the ground at Marineford, right below where Ace's body lay. The body disappeared before anyone noticed, drawn into the ground by the power of the Terra Terra Fruit. Even if someone did notice, Carlos surmised, when it reappeared, they would just think it was battle stress affecting their senses. No one would notice that he disappeared into a hole for less than half a minute. After all, the battle was still raging. Akainu had now engaged with Marco and Jinbe, everyone was distracted.

Alekyne in the cabin of the ship, let go of the psychic connection, as Carlos emerged from the ground outside at the rendezvous point. Mikel and Garth were ready and waiting when the body emerged, out of the ground carried by Carlos. They carried the body into the smaller medical room in the small wing set aside for Special Forces troops when they were on Baltigo, rather than the main medical wing. This was an operation to be done in utmost secrecy.

Garth took one look at the body, and closed his eyes, and began to concentrate. Garth's shadow began to disappear from where the sun shone into the room. Next to Ace's body, another body, a shadow clone, began to form from the ground up, gaining flesh and bone, and then the looks. "It's done," Garth said, as a clone of Ace's body appeared next to the real dead body. He left the room, without his shadow which was now the fake dead body. Only those that were skilled in Haki and knew what they were looking for would be able to feel the subtle difference between the Shadow Clone and the real thing. As soon as the fake body was burned or buried it would dissolve, and Garth's shadow would return to him. Hopefully, the Shadow Clone would not have to hold out for too long.

"Move him to the bed," Mikel said, as Carlos moved Ace's body to the bed. He could see the large hole burned into the chest. Clinically dead. This would be a test of his powers.

Carlos disappeared once more into the ground, this time with the second shadow clone body which would fade in time, returning Garth's shadow to his own body.

Mikel got to work. He lay his hands across the gaping wound that had burned straight through the middle of his chest and the Whitebeard Pirates tattoo on his back. Mikel's hands began to glow as the power of his Devil Fruit was bought to bear. "Biologically, he's dead," Mikel said, "you know, it doesn't look good. That is, the body has stopped functioning, but the cells aren't so far decayed yet. I'll have to work fast. But the cells and organs should be able to regenerate. Get Leki, I need his expertise on the mind." Biologically, he might be able to heal and regenerate the body, but the mind...that was another matter, and much more Alekyne's expertise.

Carlos emerged once more outside, in the corridor of the large converted villa that passed for their wing of the base on Baltigo. He continued down the corridor, outside, towards the ship where he expected Alekyne to be emerging from. Passing by one of the bigger rooms, he saw the rest of the Revolutionaries who had just been on the mission, talking, resting, playing cards and relaxing, before the report would have to come in to Dragon, when he arrived.

"Leki," he called out, as he saw his older brother walk into the building, "Mikel's asking for you, in the third room, to the left." Alekyne nodded, and headed off towards the room, thanking his brother. Carlos went outside; it was where he preferred to do his meditation, under one of the trees in the garden.

Alekyne walked into the third room, on the ground floor, finding Mikel hunched over Ace's body, deep in concentration, a bright light glowing from where he was applying his healing powers. He saw the gaping hole in the chest and back begin to close up.

Alekyne walked across, knowing this time, he couldn't break Mikel's concentration. He lent his own psychic powers to increase Mikel's concentration using the power of the Zen Zen Fruit. Feeling through his mind Mikel's thanks he continued to pour his own power to boost Mikel's. He saw Mikel's body twisting so his hands were still applying the healing touch that made him, no, earned him the moniker the Sacred Shaman of the Revolutionaries Special Forces. "Leki," he said, "he's dead. But I'm biologically bringing him back now. But I have no idea about the mind. I was wondering if you would have an idea. I've never tested my powers with bringing back the recently dead. The cells may biologically regenerate, and biologically he'll be good as new, but I don't know the mental or psychological effects. That's where I need your diagnosis and expertise."

Alekyne nodded, understanding the enquiry, "I don't know myself, but I'll have a scan of his mind, when you are done, see what damage was done. I'll sit and wait here." He went over to the other side of the room, and sat down, closing his eyes for a moment, to concentrate, further boosting his powers and channelling it into Mikel to increase his output. Mikel turned back to work on his patient.

Time passed, as the light from Mikel's hands grew more intense then waned, as the healing powers of his Devil Fruit restored broken cell structures, resealed the blood vessels, healed and re-grew organs, muscle and skin. Finally, he was done. The body was biologically healed, physically perhaps, but mentally and psychologically would be Alekyne's diagnosis.

Mikel finally rose, bone-tired. He shuffled off towards the couch in this room, looking for a place to rest for a while, whilst Alekyne did his mental diagnosis. Alekyne got up off the chair he was sitting on, and walked over to Ace's unconscious form. He sat down by the bed, and began to concentrate, forming a small probe in his mind. He let it enter into Ace's mind, looking for what effects the healing process may have had on the mind. He reached the short-term memory, and saw that the body perceived what was happening now, blood flow had resumed, the brain was no longer crying out in shock. He tried reaching down further, towards the longer-term memory. Alekyne pushed forwards moving through trying to go with the flow of the brain activity.

Alekyne's probe recoiled as it hit a wall. _A block?_ He thought to himself. He reoriented his probe and once again tried to find a way around it. His probe moved through the brain area, looking for a gap for access, but it was tightly shut. _Perhaps Mikel will know why._ Alekyne withdrew his probe from the memory area, and began scanning the other functional areas, that controlled the senses, reflexes and the like. Those seemed fine. Alekyne withdrew his probe, and opened his eyes, turning towards Mikel.

"It's okay now," Alekyne said, "you can put on the bracelets." The seastone bracelets were a precaution for when the patient regained consciousness, and just in case he didn't have any control over his powers when he awoke and tried to burn down the whole building. But putting on seastone bracelets whilst Alekyne was probing would have prematurely cut off the probe.

Mikel withdrew the two thin seastone bracelets, with his gloved hands and slipped Ace's hands through them, effectively locking away his Devil Fruit powers, yet not producing any other effects. They certainly weren't large enough to produce any other effect but preventing the use of the Devil Fruit by the patient. Most of the Revolutionaries who had Devil Fruit powers used these as training devices when they learned unarmed combat, armed combat and other skills to stop them from being over reliant on the Devil Fruit, which could easily mean death in a situation where they couldn't use their Devil Fruit powers.

When Mikel had finished, Alekyne turned to him and said, "There's a large memory block in Ace's mind, around the long term memory. I wouldn't be able to get through without a full blown push, and in this state, that wouldn't be a good thing. I can't even tell how much memory he retained, if any at all. We are delving into the unknown, I can't say for certain that memory survived biological death."

"It could be the body's defence mechanism," Mikel replied, "against a large trauma, like dying and being bought back. This was the first time I've really experimented with this, with someone who was technically dead."

Alekyne nodded, "Perhaps it is better that he doesn't remember yet." _It gives us another high powered Revolutionary, once well trained, possibly. And Uncle Dragon would surely be happy._ Certainly, Fire would provide them with the ability to really counter Aokiji. "It's healthier for him right now, for him not to be mentally stressed after being brought back." Mikel nodded and agreed with Alekyne. "So do you want us to watch him, or leave?" Alekyne asked.

"Stay," Mikel said, "we've got to monitor the situation. But first, help me turn him over, I want to see his back." Alekyne and Mikel grabbed hold of the unconscious man and turned him over. The wound had closed, but it was new skin, still a reddish-pink, that grew. Most of the tattoo of the Whitebeard Pirates had been destroyed and all that was left were the corners of what now looked like a half done tattoo. Mikel and Alekyne turned the patient back over and Mikel made himself comfortable on the couch in the room. Alekyne sat down on the chair in the room, and closed his eyes, resting his mind, drained from a long day's work.

* * *

Outside, in the mess hall, Carlos and Edvard sat down at one of the tables eating lunch. "Have you seen Leki," Edvard asked, "I didn't see him get off the ship."

"He had something to do," Carlos replied, "Dragon will explain when he returns."

"What happened," Edvard questioned, "Leki was in a trance on the ship, was he communicating?"

"Yes," Carlos answered, "with Uncle Dragon. They were watching the battle at Marineford, where Whitebeard launched his attack on the Marines and the World Government and their allies."

"So it's happened?" Edvard asked, "Whitebeard tried to rescue Ace as well?"

Carlos replied in the affirmative, he leaned across to whisper in his brother's ear, "Ace is badly hurt, if not dead, Mikel and Alekyne are doing all they can to help him," he said, "I had to do the retrieval. It is carnage out there. From what I could feel. I definitely felt the signatures of most of the Shichibukai there and all three Admirals and Sengoku. The battle was still going when I left the fake body. One of Garth's shadow clones."

Edvard tried to hide his surprise, he had thought that once they were back, they weren't going to risk another rescue, especially one on the fly, "that's good," he whispered back. They settled back into their seats and continued to eat. "I wonder what's going to happen at the debriefing session when Uncle Dragon returns."

Carlos grunted in reply, going back to his lunch. He knew that Dragon would tell them what they needed to know. It was the way that it worked.

* * *

Inside the treatment room, Alekyne and Mikel's patient awoke. He blinked, taking in the image of the ceiling above his head. He looked around, taking in the bare furnishings of the room. The window let some of the mid-afternoon sun into the room. He looked across and saw two men, in the room, asleep, one on the couch, with golden hair, dressed in nothing but a toga over his tunic and sandals. The other, dark haired, and dressed in high regency fashion, complete with top hat which fell slightly over his face, covering it.

He wondered where he was, who he was. He looked at himself, and saw two small bracelets around his wrist. He tried to remember again, searching deeply, but no memories came to him. He gently moved the cloth blanket off himself, and swung his feet around to stand.

Ace put his feet gingerly down onto the floor and stood. The muscles in his legs contracted with a slight burning sensation, as if they hadn't been used for a long time. But he continued to shuffle across the room, slowly but surely. As he reached the door, he grabbed the knob and turned, pulling the door back as he shuffled through into the passageway outside. He was sure that he was running on adrenalin.

He was more curious than anything else, as to where he was right now. Certainly, it didn't seem to be a prison. Was he in a hospital of some sort? No guards were outside the door, so he continued to walk tentatively down the hallway, always leaning on the wall. His muscles in his legs began to relax as they became accustomed to the movement once more. The walls were a dull stone grey, but he continued to walk along.

Edvard strode out of the mess room, after lunch, on his way outside, for a stretch and a flight. He always liked taking time to go flying, in dragon form. He looked down the hallway, out towards the main door. He saw someone in the distance shuffling down the corridor, in obvious pain. He picked up his pace, "Hey," he said, and walked towards the man.

Ace heard someone else in the corridor call out. He turned around, and saw a youngish man, slightly older then himself, he guessed, for he was taller, and more muscled and built. Yet the look on his face, was genial, and somewhat passive.

Edvard caught a view of the man's face as he turned around, and he stopped, dead in his tracks. He saw the famous pirate, Portgas D Ace, looking back at him, he was sure that Ace was meant to still be resting, even after Mikel's 'healing touch', especially for someone who was heavily injured. "Hey" he called out, increasing his pace of walking to catch up. "Please slow down, you're injured. You need to take it easy. Otherwise you'll collapse." It had happened before, he'd seen some of Mikel's patients collapse whilst trying to overexert themselves after being healed. Mikel's healing got rid of the physical damage, but that didn't mean that the person was completely all right. Intense physical therapy would usually follow to regain full health. He saw Ace's left leg buckle, and Edvard knew, the healed muscles weren't used to this strenuous movement yet.

He didn't know how long it would take for physical therapy to be finished, for someone who had been hurt so badly, but he guessed that Mikel would make him take it easy for a while.

Ace felt the muscle in his left leg constrict, unable to support his weight, he dropped to one knee, immediately stopping. He saw the other young man who had called out to him, barely older than himself, stop by his side.

"Come on," Edvard said, "you need to rest. Your body needs time to rest." Edvard put Ace's arm over his shoulder, "here," he continued, "let me help you get back to your room. I should carry you," he continued, "here lean on my back and I'll take you back." Ace got on Edvard's back as he was piggy-backed down the corridor back to the medical room. "You'll hurt yourself even more if you try to use your muscles too much in this situation. It'll take a while before you're fully recovered. Mikel will undertake physical therapy with you when you've rested."

"What's going to happen to me?" Ace asked. He felt helpless not knowing anything, "I can't remember anything..."

"Nothing," Edvard said, "you're safe here. This place is impregnable. Mikel and the others will see that you get better and then you'll be free to go or stay. Though by the shape that you were in, and how you got here, I think it would be best if you stayed here until you fully recover." Edvard sighed inwardly, the traumatised man had lost his memory, no wonder Alekyne was there with Mikel. Alekyne was the expert in anything mental.

When they reached the room, Edvard pushed open the door. "Hey, Leki, Mikel," Edvard cried out, waking the two sleeping men. "Ace was walking outside in the corridor alone," he continued, he let the implication hanging in the air.

Mikel rubbed his eyes, and rose from where he had been sleeping, and helped Ace back into the bed. "My name is Mikel," he introduced himself to Ace, "I'm a healer. I'm here to help you get better."

Alekyne introduced himself as Leki, "I'm here to help you recover your memory, if we can. I can't promise much though, sometimes, it will just come back, sometimes it won't."

"I'm Eddy. Leki's my eldest brother."

"Who am I?" Ace asked, "Where am I?"

"Your name is Ace," Mikel replied, "this place is our home." Mikel reached across to Ace's wrists where he had put on the two seastone bracelets. "I'll need to take these off." He took the two bracelets off and put them in a box that had sat on the shelf in the room. "Do you know what Devil Fruit are?"

"Yes," Ace replied, he had remembered learning about them, but where, he didn't know. But what did this have to do with him?

"You ate one," Mikel said, "you hold the power of the Flame Flame Fruit. So I need to tell you that you need to be especially careful around water. Those bracelets that I just took off your wrists were seastone, to stop you from losing control. We didn't know how you would react, and we didn't want to risk anyone any harm from uncontrolled fire. You understand right?"

Ace nodded, he understood the logic, though he was more wary now. Logically speaking, the healer was cautious, and right, but from his point of view, he felt like something was being kept from him. They knew more than there were letting on. "Do you know anything about my history, how I ended up here? Where's my family?"

Alekyne sighed mentally, it was now he had to decide, _truth_ or _lies_? Should he tell him the truth about his past or should he lie and risk the truth coming out later. Or perhaps half-truths were the best for now, "Your history," he said, "I don't know much," which was half true, he didn't know much beside the bare facts about Ace. After his mother and aunt had died, they had not had any contact with the maternal side of his family except for Uncle Dragon, but he had left his children behind too with his father Vice Admiral Garp. "As for how you got here," Alekyne said, "we found you, dying from your wounds," he said, "after what looked like a huge battle." Technically true. "There were many others that died in that battle, but you were still alive, barely, so we bought you here." Technically, a lie, but a white lie that was best for everyone. No one needed to know the extent of Mikel's powers when combined with Alekyne's, certainly not an amnesiac man who could very well blurt things out. Half the war was making sure that the World Government did not know the extent of their abilities.

Mikel said, "your family, your father's here, and he'll come to see you as soon as I tell him you're awake. He's been waiting for this moment a while. He'll be glad to see his son has survived." Mikel rose and exited the room. "if you have any other questions, ask Leki."

Mikel walked down towards Dragon's office, or as they joked, the Dragon's Lair. He knocked once on the door, twice, three times, "come in," he heard Dragon's voice. Mikel pushed open the door.

"Uncle," he said, "Ace is awake, you should go see your son." Dragon smiled and got up to follow Mikel back to Ace's room. It had been a long while since he had seen his adopted son, since Relena had died. For that matter, he hadn't spoken to his other, biological son either for years. Though he had seen him at Loguetown, no words of significance had passed. But Dragon was a driven man, and the memory of his wife drove him on in this war.

Dragon entered the room, "this is your father, Dragon," Alekyne said to Ace. "He's been like a father to all of us. This is his home, your home now." _I've told him that you have spent many years looking for him, after your mother and he were lost to you. You'll have to tell him how you came to be separated. I didn't want to have to make things up about Aunt Lena._ Alekyne stopped, "let's give them some space." Alekyne, Mikel and Edvard all left the room, leaving father and son.

"Ace," Dragon said, "I'm glad I've finally found you after being separated from you for so long." Dragon's love for his adopted son was genuine, even if the story they were concocting was less than one hundred percent so. Though he had had to leave his children behind after smiting the World Noble who had killed his wife, he always loved his two sons.

"Father," a tentative statement from Ace, who was still amnesiac, "it is good to see you again." He was still very unsure, and quite hesitant to let anyone close. His guard was up because he couldn't remember anything. These people might be tricking him, or they may not be doing so, he didn't really know. But he could feel that somehow the love emanating from the man with him, Dragon, was true.

Dragon sat down, and began to tell the tale. "Ace," he started "what I tell you now, may be very hard. There will be some harsh truths in what I tell you. But know that I love you, as my son." He started, "I suppose, I should start at the beginning. Firstly, you were adopted."

Ace gasped, inwardly, Dragon, his adopted father was right, this was harsh but he was appreciative that Dragon would be upfront and honest with him. In his current state of amnesia, that was something that was important to him. "Your biological father was killed by the World Government," Dragon continued, "before you were born, and your mother died giving birth to you. She entrusted you to my father. My wife had just miscarried our child, during that time, and so when you were just a little baby she and I agreed to raise you as our own. However, our happy family was not to last. When you were still young, my wife was executed by the World Government, and I became a hunted man. I could not take you and your younger brother, Luffy on the run with me, so I entrusted you to my father."

Ace's heart felt a mixture of sadness and anger at the same time, his family had been torn apart, twice, once before he was born, the second, when he was young. His life sounded tragic, losing his birth parents, and then his adoptive mother all at a young age. On the brighter side, he had a younger brother, Luffy, who was somewhere out in the world. He wondered what Luffy looked like. He wondered how their childhood had been like, being raised by their grandfather. Dragon continued, "Outside of here, you will hear that I am a criminal of the worst kind, but I am not. The World Government is the criminal organisation that has managed to repress the people for the past eight hundred years, hiding the truth and I fight them, because that is the right thing to do. The others here, all believe the same thing."

"What happened after you left?" Ace asked, he wanted to know what had happened in the years between his father leaving, and now. He was sure that his father would have found a way to keep abreast of what had happened to him even if he was being hunted by the World Government.

"I've kept some tabs on what you've been doing. But I don't know that much," Dragon lied. He had to keep this a secret, of course he knew, he watched over both his children, and if not, Leki, after he had gained his Devil Fruit powers kept him up to date with the news of his two sons. "You had your own path to follow, and were your own man, I thought, until I saw you dying, that was when I knew, I had to intervene. I couldn't see you die before I did. No father should have to see his son's grave. I had made the mistake of trying to follow my father's path, but it cost me almost everything. I didn't want to let you make the same mistake. Dragon sighed, breathing deeply, "But now I think that I've been given a second chance."

Ace was overcome, this was a lot to digest. But his heart told him, that this place, right now, was the best place to stay. Though there was some more things he wanted to know, so he asked. "Why did the World Government kill my adoptive mother? What did she do?"

"She helped someone she wasn't supposed to. You see, the World Government, they believe in a doctrine called Absolute Justice, in which anyone connected with someone they decide to call a criminal is arrested, even if they have done nothing wrong. Lena," Dragon continued, as tears came to his eyes, even now, after so long, thoughts of his dead wife would bring tears brimming to his eyes. That was the only weakness he had, "I was away at the time, so I don't know the full details, but when I returned, the neighbours said she had helped a runaway slave." _Even though at that time I was a Marine, Lena would always help those in need_ _whoever they were_. "I killed the Marines that executed her and that was how the World Government began to hunt me." Not to mention the World Noble. Squealing like a pig as he died. That was immensely satisfactory.

Ace knew that his father must have loved his mother, to do such a thing. His sense of right and wrong was outraged at his mother's death. "Your biological father," Dragon continued, "his situation was a bit different, but the World Government killed him as well. Even I don't know the full details of everything."

"Who were those men who rescued me? Are they your followers?" Ace asked.

"That's their secret, some of them live double lives which makes it dangerous for anyone to know their real identities, they will tell you if they wish to," Dragon answered, "but I can tell you what to call them. And they believe in the same thing as I do. That the World Government is corrupt, uncaring and tyrannical and ought to be destroyed." Dragon made sure that Ace understood who the men that had rescued him were. Dragon described a more of the world around them to Ace, so that he would at least be equipped with a basic understanding of the current situation. It was a lot of Ace to absorb.

"Where is my grandfather?" he asked.

"He's not someone that you or I can really see any more, not easily," Dragon replied, "he's not dead, but neither you nor I would be able to see him without significant danger." That was all he could say, sparing Ace from knowing that his father and his grandfather violently disagreed about almost everything. That his grandfather was a Marine, and his father the leader of the Revolutionaries who wanted to overthrow the World Government the Marines served.

Ace had one last question, "how did I end up here? What did I do?"

Dragon breathed deeply, "you were also being hunted by the World Government, a man, a Marine Admiral, Akainu. He thinks that you are dead, and I prefer it that way. That man believes in Absolute Justice, and would do anything to finish the job if he knew you were still alive. Let him think he's been successful. I don't want any more damage done to the people of the world by him. Rest assured, I will arrange for his removal. However, long it takes."

As the conversation finished, Dragon rose, and left Ace alone in the room. Mikel re-entered the medical room.

"Ace," he said, "The road to recovery will be very long, and you'll have to go through intensive physical therapy to recover the strength and use of your muscles. I've done treatment before, so don't worry, but I'll stay here and treat you until you can walk and run properly again."

Ace nodded, as he shut his eyes. His body felt tired, and his leg muscles hurt.

"Now, you need to rest," Mikel replied, "try to get some sleep. Your body will need the rest. I'll arrange for some food later. If you need anything, we'll all be around to check on you regularly."

Mikel stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him, leaving his patient to rest. He rejoined the others in the main mess hall, where the rest of the Revolutionaries who had been on the mission were sitting around.

He knew that Dragon would call a meeting with Carlos, Garth, Edvard and Alekyne and himself, to tell them never to mention the secret survival. Leki and Dragon would also sit in on the debrief, Dragon as commander-in-chief, and Leki as his recorder. Mikel himself, he had his patient to concentrate on. The others would go back on their missions, or to their other lives. Mikel would return to the main Special Forces base on Leyran, and would spend his time overseeing Ace's initial recovery. He estimated it would take at least six months to a year for Ace to regain full use of the muscles in his body, so this was a long rehabilitation.

The next day, Dragon had called them all in for the debriefing, firstly for the failed mission, then, afterwards, he talked to Mikel, Edvard, Leki, Carlos and Garth and swore them to total secrecy with respect to Ace. "No one is to know until the _Liberator_ leaves Baltigo," Dragon said. Only when they were underwater, could they remove the covers and let this secret out, and then only to Special Forces, since Ace was going to be recovering and then training with them. With those last instructions, Dragon flew back towards Tequila Wolf in East Blue, where there had been reports that Nico Robin had been found and rescued by his men.

The _Liberator_ sailed out of the base in Baltigo, headed back towards Leyran, in the New World, the Special Forces main base. This time, the ship travelled underwater, for they had to pass through the secret passageways that had been carved into Red Line by the power of the Terra Terra Fruit, passing between Mariejois and Fishman Island.

Dragon had left Mikel with strict instructions to oversee Ace's recovery and that he was off the active roster as much as possible until Ace was over the most critical period. Luckily, with Ivankov and Inazuma recently escaped from Impel Down, Dragon had more senior Revolutionaries to work with and hopefully, the couple of weeks or months that Mikel had to not go on missions or at least have minimal missions, that Ivankov and Inazuma could pick up the slack.

After, when Ace was was well enough to do physical exercise again, Leon, when he was told of Ace's survival, would take over and retrain Ace is the art of fighting whilst building up his strength and endurance again. Dragon had observed in those final few minutes, and one thing he knew was that Ace had to learn to fight smarter. And fighting smarter, well, Dragon thought, the Revolutionaries Special Forces were the masters at fighter smarter. They had to, to stand any chance of triumphing over the superior numbers of the World Government.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for Chapter 3 of Part 1. Please review. Interludes are next.  
**

* * *

 **Devil Fruit Corner #1  
**

Zen Zen Fruit.

User: Alekyne "Leki" Rexford

Type: Paramecia

The powers of the Zen Zen Fruit grant the user psychic abilities, including psycho-telekinesis. It also makes the user unable to forget memories. Besides the usual weakness to sea-stone, it's other major weakness is that Zoan Fruit users are generally unaffected by the user's mind influencing and control abilities because of their dual species nature unless the user of that fruit decides to allow Leki to learn to communicate on the same brain wavelength with them. However, they can still be pushed telekinetically. Further, as this is a fruit of the mind and will, it grants the user increased ability in Observation and Armament Haki.

In this way, this fruit is super useful against Logia, and pretty useless against Zoan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Revolutionary: The Other Side of the Beli Coin**

 **Thanks to all the readers, and thanks to Sebastian670 for reviewing. Any ideas for plot lines, OC characters you want are more than welcome.  
**

* * *

 **Standard copyright disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

 **Interlude 1 Part 1: Alekyne  
**

Alekyne Rexford sat in his office on _Le Grande_ talking to one of Mikel's 'charity cases' and newly minted agent of the Twelve Stars, the special forces commanders of the Revolutionaries. He had thought about this ever since Mikel had found him on Jaya, at Mock Town, Bellamy the Hyena.

An 'in', into the slavery operations of Donquixote Doflamingo, otherwise known as Joker. He had read disturbing reports of artificial devil fruits being developed by Caesar Clown for Joker to distribute to Kaido, one of the Yonkou. Artificial Devil Fruits might prove to be dangerous. Last reports had said that Joker's organisation had been able to replicate Zoan's but none other's yet. That was already too far for Alekyne's liking. Especially because Zoan's were dangerous to Alekyne's powers.

But he knew that an infiltration, even by one of his unknowing spies, would be dangerous, one slip up and it could come to an all out war between Kaido, Doflamingo and the Revolutionaries. With the World Government causing trouble as well, it would be much too chaotic. They would never ally with Blackbeard, so the Revolutionaries probably would have to buy off either Shanks or Big Mom to fight Kaido. And that would prove to be an expensive task.

Kaido was one of the beings that Alekyne was wary of. It was said that Kaido could not die despite trying to commit suicide and being captured many times. And he was not human so Alekyne was unsure of how well the Zen Zen Fruit would match up. It was one of the unique things about the Paramecia he had eaten, it operated well against Logia, but not against Zoan. Generally, Logia's were the most powerful of the three, but unless the Logia eater was not human or human-like, he could best them with the power of the Zen Zen Fruit. The glaring weakness was against Zoan's and non-humans. That was why the Special Forces of the Revolutionaries always operated as a team, to cover each other's weaknesses. Zoan's may have increased physical attributes, but they rarely matched a Logia-user, like Carlos, without access to Haki or even Leon, who wielded the Force Force Fruit.

He called Bellamy into his office. If Bellamy was to accept, then he would be his eyes and ears in Doflamingo's organisation without knowing it, which made it a high risk mission. He would use his Devil Fruit power's and Bellamy's previous association with Doflamingo to send Bellamy undercover as a spy, a spy that almost no one would be able to detect. A spy who wouldn't even know he was a spy.

"Bellamy-kun," Alekyne said, "you are probably wondering why I called you here today."

Bellamy nodded in reply. He remembered when Alekyne had first seen him in Jaya, after Mikel had healed him. The man's stare still unnerved him, even after the time that he had spent with the Revolutionaries.

"I have a special assignment for you," Alekyne said. "Extremely dangerous. If you should choose to accept it, I want you to infiltrate Doflamingo's operations."

Bellamy's eyes widened. "Sir," he sputtered. "Doflamingo?"

"Yes." Alekyne replied, "I need someone on the inside of his operations. Intelligence reports that I've been getting about his underground operations have been becoming more disturbing."

"But how?" Bellamy replied. "He has Violet. She can see through anything."

Alekyne shuffled through his papers. "Yes, Violet, the eater of the Glare Glare Fruit. I have no doubt that paranoid as he is, Doflamingo will have her look into your mind. But I have a way around it. Do you accept?" He had himself tested the Glare Glare Fruit by travelling to Dressrosa himself and using his Devil Fruit powers against hers to see if she could see past his defences. She could not. His Devil Fruit powers were greater than hers and that was all that mattered. She would not be able to see the deep infiltration agent that he hoped to send in.

He had used some test subjects from the people of Dressrosa to test his hypothesis. "I hold the power of the Zen Zen Fruit. With it, I become the master of the mind. As such, I can manipulate the minds of anyone I have come into contact with if I care to do so. What I am going to do, is build false memories within you. Doflamingo already knows that you idolised him. Your real memories, I will lock away, hidden in your mind, until I give the activation phrase. Then all Violet will see is false memories and your undying devotion to Doflamingo. Then, I will be able to see through your eyes and hear through your ears and build a dossier on Doflamingo's operations, from the inside. So serve him well."

"I accept."

"So be it." Alekyne said, "now, I need you to open your mind to me. Relax your mind." Alekyne bought the power of his Devil Fruit to bear, firstly to put Bellamy into a deep sleep so that he would not resist. He reached inside Bellamy's mind to change his memories and hide his true mission from any prying eyes. He knew that Doflamingo would have Violet look inside Bellamy's mind, he had to make sure that Bellamy's mind, if it was ever searched would come up clean.

He began to build false memories from the time that Mikel had found Bellamy bleeding to death in Jaya. From Jaya to the Knock-Up stream to Shandia and Skypiea. Leaving his old crew behind. He would need something to give to Doflamingo to prove his strength and devotion. _A golden pillar_ , Alekyne thought. He would dispatch one of his agents to the Sky Isles to get his hands on one. The Skypieans and Shandorans were always willing to trade and they had almost no use for gold.

Bellamy's old crew would need to be excised as well, before he sent his agent into Dressrosa. That shouldn't prove too hard. A weak pirate crew could be easily silenced. Memory wiping would do with the rest of the people of Jaya. As long as he could draw the mental energy of people around him there, he could manipulate their memories. He continued to filter through Bellamy's mind, locking away his current memories in a tiny unnoticed corner of his mind, whilst building new, false memories. Violet shouldn't be able to see through the locked chest in the unnoticed corner of Bellamy's mind. All she would see was a locked chest blended into a false memory. He used the power of the Zen Zen Fruit to put Bellamy into a hibernation trance, until he was ready to drop him off near Dressrosa all ready to infiltrate Doflamingo's operations.

With enough begging, Alekyne figured, Doflamingo would take Bellamy back and hence give the Revolutionaries an eye into his illegal operations. As he finished up rearranging Bellamy's false memories, he hefted the man out of the chair he had been sitting in and onto the prepared boat which would then be set adrift in two days with a mental command to awaken soon after. Ivankov's hormones, which he had obtained from Dragon would be injected to keep the body healthy, and then Carlos would transport him to Jaya. For a mission so important, he and Carlos would do the mission themselves. This was an elimination, black operations, off the books. Making sure that there were no witnesses who could disprove Alekyne's construction of memories in Bellamy's mind.

As he left his office, he saw Carlos's head pop out of the earth beneath. "We need to go find Bellamy's old crew and eliminate them now. The mission is a go and I will not have anything spoil it." He took his brother's hand, and together they melted into the earth.

It was not hard then, for people of Alekyne and Carlos's powers to go looking for the remnants of the Big Knife Pirates. They were easily found and disposed of. _Leave nothing in this mission to chance._ Alekyne thought, as he set Bellamy adrift in his boat, making its way towards Dressrosa.

He would have to monitor Dressrosa the first couple of days, just to make sure that the infiltration worked. Perhaps a visit as Alekyne Rexford to Dressrosa would be on the cards, after all RRR Industries was always looking for new investment opportunities, which gave him the opportunity to travel and come into contact with important minds which he could then leech information off.

* * *

 **Interlude 1 Part 2: Carlos**

The order had come from Alekyne, his order brother, and Dragon, his uncle, for the assassination mission that they were to undertake. They would need to wipe out the Big Knife Pirates, those that had tried to boot them out of the hotel in Mock Town. Emerging back in the private gardens at _Le Grande_ , Carlos went straight to find his brother. No doubt Alekyne had some sort of very important mission in mind to call for a multiple assassination.

He saw his brother waiting for him already in the garden. The short explanation his elder brother gave for the mission, that Bellamy was going to be infiltrated into Doflamingo's operations. Deep undercover, and as such, the Big Knife Pirates were to be eliminated as they were the ones who could blow Bellamy's cover.

"Of course," Carlos answered his elder brother. "Let's go." He and Alekyne melted into the earth as Carlos brought the awesome power of the Terra Terra Fruit to bear. The mission did not take long and soon Alekyne was dropped back off at _Le Grande_ ready to set this plan into motion.

Carlos faded back into the earth, as he returned to the base at Leyran for a quick check in with Troy, Mikel and Leon, and then to deliver the latest messages to his father, at home, RRR Industries headquarters, and to Dragon, at Baltigo.

When he emerged from the ground at Leyran, he saw that Troy was leading the special forces troops through another combat drill. This time it was a speed drill designed to help the special forces troops keep up with **Soru**. Being able to out speed Marines and CP agents helped survivability.

He walked into the main office and saw Leon poring over some paperwork. He checked in with Leon. "Leon," Carlos greeted. "I'm here to pick up the important messages. Hand delivered only."

"Cay," the man replied. He handed Carlos a sealed envelope, "you should check in with Mikel and Ace before you go. I think Mikel has a report for Dragon."

"Of course," Carlos answered, before exiting the room with the envelope. He made his way down the spartan corridors towards the medical wing of the base on Leyran where Mikel was currently overseeing Ace's healing. Ace had had his insides basically burned away before Mikel had managed to heal them. Even Carlos didn't know how Mikel managed to do so with the power of the Holy Holy Fruit. Perhaps Alekyne had helped him with a boost from the Zen Zen Fruit, to help his mental concentration.

When he walked into the medical wing, its white walls gleaming, the clean efficiency that was the marker of Revolutionary Special Forces. The nurse there pointed him towards the physical therapy room. Pushing open the door, he saw Mikel guiding Ace as he was walking between two wooden bars. He could see that Ace's muscles had atrophied from before the war, no doubt because of malnutrition in Impel Down, and also the devastation of the injury dealt by Akainu.

"Mikel, Ace," Carlos greeted, "Just stopped by to pick up things to deliver. Leon said that you had something for me, Mikel."

"Yes," Mikel said, "it's in my office though. Give us five minutes to finish Ace's session and then we'll head there." Carlos took a seat in the therapy room, as he watched Ace continue to exercise, walking back and forth with the support of the bars.

After the therapy session was over, a nurse came in to wheel Ace away in a chair. It was important that he get enough rest. Carlos could see that Ace had collapsed into the chair asleep, snoring away.

"Ace has narcolepsy." Mikel said, "I haven't over-exerted him. No need to worry, Cay." Carlos followed Mikel to his office, where Mikel handed him another sealed envelope. "For Dragon's eyes only."

"Of course," Carlos said, as he left. "I'd best leave you to supervise the patients for now. Uncle D will be glad to hear Ace is recovering."

"By the way, if you see Leki, tell him that he needs to find time for a session with Ace to evaluate the mental side of things," Mikel shot back.

Carlos assented before exiting the building. Once outside, he melted back into the ground, the two envelopes in his hand amongst the other messages he had had. Returning home, he found his father sitting in his private garden of his private estate, built in a valley between two almost impregnable mountains. It was always hard going for someone to walk up from the town in the main valley close by. Carlos was thankful that he had the power of the Terra Terra Fruit, it made transportation and travelling a lot less bothersome and much more practical. And he was, if not anything else, always one to look for the practical side of things. In that way, he was different to his younger brother, Edvard was the dreamer of the family

His father, the man who bankrolled the Revolutionaries was sipping a cup of tea. "Carlos," he greeted, "you are here to deliver the messages." Carlos handed over three envelopes and a folder to his father.

"These are the reports from Leki, and Eddy, and the main bases in the New World."

His father took the envelopes and had a read of them, and then sealed the envelopes again. They would go into the seastone safe that he stored the most valuable documents in. His father beckoned Carlos to follow him into the house and into his private office. On the wall was of course, a large portrait, his father and mother were both beaming, it had been painted just after their marriage.

Ricard handed his son an envelope as well, "for your Uncle," he said. "You'll probably need to get going, but I'll see you back home for dinner tonight."

"Yes Father." Edvard said, as he left his childhood home, bound for Dragon's location. He emerged once more from the earth in the Revolutionary's base in Baltigo. He immediately made his way towards Dragon's office, only to be told that Dragon was busy meeting with a certain someone that they had rescued, Nico Robin. Carlos waited outside where his uncle Dragon had set up his main office.

A young woman exited the office, Nico Robin, and Dragon ushered his nephew into the room. "I bring reports from our main base." He handed the two envelopes to Dragon, "and something from R as well."

Dragon nodded, his smile in place as he read the reports. "Tell Leon and Mikel that they are doing well and to keep it up. I'll be around to visit sometime. Tell R that I'm happy for him to keep expanding our supply line. I trust that the Spymaster will find a suitable country. Tell R that he'll need to remember to get some more Eternal Pose and Log Pose."

Carlos nodded. "and the young woman who just left? Was she Nico Robin?"

"Yes," Dragon replied, "the Light of the Revolution. For her ability to read poneglyph," Dragon continued, "she was dubbed by the World Government as the Demon of Ohara. Initially, she did not want to stay with us, but she now has two years before she reunites with her Captain. I have promised her that she will be able to return to Sabaody in two years when Luffy has called for his crew to all meet again. Apparently, Kuma sent all of the Straw Hat Pirates off in different directions to different isles."

"Two years," Carlos said, "in two years a lot of things can change."

"With the chaos of the battle at Marineford and its fallout, we can expect increased Marine patrols and World Government activity, as well as pirate activity. I'm sure that the yonkou will be fighting for the scraps of Whitebeard's territories."

Carlos nodded. "I'm sure that Leki is already putting his feelers out for any intelligence he can gather."

"I want us to concentrate liberating more countries on the Four Blues, whilst the World Government's attention is focused on the Grand Line and the New World. Pass that onto the Spymaster. Tell him to also keep looking for the Straw Hat Pirates, especially Luffy. I want to know that he is safe." Dragon also handed over an envelope for Carlos's younger brother, Edvard.

"Yes, Uncle." Carlos said. He left Baltigo and phased back into the earth to see his older brother Alekyne, and then his younger brother, Edvard. Such was the life of the user of the Terra Terra Fruit, but it was something that he could do well, do better than anyone else. Be trusted to carry messages that could not afford to fall into the wrong hands. And he would help the Revolutionaries in any way he could, even if it was just the menial but important task of delivering messages.

* * *

 **Interlude 1 Part 3: Edvard  
**

Edvard Rexford stood in the middle of the opulent palace in Alabasta. The king and princess had invited many important guests to celebrate their freedom from the now defunct Baroque Works which had been led by Crocodile.

RRR Industries was looking to expand into Alabasta to create jobs through building a factory, whilst bargaining with improved farming practices which would suit the desert country. The dossier prepared by RRR Industries market research team had stated that the king and princess were both fiercely nationalistic and hence, may not be so receptive of RRR Industries, especially as Baroque Works, Crocodile's organisation had just been booted out. Of course, the other dossier, prepared by Alekyne's spies had stated that the Princess Vivi had travelled with the Straw Hat pirates previously, and concluded that the Princess and King had a strong sense of morality. This was a country that could be won by diplomacy, if the people of the country were happy with their ruler. It was a country whose rulers recognised the true nature of the World Government. That was what Edvard was here to find out.

He walked around the palace ballroom, chatting about business with the other guests. He could see the King's guards, attentive to the people around them. He noted the Marines that were in attendance, as well as the World Government officials. Alekyne's dossier had said that there was an increased presence of Marines patrolling close by since the problem with Baroque Works.

Apparently, King Cobra Nefertari had happy news to announce, that the PrincessVivi was being betrothed and would be married soon to a local, a childhood friend of hers, Edvard gathered. Edvard joined in the pleasant applause, as he spied the high-ranking Marines that were in attendance. That would go in the report to be made to Alekyne. The next day would be spent negotiating with the King's trade minister to see if it were financially worth the while of RRR Industries to invest into Alabasta. The Eternal Pose that they would be able to get from this deal to Alabasta would also help with the movement of material through the first half of the Grand Line and stop their massive reliance on Carlos's powers. The Calm Belts prevented easy supply routes from being developed to the Grand Line, and so they had to establish factories and supply routes along the islands of the Grand Line, especially if one day, Mariejois was to fall.

Carlos had used the Terra Terra Fruit to create secret passages underneath the Red Line to join the four Blues which were regularly used by Revolutionary ships. However, the longest passage he had created joining all four Blues and the Grand Line, went underneath Mariejois, and above Fishman Island. Luckily, there was ten thousand metres above and below sea level so that the stability of the Red Line wasn't effected by a small passageway, just wide enough to fit two ships side by side through. Without the Terra Terra Fruit, it would have been a lot more difficult to maintain any sort of supply lines. It would have been like fighting six separate wars with six different supply chains, instead of just one. Calm Belt sailing was much too dangerous for supply ships with the Sea Kings.

Making a supply route through the Grand Line with its magnetic interference and reliance of Log Pose navigation meant that finding new bases and sailing supplies was treacherous, not to mention the higher ranking pirates and marines that patrolled the area. Supply routes in the Grand Line would either have to originate there, or, be ferried sailing up Reverse Mountain and then using an Eternal Pose. And Reverse Mountain was dangerous.

The other advantage of Alabasta was that it had a lively trading port, so ships coming in and out were not uncommon. Slipping agents in and out of the country with a lot of shipping traffic was easier than countries that did not. Edvard continued to walk around and observe the palace.

He saw that the high-ranking Marine in this area was Vice Admiral Onigumo. That he would note down for both the RRR briefing, and information for Alekyne. A dossier on the high-ranking Marines in the country would be required with analysis, just in case everything came to head in an ll-out civil war. The Revolutionaries wanted to know what they were up against. He also had to scout out Alabasta's own defence forces, knowing that they themselves had a pretty good private defence force, loyal to the monarch of the country. He walked around, mingling with the other guests. He saw the Princess and her betrothed.

Alekyne's dossier on her betrothed was a little more scant on detail, except that Alekyne thought that he was nationalistic. One of the local dignitaries waved Edvard over as he introduced Edvard to the happy couple and her father, the King. "This is Edvard Rexford, of RRR Industries."

"Enchanted to meet you, your highnesses, Kohza-san," Edvard replied, "Perhaps I could arrange a meeting with your highnesses to discuss some business opportunities. I will arrange for my secretary to be in contact with your office."

"Of course," the King replied. "I await your contact." For RRR Industries to consider investing in Alabasta could prove to be a boon for the country. RRR Industries was a large conglomerate, who he knew were looking to expand their operations in the Grand Line. The briefing produced by his staff had told him so. And for one of the son's of Ricard to show up personally to set up a meeting, it would be a great opportunity to increase the wealth of the country. However, he had to be careful, after all, Crocodile had turned out to be an investor at first, before trying to engage in a coup d'etat which had only been stopped because of Straw Hat Luffy.

He let the King, the Princess and her consort be led away from him by the royal family's escorts. He looked around, and saw the King's closest guards, Chaka and Pell, both Devil Fruit users survey the scene. Edvard had seen that the Princess's consort had looked at everyone with suspicion. A childhood friend of hers, and the Minister for Environment, but definitely not someone used to these types of soiree. It was times like these he thanked his father for teaching him the manners needed to survive in these types of events. The ability of hobnob and look unassuming and harmless was very much underestimated. Her consort was the sort that looked like he was always wary.

Edvard took another drink from one of the people serving drinks and took a long sip from his glass. He took a note that the Marine Vice Admiral in charge of the Navy Base in Alabasta had not turned up, but instead had sent a high ranking subordinate.

Edvard mused on that thought for a moment. Generally, it would be considered bad taste for the Marines to send a subordinate to such a function, especially as it was the Princess's Betrothal Celebration and Freedom from Baroque Works. He was sure that the King would not look upon this lightly. The subtle insult would have been noted. Perhaps it was Onigumo's distaste for official functions, or perhaps it was because Alabasta's history was now so entwined with pirates. A shichibukai had tried to usurp a legitimate government, which was not a good look for the World Government. Though of course, they covered it up as usual, saying that the World Government had liberated the country, stopping Crocodile. Rogue as he was, and now he had escaped from Impel Down, current location unknown.

It was much later in the day that Edvard was hidden in the building next to the Marine Office in Alabasta, black den den mushi in hand. He was tapping into a den den mushi conversation between Vice Admiral Onigumo, and Marine Headquarters. Given that the Vice Admiral had not attended the Royal Party, that only spoke of something important going on with the Marines. And hence, the need to spy on the Marines Office. As he held the black den den mushi in the palm of his hands he heard, "The Revolutionaries struck again, they have taken over another country in the Grand Line. Those damned Revolutionaries Special Forces are a thorn in our side. It was the Sacred Shaman leading the forces. Even Vice Admiral Doberman stood no chance against him and that damned Devil Fruit of his. Casualties on our side were high whereas theirs was almost non-existent. And Cipher Pol was of no use." CP-0 had found it hard to infiltrate the Revolutionaries. And they had yet to successfully implant an agent in Revolutionaries Special Forces.

So, Edvard mused, as he listened in, Mikel had lead another successful rebellion against the World Government. He continued to listen to the conversation over the black den den mushi. "Really?"

"The Sacred Shaman uses a Devil Fruit power that we haven't seen before. His troops seem to get up and fight again, even the heavily wounded ones. Headquarters thinks it has something to do with accelerated healing. On top of that, all of their Special Forces troops are all proficient in Observation and Armament Haki."

"Has any one come close to capturing the Sacred Shaman, or finding out his identity?" Sure, they had a wanted poster of the man posted all around the world, but they had no idea where he had come from or who he was. Only a first name, Mikel, overheard in a fight.

"No," the answer came back, "nothing, besides the name Mikel and a description of what he looks like. We do not know where he came from, or where he is based. Those Revolutionaries Special Forces always move around. It makes them hard to track down. They seem to set up, liberate and then decamp. The Special Forces permanent base is in the New World, out of our reach. That much we have gathered from our agents."

Edvard continued to listen in, "Given that they have started liberating islands on the Grand Line, all Marine Bases are to be put on high alert rating, especially if there is civilian discontent."

"Then Alabasta should be fine," Onigumo again, "the King and Princess are both very popular. No chance of unrest here, since Vice Admiral Smoker liberated the country from Crocodile. The civilians are all very happy with their current rulers."

"Still, you should keep a close watch. Rumour has it that the Revolutionaries are looking to increase their activities once more. And the Grand Line is looking like the most likely target. We haven't seen the Steadfast Sentinel, the Trailblazer, the Hellraiser or the Spymaster for a while. They've been separately operating for a while now. Not since we outwitted them with the fake prison transfer. They could be planning something big for revenge. Headquarters out."

Edvard withdrew his black den den mushi and put it back into his pocket. _So, it looks like the World Government is starting to clue in on the increased activities that we have been taking. As we gather momentum, we will be able to do more at a more rapid pace. But at the same time, we will have more to defend, more to lose as well._ Edvard exited the building next to the Marine Office, and headed back towards the hotel where he was staying for his visit to Alabasta.

Once he arrived back at the hotel, he was greeted with a message from the front desk at the hotel. He took the note and tipped the front desk generously. Walking up to his room, he unlocked the door and then unfolded the note. He noticed the wax seal on the note before he opened it, the official seal of the royal family of Alabasta. Perhaps they were interested in having an RRR Industries trading route and factory on Alabasta, to provide local jobs. _Good._

He sat down at the hotel bar, where he was staying. He turned to the bartender and ordered a shot of whiskey, the slow burn of the alcohol didn't affect him much at all, being a half-dragon Zoan. After all, dragons breathed fire. That was one of the advantages of the Mythical Zoan, he appeared to be fully human on the outside. "Another shot, please," he said to the bartender. He let this one sit a little longer in the shot glass on the table as he listened in to the hubbub around him. Celebrations of Alabasta's liberation from Baroque Works were still going on.

There were a list of wanted posters plastered in his line of sight in the hotel lobby. Edvard smirked as he noticed a marine grunt come in to update the posters. A new one was pasted on the board, as one was taken down. He scanned over the posters, gaze finally coming to rest on one with a high bounty. _The Trailblazer, Wanted Dead or Alive: 750,000,000 beli._ A small smile came to Edvard's face. The picture was of course, his main disguise which he used when he was on mission. Next to it was pinned, _The Hellraiser, Wanted Dead or Alive: 750,000,000 beli_ and then _The Spymaster_ , _Wanted Dead or Alive: 750,000,000 beli._ Of course, the one with the highest bounty was Monkey D. Dragon. The marine grunt scuttled out of the hotel after pinning up the posters.

The next day, he came to the palace in Alubarna, where he would meet with the King and his royal advisors. What surprised Edvard was that the Princess was there too, along with her betrothed. Edvard took some papers out of his suitcase, each containing and outline of RRR Industries proposal for its operations in Alabasta. "So you see," Edvard said, as he spoke to his outline, "RRR Industries is a world leading business which can provide great economic benefits to Alabasta, to make this kingdom more prosperous. All we require is dedicated access to part of your main port and some land to establish our factories. This will provide many jobs for your people."

It was one of the royal advisor's that addressed him. "Your security plans seem to be a bit grand."

"We pride ourselves on delivering product on time. Our word is our promise. So in order to deter thieves and the like, we do have very tight security over our facilities."

"And RRR Industries will allow the local forces to into those docks and inspect the cargo if they need to?"

"Of course," Edvard replied, smiling, "we work within local laws. We are happy to allow the Alabastan Government to inspect our cargo and docks when there is a need to." The royal advisor nodded. Things seemed to be going well. Soon, they would be able to use Alabasta as another possible staging point. From there, Water 7 was accessible, and with it, access to very good shipwrights.

He bowed to the royal family, "if there is anything else you need, please contact my secretary by den den mushi. Otherwise, I look forwards to hearing from you. Your highnesses." Edvard was escorted out of the council chambers by two the two Zoan-Devil Fruit users who served as the chief guards of the King and Princess. He hoped that it was a job well done and that the royal family would allow RRR Industries to build a factory and maintain docks in Alabasta.

Edvard returned to his hotel room before picking up his den den mushi, calling his father, Ricard. "Father," he said, "Negotiations with Alabasta are going well. I think they may welcome RRR Industries investment into their country."

"Good," Ricard replied over the den den mushi, "we don't have much manufacturing presence on the Grand Line. The country is relatively stable?"

"Yes," Edvard replied, "from what I have gathered, the Princess and the King are both very popular and loved in this country. And they seem to treat their people well. I haven't seen or heard of any abuses."

"Alright," Ricard answered, "proceed with the investment if the terms are favourable." The den den mushi hung up.

Edvard now pulled out his white den den mushi and placed a call to his brother Carlos. "Cay," he greeted his brother when he picked up. He also took out the platinum den den mushi and activated it.

"Leki's with me," his brother replied.

"Alabasta seems to be okay with our investments. Father's approved it."

"I'll come by with Leki to inspect the last paperwork once it is done," Cay said. "We'll go from there."

Edvard heard his eldest brother's assent. If the Alabastan government decided to accept their proposal, then they were one step closer to their goal, a base in the Grand Line close to Water 7 and then Enies Lobby and World Government headquarters in Mariejois. Another link in their supply chain which would enable them to sustain a long war with the World Government. That was the eventual aim, to build a supply chain to supply their army that could reach Mariejois, where their chief enemies were situated. Once Mariejois and those that ruled from there were destroyed, the world would be a freer place.

* * *

 **Devil Fruit Corner #2**

 **Fruit: Terra Terra Fruit**

 **Type: Logia**

 **Powers:** This fruit grants the user power over earth, rock and soil. It has the standard weaknesses to seastone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Revolutionary: The Other Side of the Beli Coin**

 **Thanks to all the readers. Any ideas for plot lines, OC characters you want are more than welcome.  
**

* * *

 **Standard copyright disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

 **Interlude 2: Mikel**

Mikel, the Sacred Shaman, stood on the prow of an unmarked Revolutionary ship as it sailed stealthily around a Marine base headed for the country of Escetia where he was to meet up with a small cell that they had established in the country. According to calculations and intelligence reports, the people of this country were ready to overthrow the yoke of the World Government, and so, with his carefully chosen team of experts he and the Revolutionaries were making their way to the country.

Next to him on the prow stood Cristan, his blonde hair peaking out under the bandana he always wore. He turned to Mikel. "We'll soon be there," he said, as he pulled the telescope away from his eye.

Mikel would have liked to have Bellamy with him, also known as Agent Scorpio of the Twelve, a former pirate that was one of Mikel's 'charity cases' or so Leki joked. But he had been pulled straight from the first mission after basic training for a long term mission by Leki. Usually, he preferred to command the men that he had saved, his 'charity cases' but Bellamy's mission was long-term and deep undercover.

Mikel nodded, "We'll make contact with the local team and then once the army has gathered, we'll take out the Marine base." The affirmative reply from Agent Cancer beside him indicated that his orders were soon to be carried out. Instead he had Cristan, Agent Cancer with him, a master of staff fighting, who was also a well trained doctor, a man who could heal by conventional means. Mikel preferred to term himself a healer. Agent Pisces, a man with the power of blending into his surroundings, had already been despatched by the Spymaster to infiltrate the main Marine base in Escetia and was ready to wreak havoc through sabotage. The Blend Blend fruit that Agent Pisces had eaten made him a perfect spy and saboteur as it allowed him to blend into any surroundings.

He also had Flint with him, the steely-eyed, dark haired small arms expert, Agent Sagittarius. Pistols were his speciality. He was one of Alekyne's recruits, cold and logical.

The unmarked Revolutionary fleet made its way under the cover of night into Scoliar Bay, where they were to meet the small cell that was native to Escetia. Once the ship dropped anchor into the bay. Mikel, using the power of his Devil Fruit flashed a signal to the shore, once, twice, then three times. When Cristan indicated that he had seen the correct reply, the occupants of the unmarked fleet began to disembark onto smaller boats to row to shore.

Flint jumped off the lead rowboat from his position on the prow onto the shore, followed by Agent Cancer, Cristan, who waded through the water to the shore. Mikel waited for the last of the men before 'flashing' onto the shore from the main ship. The bottom of his sandal landed softly on the sand of the beach as he smiled and greeted the local resistance leader.

As Cristan looked after the set up of the Revolutionary camp, Mikel took Agent Scorpio and a small escort with him to talk to the local resistance leader. They were led a small ways to a hidden cave in the woods where the resistance was based. The mouth of the cave was well hidden by dense foliage and Mikel had a hard time picking out the entrance. Once inside, they were led into a small room in the hollowed out cave. Mikel recognised the earthenwork of Cay, the Hellraiser, a fellow senior Revolutionary who wielded the power of the Terra Terra Fruit. A wooden table adorned the centre of the room, and spread on it was a map of the country.

When he looked at those that were there, he was pleasantly surprised. "Commander Sabo," he greeted. "So you are leading the army?" Sabo waved back and nodded. Sabo would lead the army composed of local resistance, and Revolutionary Regulars.

Mikel remembered when he had last met Commander Sabo. After Sabo had recovered from his catatonic state from reading the news of Marineford. He had given the man a quick check-up, but one thing they talked about was Ace, who was currently still recovering, working with Leon, now that the most delicate part of his physical recovery was over.

He and Leki had been summoned by Dragon, to Baltigo to meet with Sabo, who Leki promptly dubbed Dragon's protege. It had been a surprise to find out that after Dragon had been forced to leave Ace and Luffy to Garp, that they had met a friend who was now a brother.

Sabo replied, "Mikel." If the Sacred Shaman was now on mission again, it must mean that Ace was getting well enough for the Revolutionaries's chief healer to leave on a mission. It must now also mean that Ace was starting his training. He flashed back to when he had met the Sacred Shaman and the Spymaster, after he had recovered his memories. It was ironic, that he had recovered his memories, but Ace had lost his.

 _The Spymaster tipped his top hat to the other gentleman that was Dragon's protege. "Commander Sabo, greetings," Leki said, "I'm Leki, the Spymaster. This is Mikel, the Sacred Shaman. Revolutionary Special Forces Commanders. I understand that from Dragon-san that you wished to speak to us."_

" _So you're the man behind Revolutionary Intelligence," Sabo replied, directing his reply to the Spymaster, "a lot of missions have gone well because of your briefings."_

 _Leki nodded. "It is a highly dangerous game that I play with the World Government. But every bit of good information counts in our success."_

" _I hear you do good work too," Mikel interjected, a beatific smile on his face, "Commander Sabo, the Regulars are quite efficient in their work beating back the Marines." Regulars were in charge of peacekeeping and conquest, more long term boots on the ground for the Revolutionaries, unlike Special Forces which usually came in and out of countries on special missions. They had come a long way in the last couple of years. "Dragon has a liking for you, he does talk about you like a son."_

" _Perhaps we should take a seat," Alekyne stated, gesturing for the other two men to take a seat in the small room. Alekyne claimed a plush chair for himself, his cane resting on the side of the chair as he activated the platinum den den mushi. Mikel sat down in one of the other chairs, his staff resting on the back. Sabo sat on a third chair, upholstered. "What do you want to speak to us about?"_

" _Ace," Sabo replied. "Dragon told me he's alive. He's a childhood friend of mine, my brother. I met him when he was living with Garp and Dadan. After Dragon had to leave him and Luffy behind."_

 _Alekyne nodded, his lips pursed, naturally suspicious though the Zen Zen Fruit was not warning of danger. Mikel started to talk, "Physically, he's fine, recovered from that horrible wound given to him by Akainu. Recovery is beginning, slowly but surely. I have prescribed a recovery plan for him, overseen by myself and the Steadfast Sentinel. There will be a lot of intense physiotherapy and strengthening exercises. I estimate about one year for him to start to regain full physical strength and conditioning. No need to worry, eventually, he'll be fit enough again, eventually."_

 _Sabo sensed the unspoken but. He asked, "you seem to be uncertain about some things. What is it?"_

" _Physically, he'll recover," Mikel replied, "but mentally, psychologically, I'm not so sure. When he woke up, he woke up with no memory."_

" _He's amnesiac. No memory of the past or how he ended up with us. So he doesn't know the circumstances of his injury, at all. Mikel and I both deem it to be too dangerous, given his current delicate condition to attempt to make him remember. Perhaps, one day, he will remember, but I would not force him to chase his past memories," Alekyne said._

" _So he has amnesia like I did." Sabo mused. He himself had been in a catatonic shock when he had first regained his memories of Ace right after the battle of Marineford. He had lived life without his childhood memories for ten years._

 _Mikel answered, "yes, he does. So unfortunately, he won't remember you from his childhood. But I'm sure eventually, your paths will cross. If you would like, I could arrange for a visit."_

" _At a mutually agreeable place," Alekyne threw in. Regulars were not briefed on where the main Special Forces base was in the New World, which was where Ace was recovering right now. But if Mikel okayed it, Carlos could probably arrange a visit at another island. Security protocols still had to be respected especially given that Regulars weren't all personally vetted by him. "Maybe eventually you'll cross paths on a mission. But if he doesn't remember, then he'll just think of you as a fellow Revolutionary."  
_

" _You plan on turning him into a Revolutionary?" Sabo asked. Were they taking away his right to choose, his freedom by keeping his past from him. Would he have wanted to go back to what was left of the Whitebeard Pirates? Or would he want to stay with the Revolutionaries and Sabo? Though he understood the medical reasons, it still seemed a bit disconcerting to Sabo._

" _It's the safest place for him to be now, he'd be killed almost anywhere else," Mikel said, "especially given his current weak state. We will keep a good watch over him. He was very nearly lost to us forever."_

" _Yes," Alekyne stated, "he'd be a valuable asset to the Special Forces, and with the World Government thinking that he is dead, it's best he stays somewhere where he won't be recognised or have information of his survival leaked out to the World Government. Logically, that would be with Special Forces." Special Forces was after all, always in disguise and it was a requirement that Special Forces were able to evade identification by Observation Haki. "I hope that once he makes a full recovery, the World Government will just assume that we have found the Flame Flame Fruit and fed it to one of our members."_

" _Though of course, we understand if you want him with you in Regulars," Mikel said to Sabo. After all, they were brothers. Mikel understood Sabo wanting to be close to his brother._

 _Sabo shook his head, Ace was safest with Special Forces, for now, hidden away from the public for as long as possible. And he knew that Mikel was the best person to oversee Ace's recovery, the man was a medical miracle worker. Maybe when Ace was fully recovered, then they could sail the seas together, like they had intended to._

 _Ace was weak right now. Sabo would have to watch over him too as well as Luffy, who had disappeared after Marineford, to somewhere even the Spymaster had not yet penetrated._

 _It was all that he could do right now to make up for disappearing for ten years._

Sabo shook himself out of his reverie as the local commander, Sunari, began the briefing. He pointed to the main positions of the local Marine troops. He provided a break down of their strengths and weaknesses, a consideration of the local terrain and where best to ambush and fight the battle. The briefing, partially prepared by Agent Pisces, included information about the local Marine commanders and their strengths and weaknesses.

The Revolutionary Special Forces would be launching hit and run raids on Marine infrastructure as the slower local resistance army moved forwards towards the main Marine base in the capital of Escetia, the city of Malabari. The port city housed a sizeable Marine base for the area which would have to be knocked out of commission if a a revolution was to be successful in displacing the Marines.

The commander of the Marine base was Commander Stoker, who was according to Agent Pisces, a Zoan Devil Fruit user. Agent Pisces had said that it was one of the Cat Model Zoan's which usually meant quick reflexes and enhanced speed. Coupled with knowledge of Rokushiki and perhaps even Haki of some sort, Commander Stoker made a very dangerous officer. He would have to be dealt with by Mikel or one of his three commanding agents.

"Don't worry Sunari-san," Mikel said as the briefing finished, as he reassured Sunari with a pat on the shoulder, "Agents Sagittarius, Cancer and I will manage to take out Commander Stoker. The three of us know what we're doing. We know how to beat high level Marines." Sunari nodded.

"As long as the main army prepared to fight their troops and we'll deal with their elites," Flint stated, his demeanour, cold, "we'll be all right." As Mikel and Flint left the briefing and returned to the Revolutionaries camp which was now bustling with activity as supplies and weapons were readied for the attack on the Marine troops.

Mikel and Flint entered into the command tent, lifting the nondescript white flap. As it came back down behind them, the two of them walked to the centre of the command tent where a small table had been set up. Cristan turned around to greet his fellow officer and commanding officer for this mission. "So I take it that the briefing is complete," he said, as he fixed the bandanna adorning his head.

Mikel replied in the alternative, "the three of us will be charged with taking out the Marine base's commander, Stoker. According to Arsene, the man has eaten a cat type model Zoan Devil Fruit. So more than likely, we'll be fighting someone with enhanced speed and strength from Devil Fruit."

"So, who's going to have first go at him?" Flint asked.

"We take him together," Mikel said, "You and I. Cristan will be on standby." They were here to take down Commander Stoker of the Marines and to finish the process of liberating this country from the World Government. Local resistance fighters would, along with the bulk of the Revolutionary Elites, take on the local Marine army.

"Understood," Flint replied. He prepared the pistols that he was carrying. Developed by the Revolutionaries's secret weapons division, they were able to fire seven bullets before being reloaded. He carried spare clips with him as well. He also had his standard combat knives as well as some more hidden knives, spares that he carried. And lastly he packed the two rare Fusil Dials, for when he ran out of bullets and had to rely on the clouds generated from the Dials in combat.

He knew that the Revolutionaries's top researchers were working on a new weapon, modifying the Pacifista's mouth cannons into small arms. Project Pika was its name, and as the leading expert on small arms in the Revolution he would be the one to test them out, under Edvard and Mikel's supervision. Once he was well-armed, he joined the other two top agents of the Revolutionaries Special Forces Division.

Mikel saw Flint approach, Cristan was already with him, affixing the Flame Dials at the ends of his staff. The three of them, along with Revolutionary Special Forces Elites would begin hitting Marine infrastructure as soon as they set out. And then they would peel off to find and destroy the Marine chain of command. Agent Pisces, who had already infiltrated the Marine Base would also be sabotaging the base from within, and then would make to join the other Elites.

The attack began that night with a raid on a Marine supply dump, not that well guarded, but guarded none the less. Mikel did not feel the need to personally lead that one, he assigned the mission to Cristan, whilst he continued to prepare, with Flint for the main attack.

Cristan led the squad of Revolutionary Special Forces. The night sky was clear, with only stars twinkling in the sky. As they approached the supply dump, the squad fanned out, rifles and weapons at the ready. Their demolitions expert hunkered down behind cover and began final preparations for his explosives. What they couldn't steal, they would destroy. He signalled for the sniper in the team to set up. Half of the remaining team were set in overwatch mode, as he and the rest of the team snuck up to the supply base.

There were two guards patrolling outside. The moon was hidden behind clouds. Cristan waited until the perfect moment when the Marine's attention was not on each other. His staff bashed one over the head, and another of his team stabbed one, a killing blow straight through the neck, ensuring silence. Cristan and his half of the team dragged the bodies away to hide them. He saw one of his team members take out a flash dial, to be used as a distraction to the patrol before they came through the gates.

Cristan saw the flash dial go into the supply dump, emitting a bright flash. They entered, weapons at the ready, firing rifles. Cristan deflected a bullet aimed at him with his staff, before knocking the offending Marine out with a icy wind blast from the dial hidden in his staff. It was the latest thing that he had added to his staff, extra elemental attacks for surprise factor. He swept his staff low before clonking the Marine on the head for a knock-out.

He saw that his team had already taken out the majority of the enemy Marines with rifle shots. Cristan and his team began to take the supplies from the dump as the demolitions team prepared to blow the supply dump sky high. They took all the loot that they could carry, before leaving the base.

Once they were a safe distance away, the base blew sky high as the demolitions took effect. The supply dump burned brightly against the night sky. Cristan and the special forces team returned to the Revolutionaries main camp. Hopefully, the other teams that had been sent out to disrupt Marine supplies had similar success.

The morning sun began to rise over Escetia as the Revolutionary Special Forces and the local rebellion in Escetia marched on the Marine headquarters in Malarabi. Mikel made sure that he was seen, with Flint, to draw the enemy Marines out. A message had come the night before from Agent Pisces who was already ensconced within the Malarabi.

Their discovery had the desired effect, the Marines rushed out to battle the small Revolutionaries squad, leaving the city, and their base wide open for the Escetian rebel army to take the Marine base and force them out.

Mikel swung his staff at the incoming Marines, creating a shockwave which threw the first line back. The Revolutionaries special forces fired their weapons, at the Marine gunners, riflemen and cannoneers. Marine Swordsman and Halberds began to charge at their front line as well as those proficient in bare knuckle fighting.

The Revolutionaries retaliated, the Special Forces soldiers all using Armament Haki to block damage from the Marines. Flint fired his pistols, seven shot rounds, each shot accurate, a disabling or killing shot. He was that accurate with small arms. Flint slid beneath a errant sword swing, before firing a bullet into the Marine's backs, bringing them down immediately. He rolled away from a downwards halberd strike and rose to one knee before shooting another Marine, in the dominant shoulder. The weapon the Marine was wielding dropped to the ground before he shot again, this time a kill shot.

A stray bullet flashed past his right arm as he turned sideways to avoid it, nicking the outside of his coat, sending a stray thread flying. He shot another Marine soldier in the chest, a kill shot as he ducked under another sword swing. He loaded his Fusil Dial into the cartridge of one gun, this time using the generated cloud as a shield to stop a halberd slash in its tracks, before shooting the offending Marine with another gun.

Mikel was being rushed by numerous Marines, but none of them seemed to be able to keep up with his speed. Although he used a staff, he was far from benign when using it. He swung his staff in a broad sweep, the shock-wave emanating from his swing taking out a dozen Marines. He was waiting for the Marine Commander to show up. Cut the head off the snake, and generally, the Marines were demoralised very quickly. A sword strike came close as he blocked it with his staff, before sliding his staff in his hands to hit the Marine that was trying to attack from behind. The staff slid forwards again in his hand to strike another Marine in the chest.

He could sense that the other Revolutionaries Special Forces troops were taking down the cannoneers and riflemen of the Marines. He felt more than saw the incoming swipe from Commander Stoker's Zoan transformed body.

He raised his staff to block the clawed attack. The Marines's Commander had responded to Mikel's gambit. His staff twirled in his hands as he blocked the claw strikes of the Marine Commander. He then began to counter-attack with his staff, jabbing with one end at Commander Stoker, forcing him backwards.

" **Panther Claw:** **Hundred Slashes** ," Mikel had to jump backwards to avoid a fast attack, as Commander Stoker pushed forwards in an attempt to defeat Mikel.

Hardening his staff with Armament Haki, Mikel aimed at Commander Stoker's legs with his staff. His aim was to throw off Stoker's balance with this series of attacks, with the ultimate aim of tripping the man. This left Mikel's left hand free for attacking with the power of the Holy Holy Fruit. " **Holy Bolt**." Mikel thrust his left hand forwards and unleashed an energy based attack at Commander Stoker's torso whilst simultaneously trying to trip him with his staff, using attacks from the **Scavenger** **Beating Stick Style**.

The blast from Mikel's **Holy Bolt** attack took Commander Stoker straight in the chest as he intended, burning away part of the Marine uniform that he wore, revealing the fur beneath of the Zoan transformation beneath.

"You," Commander Stoker growled, as he saw his uniform ruined.

 _Rokushiki_ , Mikel had time to think, as he perceived that Stoker began to use **Soru** to try to outpace him. Mikel called on his own training in **Shuurai Tekken** , to counter the man's speed with his own. Things became a blur to the Marines that were attacking. Mikel used the power of the Holy Holy Fruit to boost his own speed, as he unleashed **Saint's Prayer** , which instead of being an attack directed at an enemy, was a technique that boosted one's own speed and strength. A column of light shone from the clouds above on Mikel as the power of the Holy Holy Fruit.

Mikel's senses sharpened as Commander Stoker came at him with **Panther Claw: Hundred Strikes** again. This time the attack was quicker, and the claws caught and ripped material from Mikel's toga. He kicked out with his sandalled foot, coated with Armament Haki, at Stoker's knee, forcing it to snap back at the joint.

He lashed out with his staff, aiming low at the legs to force Stoker off balance with the **Scavenger Beating Stick Style**. This time Mikel's attacks were quicker, and, thrusting forwards with his staff, he managed to cause Commander Stoker to trip.

With the agility of a cat, Stoker landed on his feet, even though Mikel had caused him to trip. Stoker sprang back at Mikel, aiming with **Panther Claw: Thousand Swipes**. Mikel bought his staff up, spinning it around in a shielding technique. He saw Stoker try to use **Shigan** , to punch a hole in Mikel's defence, but Mikel dodged to the side. He threw another **Holy Bolt** at Stoker to push him back further. This time Mikel went on the attack, bringing the staff down in an overhead strike, forcing Stoker into a block with crossed forearms.

Stoker cursed, as the staff came crashing down onto his forearms. The staff had been hardened by Armament Haki. He pushed upwards trying to force Mikel out of position and off balance, but the man seemed to be pushing with greater force. He had to roll away from the attack as the staff thumped into the ground next to him. He attacked again with another move **Panther Claw: Aerial Slash** , concentrating the claws to produce a slicing shock-wave.

The slicing shock-wave caught Mikel's toga sleeve again, fraying it further. Mikel fired back with another bolt of holy energy. A combination of **Tekkai** and Armament Haki, backed with Zoan powers. Mikel now had to concentrate on dodging the attack. He could sense that Commander Stoker was pushing his hardest and he just had to outlast this burst. Or...he could...

 **Deity's Strike** , the ultimate attack of the Holy Holy Fruit, columns of pure holy energy which burned its target or targets from the heavens above. It was a technique that Mikel rarely used, for it left him drained for a while, but to take out the Marine Commander Stoker and hence, force victory for the Revolutionary Army as long as Sabo and Sunari led their part of the army to victory as well and destroyed the Marine Base.

Mikel called on the intense power of the Holy Holy Fruit concentrating for that attack as he continued to fend off Commander Stoker's **Panther Claw** attacks with his staff. The light in the sky grew more intense as he unleashed **Deity's Strike** , a column of purely destructive holy energy tore through the sky engulfing Commander Stoker who screamed in pain as he was burned by the Mikel's ultimate attack.

As the attack faded, Mikel saw that Commander Stoker was unconscious, seared black by his attack. The Revolutionary Special Forces with him rallied as the Marine's Commander fell. The Marine troops broke, retreating, as Mikel saw Flint lead the charge to rout the Marines. A medic came to attend to Mikel with some provisions. He thanked the man, as he rose again, ready to follow the rest of the troops as they marched towards Malarabi.

When Mikel reached Malarabi, the Revolutionary Army, along with the local rebels had already taken the palace, and were in the process of destroying taking the Marine Base. In the courtyard he could see Marines who had been taken prisoner by the Revolutionary Army. They would be left to the locals to deal with. Local Marines were likely to join the new government, or, if they desired to, return home. Most of the locals were low ranking anyway. The more higher ranking ones, and the Commanders would be put into prison. Those that were deemed too dangerous were to be taken by the Revolutionary Army away from the country. That would be left to Sabo and the regulars and Dragon to decide what to do with them.

Speaking of Sabo, the Revolutionary Army Commander was overseeing the taking down of all of the Marine insignia on the base, and the couple of Marine ships that they had managed to capture. Those resources would be co-opted into either the Revolutionary Army, or remain in Escetia to be staffed by the local defence forces.

Mikel headed to the temporary hospital to see where he could help the medics and doctors with treatment of patients. The thing he most hated about these missions was counting the dead after each mission. Another life that was wasted was all that he thought about those who died in battle. But he had also seen the corruption and cruelty of the Celestial Dragons and their World Government first hand, and he knew that it had to be stopped, otherwise the atrocities they committed would never stop.

Once things had settled, Mikel met with Sabo and Sunari for a meeting. It would be left up to Sabo and the Regulars to help set up any new governmental structure and planning with respect to Escetia. The Special Forces jobs were done. As soon as Mikel was able to hold a quick debrief, they would leave on their ships and head back towards Leyran, before they would head onto their next mission. Unless there was the likelihood of a counter-insurgency to restore the Marines and World Government rule that would be able to gain traction, which would have been contrary to Leki's research on the place.

Still, he was sure that Sabo had a team in the Regulars that could stop any counter-insurgency. Mikel's teams would provide help if requested, but otherwise, they would likely have to move onto their next mission, be it sabotage, or establishing and training new rebel cells.

Sabo met with Mikel later that day. "Commander Sabo," Mikel asked, "do you require any Special Forces to stay, or will you and your troops be able to handle any attempts at counter insurgency."

Sabo replied, "There's no need for Special Forces to stay, Koala, Hack and I, and our troops have a handle on things."

"Then we shall take our leave," Mikel replied, "it was good working with you, Commander. I hope to hear from you again." Mikel bowed and left the room headed back to the barracks that Special Forces had co-opted for their short stay.

The next morning, Mikel's six squads left on their boats, headed back towards Leyran. Arsene, his long black trench coat flapping in the wind, stood next to Mikel as Escetia faded into the distance. "I'm sure that the Spymaster will have any mission for me soon," Arsene said. "Another infiltration mission."

"Most likely," Mikel answered, "you are one of our best spies. And we have to use our people to our best advantage."

"Fight smart," Arsene said, "right?" That was the philosophy of the Spymaster. And Arsene had been recruited by the Spymaster. Chosen by him if one were inclined to be less flattering. The Blend Blend Fruit eaten by Arsene made him an excellent spy and his skills in evading detection by Observation Haki made him even more invaluable.

Mikel assented. He turned around as he billowing material of his toga fluttered in the wind. It was time to return to base, for down time, before the next mission.

* * *

 **A/N:** In a way I think of Special Forces as like an RPG party - you have Mikel the cleric, Alekyne as an enchanter, Leon as the fighter, Edvard - hybrid fighter/mage class, Carlos - the defensive tank. Teamwork FTW every time!

Please take time to leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Revolutionary: The Other Side of the Beli Coin**

 **Thanks to all the readers. Any ideas for plot lines, OC characters you want are more than welcome.  
**

* * *

 **Standard copyright disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

 **Interlude 3 Part 1: Leon  
**

It was almost one long and painful year later, as Ace began the final stages of his physical therapy. He had never regained his memory of what had occurred before he had been rescued by his father. He had been under the care of another member of his father's household, Leon for the past year, after his initial recovery. The man screamed military drill sergeant in Ace's mind, in all aspects, clothing, personality and philosophy. He instinctually rebelled against that sort of authority, but he had to admit that Leon was one hell of a combat trainer. It was early one morning when Leon summoned Ace to start working on training, or rather re-training.

 _I'm going to break all those bad combat habits you undoubtedly developed growing up,_ Ace remembered Leon telling him. And he was right, though going slowly, Leon was very methodical, and the exercises that Leon put him through were not chaotic at all. Firstly, Leon had Ace work on generation of fire. Firstly, small, just a small orb of flame at his fingertips. _It is all about control_ , _Leon had said_. Controlling the fire that he generated, and doing various tricks with fire. Leon had also told him that as he physically recovered, the training would become more demanding. However, right now, Leon made sure that he was being treated very carefully. Mikel had told Leon that this was the first time that he had bought anyone back, from someone who was technically dead, so caution was being taken with the recovery.

It was time for morning training. Leon had made sure that Ace ate a proper breakfast every morning to keep his strength up on Mikel's orders. Falling asleep after breakfast was ill-advised, that was, despite the predilection towards narcolepsy that his father also had at times. Ace knew that Leki, Cay and Eddy had disappeared from the island base and come back only very irregularly, from time to time, off to another mission or off to their other lives. He had found out that they had other identities outside the Revolution, and thus, his father had not told him their full names. Sometimes he would pick up some hints about what their lives were like outside the Revolution whilst talking to them. They seemed to live quite comfortably from what he gathered.

Today, it was more of the simple exercises, controlled and closely supervised by Leon. He now had to form a fiery whip and hit certain targets, at certain intervals. This was a training session about finesse and accuracy. After a year, he had become more accustomed to the cold efficiency that Leon required of him. Overwhelming power was a risk during a fight especially if you weren't sure of winning with that attack. And it was bad during recovery from such horrific injuries. Controlled aggression was Leon's favoured way of fighting. Once he knew that he would win, then he'd strike hard. Just hard enough to achieve victory to conserve for the next battle. The first few passes when they had trained in sparring from Leon were heavy, but usually probing shots rather than all out attacks.

It gave Ace chances to score hits, if he could summon enough power to win within the first few hits. However, Leon was tough and superhumanly resilient. That was a chance he would have to take when they sparred.

But first, he had to practice hitting targets, they had Marines images painted on them, starting from the Fleet Admirals down, some of them had images of the Celestial Dragons on them, with their bubble-heads. They were spaced at random intervals and he had to control the fire in his hand, so that it would burn through the paper images mounted on the targets, but not damage the target itself beyond repair. This required intense concentration and finesse.

When Leon indicated for the exercise to begin, he lashed out with fire, one-two-three strikes on the targets closest to him on the right. It was that side that he favoured with the first lot of attacks, then on the left, he hit three more targets, leaving the last six to be hit with two more attacks. He seemed to be at a limit of three strikes, before having to regroup and attack again. That was undoubtedly a weakness that Leon would have him work on.

Once target practice had finished, a fifteen minute break was allowed for rest, and then sparring. Leon and another Revolutionary, Troy had worked on a standard unarmed combat training for all Revolutionaries, the **Shuurai Tekken** stance. Ace had learned the basics of the **Shuurai Tekken** stance, until Leon had encouraged him to add his own variation to the forms. Leon had said that many of the top Revolutionaries that he had trained all had personal variations of the basic **Shuurai Tekken** stance.

They moved over the the second training area, which was a large clear area. Leon took up the **Shuurai Tekken** stance. Though he taught all the Revolutionaries the basic techniques so that they were all good hand to hand fighters, Leon had his own special variation, **Shuurai Tekken: Complete Commando Combat** which used the powers of the Force Force Fruit and haki to augment the basic stances.

Ace's personal variation was named the **Fists of Fire**. It obviously utilised the powers of the Flame Flame Fruit. He took his stance across from Leon. Leon bowed, and the sparring began. Leon probed forwards with a quick strike, though even for him, a quick strike was hard. The power of the Force Force fruit literally allowed him to concentrate energy into a finger, so that even a simple touch could send anyone flying away.

Ace blocked quickly, and launched into a series of quick attacks with his fists. Bringing the power of the Flame Flame Fruit to bear, he lashed out, this time with a flaming kick, a surprise attack, as Ace's variation on **Shuurai Tekken** didn't usually incorporate as many kicking attacks as some of the other variations. But it seemed that he must have adapted his fighting style. His kick struck Leon's shin solidly, the flames from the kick burning against the faint sheen of the **Backboard** technique that Leon had thrown up. Even so, the surprise attack had managed to scorch the other man's pants.

Leon smiled wryly, he had to become more serious. He threw another quick combination of punches, one, two, and a sneaky stiff fingered blow towards the throat, intended to cause his opponent to gag, and lose concentration. The stiff blow worked, Ace hadn't gotten his block up in the time. The young man choked, his air abruptly cut off for less than a second, but that was all that was needed for Leon to hit with a combination of punches and kicks, ended with a thunderous throw that sent Ace into the ground, quite heavily.

After a year of recovery, Leon knew that Ace was a very tough man, though perhaps what Alekyne and Dragon had told him had left him a bit naïve about the world outside of the Revolutionaries. Because of his amnesia from before he was rescued by the Revolutionaries, Ace showed absolute loyalty to his adoptive father and their cause. Alekyne had reckoned that it was best for Ace's mental health that he should have nothing to remind him of his past, lest it trigger mental shock. So he himself, had strengthened those barriers. Edvard had joked once that perhaps it was karmic, Roger had claimed Luffy, now Dragon was claiming Ace.

True to form, Ace recovered quickly from the bout as they continued the training session, fists and kicks flying rapidly as they both made use of the easiest form of haki to try to predict each others attacks.

As the soon-to-be sixth member of the Black Operations team of the Revolutionaries, Ace had to be trained thoroughly not only in fighting, but more importantly survival. After physical training and combat training came tactics and outdoor survival skills. Things that black operations operatives needed to know to survive, when they undertook the most dangerous operations, assassination, rescue and retrievals. The team had to learn to survive without any support if any mission went pear-shaped.

Leon knew that Ace was close to achieving the level of proficiency required for Black Operations, and then they would undertake their first mission as a team of six rather than the five they were previously. An extra man would always help out on the missions, especially one that could control an element like fire.

Dinner was a simple fare, as per usual for the Revolutionaries, and was efficiently served, shared by all at the base. Everyone had the same food as everyone else, unless there was some special dietary requirement. It was one of the rules of the base, no matter what your rank was, the same food was eaten by all from Dragon downwards. Commanders shared with their men. This built a sense of camaraderie that was not present in their opponents the Marines who worked on a strict hierarchy. You would rarely see a Marine Admiral dine with his men. These men would die for their commanders and for each other.

As the sun rose the next morning, Leon prepared for the new day with a brisk run around the base before a quick breakfast, and then to physical training which would be followed by a break and then to haki training for those that could wield the power whilst the others headed for weapons training. Lunch followed, then unarmed combat training followed by survival training.

After breakfast the Revolutionaries all began to work on strength and aerobic training. Leon and Ace led half of the group in strength training as they worked on transforming the men's and women's bodies into lean, mean, fighting machines. One thing he had noticed though, was that the Special Operations consisted entirely of humans. For they were the elites of the Revolution and they needed to be able fight when others could not. They also undertook the more dangerous missions in assisting the natives of each country that wished to be liberated. Instead of being an army of invaders, they were liberation specialists, there to help, but not to stay.

Liberated countries were nominally tied to the Revolutionaries, and sometimes they were called in to defeat counter-revolutions sponsored by the World Government and the Marines as well, but other than that, Special Operations did not maintain much of a permanent presence in countries that they helped liberate. It was not their role to provide the replacement government, that was up to the people that were liberated, they were there to assist and also to protect when needed. One danger to newly liberated countries was the ever present threat of being attacked by the Marines, especially by Buster Call. However, a mass gathering of such Marine power was easily penetrated by Revolutionary Intelligence and as such preparations could be made for sabotage missions on the fleet as it gathered through Leki's sleeper agents. Other more troublesome ones were when pirate crews decided to try to run roughshod over newly liberated countries. It was then, that the Black Operations or the Twelve Stars were called in with the Revolutionaries Special Forces to boot them back out. This could often result in a long drawn out battle.

As strength training finished and aerobic training began, Ace and Leon led the men in a run around the base. Leon, as he was running, turned to Ace and spoke, "As soon as Mikel gets back from his latest mission, he'll certify you mission ready. It's been a long year, but I think that your ready to undertake black operations missions with us."

Ace turned to Leon to reply, "Dad will have to approve though." A year ago, Ace's adoptive father, Dragon, the most dangerous man in the world had rescued him from certain death with the help of Mikel, and the two top Revolutionaries, the Spymaster, Leki and the Hellraiser, Cay. Ace remembered when Dragon had told him the story of his family, biological, his father was the pirate king Gol D Roger, and his adoptive parents, Dragon and Relena, his adoptive grandfather, Garp, and little brother Luffy. He remembered that Relena had been killed by the World Government, and so Dragon had left to mourn, and went on to found the Revolution, with the mysterious financial genius known only as 'R', whose name was not revealed to any except those that already knew.

"Uncle D knows that you are ready now," Leon answered, "I think he can't wait to see what chaos you can cause the World Government with your flames." Leon turned, looking forwards again, as he navigated the men through towards the obstacle course. As he reached the first obstacle, he started to clamber up the wooden wall using the rope that hung from the top of the wooden wall. Up and over, Leon and Ace had a short rest as they waited for the men in front of them to make it over the wall, and then they both went as the others followed.

The wooden wall was followed by a crawling obstacle which required them to crawl through the mud underneath a wire mesh. Once that was successfully navigated, a rope swing over a shallow muddy pond followed. Leon swung his way over to the other ledge. He then continued his run, Ace right behind him as they made their way to the nets where they had to climb up to a platform before descending again down a rope to the ground.

The next obstacle was five wooden fences, offset against each other so that the runner had to run one way, and then the other to pass. With that successfully navigated, there was a set of monkey bars and rings which tested upper body strength and then a quick run to the finish.

Ace sprinted the last one hundred metres of the run, as he passed the finish line slightly ahead of Leon. The men and women who had finished before him were already in their cool down routine, to prevent muscle injury. He joined the others in stretching as his body cooled down from the obstacle course and run. A break followed before Ace and Leon and a sizeable amount of the Revolutionaries headed for haki training, whilst the others broke off for weapons training.

Troy Lazat, a brown-blonde haired man from a country called Jianghu in the New World, led the training in haki. Troy was the one who, along with Leon had developed Lightning Strike First, and whilst Leon had mastered the form and only practised that form, Troy was an expert in many forms of unarmed combat having been taught by the many masters of Jianghu.

Most of the Revolutionaries trained by Troy were proponents of Observation Haki which allowed a limited precognition. About half again could wield Armament Haki which allowed them to hit Logia Devil Fruit users and provided some protection against attacks.

By far the rarest of haki, Conqueror's Haki, was something that was not trained but occurred naturally within a person. Either they had it, or they did not. Therefore, haki training was always limited to the first two, the precognitive power and the attack augmentation power. Although it was rumoured that Conqueror's haki could increase in strength as the person himself strengthened.

All of the top Revolutionaries were all proficient in both types of the two trainable types of haki and also how to counter being sensed by Observation Haki, especially Agents Piscses, Gemini and Libra, who were the top infiltration agents. It was rumoured that Dragon was proficient in all three forms of haki but no one had seen how powerful Dragon's Conqueror's haki was. Certainly, all of the Black Operations team of the Revolutionaries were experts in wielding both of the first two types of haki for the opponents they often faced were also proficient in them, especially the members of Cipher Pols 8, 9 and 0.

Ace had learnt the first two types of haki in his two years training under Troy and Leon. Under their watchful tutelage he had started by learning the precognitive power, and then the attack augmentation power. Being an expert in both was the last thing he had to master before he would become the sixth member of the Black Operations team.

It was lunchtime when an unnatural occurrence of storm clouds gathered over the base, usually a signal that Dragon was paying a visit. His arrival was almost always heralded by unnatural weather. True to form, he called the base commander, Leon and Troy into meeting with him in the main office of the camp. As the door of the office closed, Dragon looked at his adopted son across the table from him and turned to Leon and Troy, "is Ace ready? Leki reports that Mikel's got the situation in Escetia under control, but he wants Ace on board as soon as possible."

Troy replied, as the lead trainer of Revolutionary Special Forces, replied, "Sir, Ace is ready to go. I'm sure that he'll perform admirably in the field."

Leon added, "I agree with Troy, Ace is ready to go on mission with us."

Dragon nodded, "I'll tell Leki, and he'll put Ace on the active roster." He turned to Leon, "Leon could you stay for a moment. Troy, you can pass my son the good news." He motioned for Troy to leave the room. After the door closed behind Troy, Dragon turned to Leon, after he activated the platinum den den mushi which blocked out any hidden bugs or listening devices, "Is Ace ready to be listed on the active roster? Leki is gathering the intelligence and beginning to plan a Black Operation."

"Uncle D," Leon replied, "Ace is ready for Black Operations. Both his haki and Devil Fruit power usage is up to scratch. The boy can now control flames with such precision that he can throw a fire arrow and hit a bullseye two hundred metres away. He can also engulf an area around him in flame. It'll be useful to have earth and fire with us."

"Good," Dragon replied, "Black Operations Intelligence will gather you for a special briefing as soon as it is ready." There were two active black operations at the current time, this could be related to one of those, or it could be a different one that was designed to cause chaos to the World Government, but perhaps involved something that may have been seen to be against Revolutionary ideals and unacceptable to the masses.

Leon nodded, "Yes, sir. Of course." It was unspoken that one of their greatest enemies was the new Fleet Admiral Akainu. Along with Blackbeard and his crew they were the two that had a Death Mark from Dragon himself. That meant that the mission was only taken by Black Operations and it was done by any means necessary. Collateral damage to civilians was not a factor. The only goal was completing the mission without loss of Revolutionaries. They were the only lives that mattered on these missions and hence they were not undertaken lightly.

"When things are ready, Cay will come and take Ace and yourself from here to the briefing but there will be some time before Intelligence is ready." As Leon switched the platinum den den mushi off, turning off the jamming, Dragon strode past Leon and opened the door and exited. Leon followed him out of the building. As he exited the building, Leon saw Dragon's body begin to fade before it was only an ethereal outline. Storm clouds began to again gather as Dragon disappeared from where he had stood. Leon could faintly perceive the outline of a dragon in the air as the clouds dispersed, indicating that Dragon had left the island.

Striding towards the mess hall to catch a late lunch he entered the mess hall where he sat with the men after collecting his food. The mess hall was abuzz with conversation after Dragon's visit, knowing that the Revolutionaries here could be called upon for a mission to assist in liberating a country from the tyranny of the World Government.

The elite Special Forces troops of this base were waiting for Troy's announcement, at the end of the lunch period before further training would occur. Once lunchtime finished, Troy and Leon stood up at the front of the mess hall. "Everyone, listen up," Leon shouted, his voice ringing through the mess hall.

"The boss is assigning squads one to six to Mikel, he's arriving in one week," Troy stated after the hubbub in the hall had died down. "Squads seven to twelve are to go to Santa Flurida with Leon, leaving in three days." Santa Flurida was a country that had been recently liberated from the World Government which was facing threats from a pirate crew and needed help with dealing with those threats as well as the training of their own national army. The Revolutionaries would serve two functions, to deter the pirate crew and to train.

With the twelve squads that left, twelve more would return from current missions for home assignments. Troy said, "everyone, get ready to move out. Briefings begin tomorrow for squads seven to twelve."

"Yes, sir," the men replied, as they scrambled out of the mess hall to afternoon training. As Ace and Troy left with the last of the men, Leon following, he told Ace that he would be coming with him on his first mission, to Santa Flurida with squads seven to twelve.

* * *

One week later, Leon, Ace and six squads of Revolutionaries set sail on their three ships towards Santa Flurida. Santa Flurida was in the Grand Line, an almost irreplaceable asset for their cause as they slowly advanced down the Grand Line, seeking to establish a supply line for an eventual attack on Mariejois, the end goal was to raze that country and the World Nobles who resided there. Unfortunately, whilst the World Government and the Marines had been removed in a coup, a pirate fleet escaping from the New World was said to have descended onto the island of Santa Flurida with the intent of claiming the island for themselves.

As the Revolutionary troops that had been sent to Santa Flurida had just fought a series of battles to expel the Marines, and were as such, depleted of manpower and materiel, another long protracted battle against a pirate fleet would prove costly. Hence, the relief squadron lead by Leon and Ace would head to Santa Flurida and beat off the attack. The elite troops that were at Santa Flurida would be used to shore up the country's defences and start to train the new army.

The Revolutionaries's ships were all standard ships, the only sign, a small flag indicating that they were Revolutionaries. Leon had bought a few other Special Forces Commanders with him, Lorana Hawkins, or Agent Virgo as she was more well known. A genius engineer and the only female in the Twelve Stars, her expertise would be needed both on the field as a fighter with her vicious war fans, and off the field, to assist in building defences. Leon also had Agent Libra, Thierry Lupin with him. An assassin of the highest quality and a man who was a good spy. Just in case they needed to cut the head off the snake. The team was rounded out with Tomas Bradden, Agent Aries.

This would be the first time that Ace had left on a mission since he had been recovered by the Revolutionaries. He had met some of the Twelve Stars, attending mission briefings with them and Leon as they planned the defence of Santa Flurida. Agent Virgo had been put in charge of building defences, and that meant, from what Ace gathered, traps of sorts and walls from where the Santa Fluridian and Revolutionary squadrons could shoot at the oncoming enemy. She was one of Eddy's close friends, both being mechanically minded.

The traps and defences would only stop the weaker of the pirates, and delay them, giving time for Agents Libra, Aries, Leon and Ace himself to take care of the stronger pirates. Agent Virgo would then also join them in the fight against the stronger pirates. The Santa Fluridian army was commanded by General Sykes and he along with his aides, and each of the six Revolutionary Squad Commanders were involved in the briefing. A map marked with the likely invasion points around the capital was spread out between them.

Wooden pieces represented each of the Revolutionary squads, the Santa Fluridian army, and the invading pirates, which were marked in red. General Sykes picked at the pieces, moving them around in what seemed like simulations of possible battle scenarios. Leon gave comments every so often,as did Tomas. Agent Pisces asked if any scouts had recognised the pirate flag that had been flying or anyone from a wanted poster.

It was General Sykes's aide, Captain Moseley that answered, "the ship has been deliberately hiding its Jolly Roger. We can't even one hundred percent be certain it is pirates. But Marines generally always sail with Marine regalia so that is our best guess. And from what we observed, they do act like pirates."

Leon mused, "so they aren't flying a flag." This was his problem to deal with. It could be a Cipher Pol unit of the World Government, which if so, the Revolutionaries would have to kill without hesitation. Without the information, the Revolutionaries would have to deal with a few more unknowns. As the briefing concluded, the plans were set for the defence of Santa Flurida.

The Revolutionaries had set up camp within the walls of Santa Flurida's capital city, San Sebastian. Inland, and by a river, it was the capital, although the main trading port of San Juanita had already fallen to the pirates. By the time the pirates had first landed, the Santa Fluridian navy had already been devastated by the previous fight against the Marines and as such, had been easy pickings for the assumed pirates. Most of their troops had managed to retreat up the river to San Sebastian so actual casualties had not been as large as first feared.

Leon and Ace sat in the common room of the main barracks where the Revolutionaries Special Forces squads were housed. Everyone, except for the sentries were now resting, preparing for the battle which was surely to come the next day.

"Tomorrow's the big day," Ace said, "my first live mission." It had been a long time coming, and he hoped that he would acquit himself well tomorrow on the battlefield. The Santa Fluridian's deserved to have self-determination, and not be run roughshod by pirates who would undoubtedly loot their treasury and enslave the people. Or so that is what he had gathered from the briefing given by General Sykes.

As part of his recovery, he had read the Revolutionaries's reports of what had happened to nations such as Alabasta, and other various countries that had been run roughshod by pirates such as Arlong. Of course, he had also been debriefed about the World Government's abuses against its own citizens on Grey Terminal and the like.

"You'll do fine," Leon replied, "Ace. I have the utmost confidence in you. Like everyone else in the team does."

"But what if I screw up?" Ace asked. "What if get hurt badly and lose my memory again." Even after a year, Ace had not been able to remember anything from before he had woken up in the Revolutionaries's infirmary. He had not remembered a single thing about his life prior to that moment. Anything he knew was from what he was told by the other Revolutionaries, mainly Leki, and Dragon himself. He had not even met anyone outside Revolutionaries Special Forces, with the exception of Sabo, who was one of Dragon's highest ranking subordinates. For secrecy purposes, Leki had said. Regulars and Special Forces generally do not meet except on mission. If one was compromised, the other could still fully function.

Sabo was the second in command of the regular forces of the Revolutionaries, and had said that he had been one of Ace's childhood friends. Sabo had told him some stories of when they were younger, such as living with Ace and Luffy's grandfather, Garp which he gathered was after Dragon had been forced to leave. It was at that time, Sabo said, that they had met. But Ace could not remember any of it so he wasn't sure if those things had really happened. They certainly sounded quite fantastical, like being left in the jungle to fight monstrous animals. Being raised by mountain bandits. He turned his thoughts back towards his worries about tomorrow.

"It's not going to happen," Leon replied, "we are a team, and we watch each other's backs. We take enemies as a team not one on one." This was the difference between the Revolutionaries Special Forces and other fighters. They were built to function as a team, each complementing the other, fighting as a unit rather than as individuals which Leon had said that pirates, and pirate hunters and even higher up Marines were prone to do, especially the more powerful ones. That was what they were trained to do, to fight as a unit. "All you have to do is to keep calm and follow the team." No matter how powerful each of them individually were, they fought always as a team, synergy increased their effectiveness.

"We watch each other's backs," Ace repeated. "We work together as a team. Like you taught us."

"Yes. And together we shall succeed," Leon stated. "Be wary but not worried. Now, Ace," Leon said, "get a good night's rest. I have a feeling that tomorrow's battle will be tough. But I have the utmost confidence in your training and your abilities. Just remember, keep a cool head." With that said, Leon headed off to his own quarters to rest.

Ace remained behind in the common room, reflecting on what Leon had just said. Sure, he had been taught well by Leon and Troy and had taken part in training exercises, but this was his first real battle and he had an important role to play within the team. But as Leon said, the team covers each others's backs. They support each other through the battle. A team is stronger than the sum of its parts. He vowed quietly to himself that he would do his part tomorrow. Ace rose, and strode to his own quarters, to rest, passing the night sentries, just in case the pirates decided that a night raid was in order.

* * *

 **A/N:** Part 2 will depict the battle.

Please take time to leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Revolutionary: The Other Side of the Beli Coin**

 **Thanks to all the readers. Any ideas for plot lines, OC characters you want are more than welcome.  
**

* * *

 **Standard copyright disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

 **Interlude 3 Part 2: Leon  
**

The bells tolled in the morning sun as the approaching pirates came. The attack came from the east of the city, forcing the defenders to look into the rising sun. Still, the defenders led by General Sykes and Leon, had to defend the city. It was not the time he would have chosen, but it was the timing of the attack that they got. They could see the pirate ships sailing down the river towards the docks, which weren't behind the city walls. General Sykes ordered cannon fire at the incoming ships, their coastal defences unleashed a barrage of cannon fire at the incoming pirate ships.

As the cannonballs sailed towards the pirate ships, Leon observed from his place on the city walls. The ship was not flying a Jolly Roger, perhaps it was trying to move stealthily without being recognised. Leon waited to see if any hit. He spied one, diced in half as it approached a ship. _A swordsman_ he guessed. A second barrage was fired at the ships, but bar a few minor hits, none of the pirate ships seemed to suffer much damage. He could see most of the cannonballs being deflected and destroyed before they reached the ships. The ships reached the docks when the third barrage was fired, this time hoping to catch the pirates as they were disembarking.

Out of his spyglass, General Sykes could see that the pirates were swarming through the harbour making their way to the lower town which was outside the city walls. He swung the spyglass further, to see that cannons were being unloaded and wheeled up towards the main gate.

The lower town had been deemed too hard to defend without significant casualties and had thus been abandoned, after being booby trapped by Agent Virgo and the Santa Fluridian engineers. The townsfolk of the lower town had been evacuated behind the city walls and the people were already on rations just in case.

Cannons were fired at the walls as the attack on the city walls began. General Sykes gave the order for their cannons to return fire. The wall shook when struck by the cannons. The Santa Fluridian cannons weren't as accurate, but still, they aimed to take out any heavy weaponry that the invading pirates had.

As a cannon ball approached where Leon was standing on top of the wall next to General Sykes, above the main gate, he called on the power of his Devil Fruit. The cannon ball careened towards him, Leon drew his fist back and then punched the cannon ball, sending it flying back towards whence it came. It was then that the invading pirates realised that the Santa Fluridian army was not about to go down as easily at San Sebastian as it had in San Juanita.

The cannons continued to pound at the walls of the San Sebastian, as a battering ram was prepared at the gates. Agent Virgo, coordinating the traps on the main approach to the main gate saw one of her traps destroyed by a shock wave, creating a path to the walls..

Ace, clad in a black trench coat, open with black jeans and boots and, black cowboy hat, who was standing next to Leon, with Agents Libra and Aries next to them, watched as a shockwave emerged from the midst of the pirate crowd aimed straight at the wall. It was then, that Leon jumped off the wall, palm extended as he brought the power of the Force Force Fruit to deflect the shockwave back. Ace took that as the signal and followed Agents Aries and Libra down. The main gate opened as the City Defenders swarmed out.

Ace followed his fellow Revolutionary Special Forces commanders, behind Leon who was deflecting attacks with the powers of the Force Force Fruit. Behind him in a line covered by his **Backboard** was Agents Libra and Aries who were using the cover provided by Leon to attack, jumping up and over to launch attacks from above Leon's shield. Ace saw Tomas jump high, his whips creating an x-shaped shockwave at a group of pirates. Thierry was behind him, cape fluttering, as Tomas landed after his attack, Thierry unleashed his concealed weaponry, two derringers appearing in his hands, as he fired twice at the pirates who were starting to go down under the relentless attack of their small unit.

Ace brought the power of his Devil Fruit to power, lobbing two fireballs at the incoming pirates. Leon blocked another attack before retaliating with his own which sent a dust cloud flying up, temporarily blocking vision. Leon ducked behind a building and Tomas, Thierry and Ace followed him. Twin fireballs at the ready, Ace waited for Leon's signal to provide covering fire. As pirates charged past, they attacked, scattering the incoming pirates.

It was then, that Ace found himself facing a particularly fierce pirate, probably one of the leaders, wielding a giant hammer of some sort. Ace's hand burst into flames as he prepared to fight.

The giant hammer turned black, _Armament haki_ , he thought to himself as it swung in. The mallet came to a stop a centimetre from hitting Ace, stopped right in its tracks, before the pirate bounced away using the momentum of hitting the shield created by his **Backboard** technique. Ace looked up to see that Leon had appeared behind him, providing the defence where it was needed.

"Now," Leon ordered, as he dropped the shield created by **Backboard** that he had interposed between Ace and the incoming attack. A stream of fire emerged from Ace's mouth as he exhaled fire, an attack borrowed from his fellow Revolutionary, Edvard, who was a Dragon Zoan. The synchronised defence and attack put the pirate on the back foot, his fiery breath forcing the pirate back and away.

Ace saw the pirate's eyes harden, a look of anger on his face before he swung the mallet again, coated with Armament haki. Leon blocked the attack again with the Force Force Fruit's powers, and Ace, knowing that they had practised the tandem attacks, leaped over Leon's head, his right fist burning, " **Shuurai Tekken: Fists of Fire, Vulcan Hammer**." He smashed his fire imbued fist into the man's midsection, sending him flying away.

He landed as the fire faded from his fist. Another thing that Leon had taught, conserving power when not attacking. Over-reliance on Devil Fruit powers was fatal. Especially since he wasn't actively attacking at that moment, Tomas had arrived and the two steel whips he wielded pushed the mallet wielding pirate further back. As Tomas's attack ended, and there looked to be an opening for a counter-attack, Leon was on top of the pirate, attacking with his **Drop Shot** attack, an overhead strike augmented by the power of the Force Force Fruit, sending him flying away.

This was the strategy that Revolutionaries Special Forces used. Leon could feel one team behind him acting as overwatch as another moved into firing position. He could hear rifle shots whiz by. The main camp of the invading pirate army was their main objective. There were two other teams from a squad that were charged with disrupting and destroying supply lines. Two squads were dedicated to the defence of the keep.

They made their way forwards, slowly, but inexorably winning the battle. Although there were pockets of resistance, with Leon covering, and Ace attacking they slowly but surely made their way close to the pirate's main camp, where they expected the most resistance.

Ace charged in, fists blazing with fire as the lead attacker as they reached the main camp, only to be blocked by twin swords imbued with Armament haki. Using the momentum of the blocked he flipped over and threw fireballs in quick succession, one-two-three, until he was relieved in the attack by Tomas as two steel whips entwined the swords. This gave him precious time to land and regroup for the next attack as Tomas withdrew his attack, having disentangled his steel whips with the twin swords.

Ace dodged an attack from a spiked ball attached to the end of a chain, a chain flail, the spiked ball ending with a dog's head. _A weapon that has been fed a Zoan Devil Fruit_ , Ace thought as he deflected the attack by coating his arm firstly, with Armament Haki and then a coat of flames on top.

He saw Leon deal a stunning blow to a shark fishman, sending him flying backwards with a Force Force Fruit imbued fist, before taking down the mallet wielding man with a grapple tackle, slamming him into the now cratered ground, a move straight out of the **Complete Commando Combat** variation of **Shuurai Tekken** practised by Leon and one that Ace knew would hurt as he had been on the receiving end of many of those during training.

Ace faced the swordsman again, ready to attack. He saw Thierry engage the shark fishman with a concealed dart launcher in his left gauntlet, a dart dipped in Thierry's special stun potion, designed to knock out before a fatal blow with the hidden blades he carried. Even Ace did not know what other concealed weaponry the man carried on him. He was a very efficient assassin, the Revolutionaries's best, and a good fighter, tasked with the delicate jobs.

Ace dodged an attack as the two swords swiped down at him. Even with a Logia Devil Fruit, during Leon's training, he had been taught how to dodge incoming strikes properly rather than relying on the Logia's intangibility powers. There were too many possible enemies that were proficient in Armament Haki that could cut logia fruit users to be solely reliant on intangibility.

He called the power of fire to his hands again, this time forming a blade of fire, blocking the incoming sword swings. Three times he blocked the swinging swords with his own blades, until he saw the swordsman jump back and unleash an attack with a flurry of rose petals. " **Rose Rondo** ," Ace heard as the attack came straight for him.

Flames flared in front of him, as Ace sent small green orbs of fire at the incoming rose petals, incinerating them. What he didn't notice was the shock-wave of the attack following behind which forced him backwards, off balance for a vital second. He slid back on the ground as flames licked his forearms. It left him exposed and away from the rest of his team, for now.

He had to dodge a few incoming attacks from the swordsman, but one thing he noticed was that the pirates never seemed to team up on him, unlike what he had learned in the Revolutionaries, the pirates fought in a way that seemed to prefer forcing one to one battles amongst the more powerful. Ace shook himself out of the realisation, as he found cover behind a building.

Catching his breath he prepared to dodge the next slash. He weaved away from the next slash before ducking underneath the next one. He saw that the swordsman now had his arms crossed, the horizontally moving sword-arm above the one that had slashed vertically at him. He attacked with a flame-imbued rising strike, forcing both of his opponent's arms up, allowing him to unleash a signature **Shuurai Tekken: Pele Kick** to his opponent's chest, the flaming kick knocking the wind out of his opponent's sails. This gave him precious time to observe the battle, and see where his team was, to reorient himself.

He saw an opening to attack as the chain flail wielding man's weapon was extended in an attack. He knew that it would have to return to be thrown again. Ace zipped back over to where Tomas was, fighting against the chain flail wielding man. The battle had devolved to a few intense one on one fights between officers. He could see Leon blocking a giant wooden mallet with the power of the Force Force Fruit, trying to draw them back into some sort of formation from which they can fight the battle in a more tactical manner.

Ace threw himself at the chained flail wielding man, punching out with a fist of fire coming from above the chain, but it seemed as if the chain magically folded upon itself, and the dog's head flail came shooting at him even as the chain was retracting at the same time. He had forgotten about the Zoan fruit that had been 'eaten' by the weapon. The flail head sailed straight through his fiery part of his fist, and the head of the mace clamped down on his right fist. He felt himself being dragged down towards the ground, as he struck at the flail head with his other fist, using Armament Haki instead, making it let go. He landed on the ground, awkwardly, off balance, and had to throw himself into a dive to avoid the next swing.

The dust settled around him as he stood. He had underestimated the man and the weapon. He would not do that again. His fists lit up with fire again as he bobbed and weaved his way closer, using fireballs to deflect attacks until he could get close enough to be within range. He noticed that Tomas was fending off Ace's previous opponent. He spotted Leon out of the corner of his eye, and began to draw the battle that he was having closer to where Leon and his opponent, the giant mallet wielding pirate, hoping that their fights could cross at a time which would allow them to switch opponent's or catch one in the crossfire.

He ducked under the spiked ball at the end of the chain flail again, jumping backwards so that he found himself back to back with his commanding officer. "Now," he heard Leon say as Leon launched Ace into the air with the power of the Force Force Fruit, giving a new angle of attack whilst creating a **Backboard** around him to block the two incoming attacks.

Ace used the height to launch a two **Vulcan Hammer** attacks, with both his left and right fists, at the two opponents, surprising them with the new angle of attack, leaving them no time to block. His intense attacks left both pirates sporting fresh burns. As he landed, Leon pressed the attack at the chain flail wielding pirate, switching opponents leaving Ace to deal with the mallet wielding man. He sensed Leon had blocked the next flail strike with his **Backspin** technique, stopping the flail in its tracks. It was one of the advantages of the Force Force Fruit against weapons that required momentum. Backspin could stop them right in their tracks. The dog head at the end of the flail tried to bite out, but with the loss of all momentum, it was easy for Leon to dodge and get in close and hit the pirate with a force imbued strike.

Leon saw the black Armament Haki coat the chain flail wielding man's shoulder as he attacked. Still the force was enough to send the man flying backwards in an awkward blocking position. He recognised the pirate from the wanted posters, but these particular set of pirates had disappeared off the Revolutionary Intelligence radar for the past year, in hiding. He would have to get Leki and Mikel to take a look at Ace carefully in the debrief, especially his memory.

He switched opponent's again as Thierry dodged a strike from Namule. "Thierry, switch out. I've got the fishman." Leon loved the hand to hand combat, because he was almost unmatched in it amongst the Revolutionaries Special Forces, except by Troy who was a true master of unarmed combat.

The fishman he was facing did not use weapons, but instead relied on Fishman Karate. He jumped in close, throwing a quick combination of attacks, each Force imbued, a fist and a strike, followed by a kick. The fishman dodged his first two strikes before coming back with a few Fishman Karate moves of his own. Leon turned his body side-on, as a fist flashed by where his head had been. This was his chance, he grabbed onto the retracting arm and pulled, throwing Namule off balance, and then slammed a force imbued elbow straight into the fishman's chest, sending him flying a way backwards. He turned to help out Thierry, who was fending off the chain flail wielder, Rakuyo with his hidden blade. He wondered what former Whitebeard Pirates would be doing attacking this country in Paradise. And also, were they using a new Jolly Roger.

Ace was left facing the mallet wielding man, now singed by his attacks. He went on the attack, throwing fireballs, not overpowering ones, but enough to keep the pirate off balance, for the vital strike. He planned his attack, jumping over one attack, rolling to the side to avoid another. Once he got close enough, he used a flame imbued kick to send the mallet wielding man flying into his companion who had been Tomas's opponent.

He saw that Leon and Thierry had teamed up against the chain flail wielding man, and Tomas and Ace himself joined their two team-mates. He could see that the paralysing dart that Thierry had hit the shark fishman with was beginning to really take affect, having also been hit by Leon's forced imbued elbow. Leon assumed front position again, providing shielding through the Force Force fruit's powers, for the rest of his team to go on the attack.

Ace made his right arm light up in flame as he prepared to attack once more. The four pirates were facing him and his team.

"Who are you? You dare use our dead brother's powers against us," he heard them shout out.

"You can call me the Imperial Inferno. Revolutionary Special Forces Commander," Ace said, he did not give his real name, it was another thing that Dragon and Leki had warned him about, half the fun was trying to make the enemies figure out who you really were. "Santa Flurida is under our protection. Now, get out of our country. **Shuurai Tekken: Fists of Fire,** **Agni Strike**." The flames roared to life around him as a giant hand of fire came crashing down at the pirates, decimating the centre of the main camp.

They moved quickly, under the cover of Ace's brilliant flaming attack. Leon slammed the now slowed down shark fishman into the ground with a vicious throw before choking the fishman into unconsciousness. Tomas had wrapped his steel whip around the chain flail and was engaged in a battle of strength with its wielder. Thierry had pulled out another two derringers and attacked the mallet wielding pirate with bullets and darts from his assassin's gauntlet.

Ace attacked the swordsman, using armament haki to block sword strikes with his forearms, before pushing out with another Vulcan Hammer attack. It was then, the Revolutionaries's last commander arrived as reinforcements, Lorana's war fans sang as they deflected the swordsman's counterattack. The Santa Fluridan army was on its way to victory as the pirate band broke, running. Leon used the Force Force fruit to send the mallet wielding pirate flying away with a Drop Shot attack. The Santa Fluridan army began to pursue the retreating pirates. The Revolutionaries Special Forces squads followed.

Ace saw that the three main pirates who were still conscious had disengaged and were retreating. He looked down at the knocked out shark fishman, now a prisoner of the Santa Fluridan and the Revolutionaries. The disciplined squads of Revolutionaries now stood guard, as General Sykes ordered the rest of his men back to help fortify San Sebastian's defences again. The pursuers were recalled. The wounded pirates and army and Revolutionaries were treated at the field hospital. He himself reported in to the field hospital where the doctors and medics were triaging patients. Ace collapsed into a chair and felt himself relax, the battle stress over for now. A Santa Fluridan doctor rushed by, seeing Ace sleeping in the chair despite the noise of the field hospital around him. One of the Revolutionary medics looked at the doctor, "no need to worry. The commander tends to fall asleep after physical exertion, no matter how loud it is. He doesn't look like he needs any major treatment right now. Let him rest." The Santa Fluridan doctor nodded as they went to treat their next patients.

After they had been treated, the pirates would then thrown in a secure jail facility, ready for interrogation. Leon was interested in interrogating Namule, for he wanted to know what the former Whitebeard Pirate was doing here, in a country that now was under the protection of the Revolutionaries. He walked into the field hospital to get his own wounds treated. He was having a bit of trouble with the right side of his torso, probably a cracked rib or some very deep bruising that he needed to get sorted. He saw Ace, snoozing away in a chair. He remembered that Ace, according to Mikel who had heard it from Dragon himself, was narcoleptic, so the let down from his first real mission had probably sent him into uncontrolled sleep. He trudged up to the doctors, lifting his shirt to reveal a bruised right side. The doctor began to treat him by feeling for each of the ribs under his muscled torso.

Ace woke up in the chair that he had fallen asleep in. His narcolepsy had struck again. From what Mikel had told him, he was prone to falling asleep in situations of high stress and emotion. Mikel had prescribed a treatment regime for it, to manage the symptoms. He had hated meditation at first, because it meant staying still, but Mikel had insisted that he become good at it, because the other main treatment was via a potion, which could become addictive, and also Mikel was not sure how his body would react as he had consumed a logia Devil Fruit. So he had been forced to learn to meditate to manage his situation. He arose to get treatment for the bruises and cuts he had sustained during the battle.

While he was being patched up by one of the Revolutionary medics, he reflected on how he had done in his first mission. He knew that Leon, and Leki would order a debrief once the mission was over. Ace had enjoyed the mission, once he had thrown his first fireball, his mission mind had taken over, and he had lost the nervousness that had plagued him whilst he was still waiting. It was interesting fighting against pirates, but he observed how differently they fought to the Revolutionaries. How things devolved into one on one fights between the strongest fighters in both forces. It seemed to Ace that pirates did not strategize as much in a small battle situation. Whist they seemed to have an overall strategy, they seemed to rely on the strength of their officers to break through and officers rarely seemed to cover each other Leon and Troy had taught him to.

It was the shark fishman that interested Ace the most, because he hadn't ever seen one before, that he remembered. The Revolutionaries Special Forces were all human. Sure he had seen some mermen and other fishmen in the Regulars and even the odd giant or two, but this was the first time he would have been able to see a shark fishman up close.

Leon, after he had deposited the shark fishman they had captured into the most secure cell, had called Leki with a white den den mushi to report on the battle, and pass on the latest intelligence. Especially with Ace encountering former Whitebeard pirates again. This could have been dangerous for his mental and psychological condition.

Alekyne had cursed over the white den den mushi, "of course it had to be the fishman that you captured," which meant that his psychic powers were next to useless in interrogation.

"He's a former Whitebeard Pirate," Leon said. "Namule. The attackers were all former Whitebeard pirates. I think Ace should sit this one out."

Leki sighed, "You and Agent Libra should handle the interrogation. Keep Ace away from the interrogation. Once you return to Leyran, I'll schedule a quick visit with Mikel for a diagnostic and then a debrief."

On his end of the den den mushi, Alekyne mused. The former Whitebeard pirates had lain low since the death of Whitebeard. They had not appeared much on his intelligence radar. Even when Blackbeard, Kaido, Big Mom and Shanks had fought all over Whitebeard's former territories. Still, Alekyne wanted to know what the former Whitebeard Pirates were doing now, and why Santa Flurida. Was it just a target of convenience, or had they been close to being discovered by the Marines in the New World, or one of the other Yonkou.

Leon walked into the prison cell where they were holding the Shark Fishman, Namule. Agent Libra had injected drugs into the fishman's blood system, to keep him docile and compliant. It was for the safety of everyone. He was also chained down to the ground. Leon also kept himself ready, letting Agent Libra take the lead in interrogation for the moment.

"Now," Agent Libra began, "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. All I want to know is what you and your crew are doing in Santa Flurida. It is after all, far away from Whitebeard's old territories."

The shark fishman they were interrogating had already been subjected to a cocktail of interrogation drugs. Only those who were strong-willed would be able to resist. Of course, when interrogation a former Division Commander of Whitebeard's one expected a strong will that would take some time to break.

Agent Libra saw the shark fishman struggle against the chains, but they were much too strong, especially when the Revolutionary's special interrogation drugs effectively rendered him weak. Agent Libra did not plan on being unnecessarily cruel, but rather he sought to get the information that they needed. "You see my friend there," he said, "he doesn't like it when people don't tell us what we want to know. I know that you've already experienced him slamming you into the ground once. That will be the least of your worries should you not answer."

Leon grinned at the shark fishman, a savage grin.

"We just want to know, why the former Whitebeard Pirates are here. This is Revolutionary territory, and we always protect our own. I would have thought that we had many other mutual enemies, like the World Government. It's why we haven't had you executed straight away. Tell us why you are here, and I may just be able to convince him and the Santa Fluridan government to send you on your way back to your crew."

The shark fishman remained quiet, shackled, held by chains, his strength taken away from the drugs Agent Libra had used on him. "It is in your best interests to answer our questions," Agent Libra said, "before he," pointing to Leon, "has to break any bones." Now tell me, what are the former Whitebeard Pirates doing here in Santa Flurida? I thought you'd all still be roaming around the New World."

"I'm not answering anything," Namule grit out. He knew that the chains were holding him down, and the injection that this Revolutionary had given him was sapping away his strength. And even then, he was still unsure whether he could escape from the other Revolutionary, the one that had slammed him into the ground. That man looked like he could fight all day and not raise a sweat.

When the shark fishman refused, Leon walked over and placed a finger on his knee. "You have ten seconds to answer, ten, nine, eight..." he counted down, but when the shark fishman refused to answer, he pressed down on the knee, right above the socket, " **Bulls Eye** ," Leon said, as he applied the Force Force fruit's power through his finger. He could feel the bones in the knee break as he applied the power of the Force Force Fruit.

A scream of pain reverberated through the cell. "Next time, it will be the other knee," Leon said, "followed by the elbow joints, then the shoulders. If necessary, I will break the ribs."

Agent Libra, took the interrogation over again, as the initial spike of pain wore off, and all that was left was a dull throbbing pain. "Perhaps you would wish to answer my questions. We can then get your knee fixed up. Otherwise, we can keep at this while he breaks your bones, one by one."

Leon walked over the placed his finger on the other knee. Defiant, the shark fishman was. He applied the power of the Force Force fruit again, " **Bulls eye**." The bones in the other knee broke as another scream pierced through the cell. Leon was sure that the shark fishman had probably suffered worse injuries, as a Whitebeard Pirate, but he had not been systematically dismantled as Leon was threatening to do now. "Agent Libra, a person has about two hundred bones, how many does a fishman have? And how many can I break before I have to hit something vital?"

Agent Libra mused for a moment, "I actually don't know, but I would think it would be a similar amount to a person."

Leon could see the fear in Namule's eyes. He could feel it radiating off the shark fishman as the fishman's mind processed bones being broken, one by one. Leon grinned, seeing their prisoner about to break and spill. He put his finger on top of one of the bones on the arm, before turning to Namule and grinning again. " **Bulls**..." he said before he was interrupted by a confession.

It turned out that they were on the run from one of the new Shichibukai, one who claimed to be the son of the now dead Whitebeard, trying to find a safe port from where to regather. Marco, the Phoenix, had apparently been leading this Edward Weevil and his mother away from what remained of the Whitebeard Pirates. They had just happened to stumble on Santa Flurida, hoping it wasn't a nation that would betray where they were to the World Government or sell them out to Weevil. That was also the reason that they weren't flying a Jolly Roger, for anonymity whilst on the run from this Weevil character.

Leon smiled as he lifted his finger away from the arm. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Agent Libra said, "perhaps it's your lucky day, we won't hand you over to the World Government. Nor will we hand you to Weevil." Agent Libra exited the cell, off to find the medics to treat Namule's broken bones and to make his report to the Spymaster that the former Whitebeard Pirates had surfaced again.

When he reached the infirmary within the main prison, he quickly motioned to one of the Revolutionary's doctors to come with him. "We need something to set bones." The doctor nodded and gathered his supplies before following him down to the cells. Once the shark fishman was patched up, albeit, with an order to not walk for a couple of months whilst his broken bones recuperated, the three Revolutionaries Special Forces members left the cell block.

Leon returned to his temporary quarters, and pulled out his white den den mushi to open a line to Leki. "I got the information you needed. They are on the run from Edward Weevil, the new Shichibukai."

On the other side of the den den mushi, Leki mused. He would have to put feelers out to see what information could be gathered. If this Edward Weevil was looking for the former Whitebeard Pirates he had to know the reason why. Now remained the question of what to do with these pirates. "I'll put feelers out to see what this Weevil is looking for." With that, Leki hung up the den den mushi.

Leon put the white den den mushi away. Now that they had their information, they would not have any use for the pirates, the lower level crew members would be left for the Santa Fluridans to deal with. Namule, he might consider taking with him, as he may prove to be too dangerous for the Santa Fluridans to hold. Or...

Ace was wandering around the palace waiting for Leon's summons for the debrief. As a Revolutionary Special Forces Commander, he was pretty much allowed free reign to wander within the city and the palace. He was making his way down to the cells where they kept the prisoners from the battle. He was curious about the shark fishman, having only studied how to fight them. He had not met one of them, and was therefore curious to meet one.

When he reached the prison cells, he was met by the two guards from the Revolutionaries Special Forces who had told him that the prisoner's were resting and not to be disturbed. Leon's orders they had said.

Ace turned around, knowing that Leon was the overall commander on this mission. He was still new to Revolutionaries Special Forces, and he was loathe to use his adopted father's name as a threat to get his way when there were so many other methods he could use to get to where he wanted. No, he would have to find another way and sneak through. Garth had after all, taught him the basics of infiltration and espionage as part of his training. He knew how to stay unnoticed.

Ace turned around and walked off, knowing that the guards on this watch would be vigilant. He would have to wait to sneak in, either when the watch changed, or he would have to find another entrance to the cell block. He would have to find a back entrance, if there was one.

He walked down the corridors of the castle, the sparsely decorated walls in contrast to the opulence of the brickwork. There were some places where it was obvious that tapestries and paintings had hung, but were now empty. Perhaps it was the previous rulers of Santa Flurida before the Revolutionaries had helped overthrow the World Government there.

He was using more intuition then anything else to try to find the back entrance to the cell block, if there was any. He continued to wander around, looking, but it seemed as if there was only one entrance, the one that had been guarded by two Revolutionaries Special Forces soldiers.

Ace waited until there was a change of guard. He saw the two Revolutionaries Special Forces leave their post. It seemed that luck was with him, as it seemed that it was two Santa Fluridans that replaced them. Perhaps he could bluff his way through now. He walked up to the Santa Fluridan guards. One guard turned to him and said, "General Sykes and Commander Leon have said that no one is to visit the prisoners now."

Ace replied, "I know, but Commander Leon sent me to see to the prisoner. He wanted some more information."

The guards hesitated, because Ace was also a commander of the Revolutionaries Special Forces, and he did say that Commander Leon had sent him. Ace suppressed a smile of triumph as the guards let him through. He walked down the stairs to the cell block. His black trench coat swished gently behind him. The cell block was lit with torches along the walls as he made his way down the corridor looking for the shark fishman.

Namule sat as comfortably as he could after the doctor had patched him up. At least Revolutionaries Special Forces were men and women of their word. After they had found out what they wanted, they had done as promised. Not that it provided any comfort to Namule whilst he waited.

Marco or Jozu may have been able to turn the battle in their favour, but they had sailed away, distracting the so-called Whitebeard Junior from finding the rest of the crew. He had recognised the lead Revolutionary Special Forces Commander, the Steadfast Sentinel, with a bounty of well over five hundred million beli, and the members of the Twelve Stars as well, as they were known, each a formidable fighter in their own right.

He had thought that Revolutionaries were generally given a higher bounty because of their status as Revolutionaries, but in this case, it did not seemed undeserved. The Steadfast Sentinel was a monster, physical attacks barely leaving him with a scratch. He looked down at his legs, now wrapped in plaster. Revolutionaries Special Forces were not to be messed with.

But it was the other one, the one that wielded fire that interested him, angered him at the same time. They had hoped to find the Flame Flame fruit after Ace had died, but it looked like the Revolutionaries had found it first. At least it wasn't the World Government. Certainly, the man, the Imperial Inferno, he had called himself, fought differently to how Ace had. This Imperial Inferno, he was controlled fury rather than Ace's more uncontrolled passion. Ace had always had a tendency to over-extend himself at the beginning of a spar. It was why he could not beat Marco ever. Marco always outlasted Ace. He wasn't sure if Marco could outlast the Imperial Inferno such was the difference in the fighting styles.

Still he waited to see what the Revolutionaries would do with him. After all, that Agent Libra had said that they wouldn't hand him over to the World Government nor to Weevil. And they weren't going to get him a doctor if they were going to have him killed. That would have been a waste of time and resources to heal a shark fishman and then kill him.

He stopped musing to himself as he heard footsteps coming down the corridor. He twisted himself around to see who was coming. The Imperial Inferno, in his black trench coat, black jeans and black cowboy hat was walking towards him.

As he got closer, Namule felt, no, he smelt a familiar scent. But he must have been hallucinating, because that scent related to a dead man, one that he himself had helped bury. Or perhaps it was just the work of the Flame Flame fruit.

"You're a shark fishman aren't you?" Ace said as he saw the shark fishman in his cell. The fishman's legs were wrapped in splints and plaster, obviously, his legs had been broken. Hopefully, it was not to keep him from escaping custody. He knew that Leon and Agent Libra had undertaken the interrogation, to find out what this crew was doing here. Ace had studied some shark fishman biology, to work out how best to fight them, but this was the first time he could see one up close.

Namule looked up at the Revolutionary, this agent, codenamed the Imperial Inferno. He could see the man's dark eyes and dark hair. His face did not look like Ace's, lacking the characteristic freckles, but as Namule sniffed the air around him again, he could not help but smell the familiar scent of the former Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. But it couldn't be him, this Imperial Inferno didn't look like Ace, didn't act like Ace. But he answered the curious man's questions, "Yes, I'm a shark fishman. I'm Namule, Eighth Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates."

"I'm the Imperial Inferno, Revolutionary Special Forces," Ace replied.

"That's your title," Namule replied, "do you have a name?"

Ace nodded, his adoptive father had told him that should anyone ask him his real name, outside the Revolutionary Special Forces and Sabo, that he should lie, unless one of the others had okayed it. For his safety Dragon had said. "You can call me, Red." It was obvious that it was a pseudonym, but one that was easy to use and remember. "I was wondering why you weren't flying a Jolly Roger."

Namule was taken aback when the Imperial Inferno had told him to call him Red. It was obvious that this was not his real name. The Revolutionaries Special Forces obviously took secrecy seriously in their fight against the World Government, using fake names even when talking to prisoners. Still he had to play along if he wanted to know anything about this Imperial Inferno, Red, who had eaten his deceased brother's Devil Fruit. He answered, "we're on the run from a very bad man who is after our father's treasure." This was nothing that he had not already told the Steadfast Sentinel, who he knew was called Leon, no last name had ever been found though, not any wanted poster.

"So you weren't in Santa Flurida to take over the country and oppress the people, take away their freedom?" Ace asked. That was what the mission was for, that one of the things Special Forces usually did, to defend the countries that were allied with the Revolutionaries, to stop pirates and the World Government from taking away their hard fought freedom. In Ace's world, there were people who wanted to help others achieve freedom, people like his adoptive father, the good people, and then there were the evil people, like the World Government, and Celestial Dragons who wanted to enslave.

"No," Namule replied, "we just wanted supplies." It did confirm that the Revolutionaries were quite picky with who they killed outside of battle. Generally, they were not a bloodthirsty lot, well perhaps unless one was a member of the World Government or a Celestial Dragon. Then he was pretty sure that death was the only thing coming. He wanted to know more about this 'Red'.

"Did you use to live in Fishman Island? What's it like there, living under the sea?" Ace asked, he himself had never been there, at least in his memories, but Leki had said that he had visited the Royal Palace there once, while it was still under Whitebeard's protection. "Is that where you joined Whitebeard? I heard that the island used to be under his protection before his death."

These were questions that were a hallmark of a truly curious mind. Namule wondered where this 'Red' had grown up. He seemed to not know a lot about the world. If he had given away information to the Revolutionaries, he should try to gain some insight into them back. He described Fishman Island as best as he could, he hadn't been back there for a while. Jinbe would have been better to ask, but the former Shichibukai had left on his own adventures. Even though he was grateful to Whitebeard for protecting his country, he was not a Whitebeard Pirate. When he finished describing how he had joined the Whitebeard Pirates, he asked, "and what about you? How did you end up with the Revolutionaries?"

Ace hesitated, his mind trying to concoct a quick cover story. He could absolutely not tell anyone that he was Dragon's adopted son. When in doubt, always blame a Celestial Dragon or a Noble or the Marines for how one ended up being a Revolutionary. So he spun his tale, "The short story is, the Celestial Dragons. One came to visit the country I lived in, and I was one of the poorer people, people the Nobles of the country deemed as undesirables. So, of course in an effort to appease the visiting Celestial Dragon, they decided to get rid of the undesirable people. I was slated to die, but I managed to escape, and steal a ship. On my travels, I stumbled into the Revolutionaries who saved me from a tight spot with the Marines. And so I joined because I want everyone to be able to live freely and without regrets." It was a very common story among the Revolutionaries that they had either been escaping from slavery, or from persecution by the nobles and Celestial Dragons. It was the thing that united them in a way. And it was hopefully, simple and believable. He silently thanked Commander Sabo for sharing his story of how he became a Revolutionary with him. The man was nice and all, but Ace did not remember him at all, and whilst he appreciated the selected stories he had heard about their childhood, it was much different than remembering them himself.

"I suppose you ate a Devil Fruit?" Namule asked. He wanted to know how this 'Red' found and ate the Flame Flame Fruit.

"Yes," Ace answered, "I did. It's what gave me the power over fire that I wield."

"How did you find it?" Namule asked.

"Dragon gave it to me." Ace replied. Even Ace himself didn't know where he had gotten his Devil Fruit powers from, and neither had his adoptive father had been able to tell him where or how he had gotten the Devil Fruit. So he went with the explanation that was most likely to be believed.

"When? Did he tell you where and when he found it?"

Now Ace really had to choose, to be careful about what he said, and the stories that he had told. He had to say that he had only obtained the Devil Fruit less than one year ago. "I received the Flame Flame fruit, almost a year ago. Dragon did not tell me where and when he got the fruit."

"How did you master it so quickly?" It was obvious from the battle that this 'Red' had mastered the usage of the Flame Flame Fruit, in a way that not even their former Second Division Commander had done. The control over fire that this 'Red' had, the way he had used the Flame Flame fruit it should have taken much more than slightly less than a year to achieve such mastery.

"Revolutionary Special Forces training is formidable, punishing even. It pushes you to surpass your limits," Ace replied. "We are methodical, efficient and deadly when we need to be."

Namule watched as a small fireball rolled over and under each finger, throwing it up and down. A control exercise he surmised, the little fireball expertly weaving its way up and over and then down and under each finger. The dexterity and control he showed in less than one year's of training. No wonder these Revolutionaries Special Forces were so dangerous. If that was the effect of one year's training with them, then how much more dangerous were the members that had been there longer, like the Steadfast Sentinel that had broken both his legs. Methodical and efficient, like 'Red' had said. "You look like you have good control over your powers."

"Yes," Ace replied, "I practice every day. Control, as part of my specialized training."

"I used to know the person who had the Flame Flame Fruit before you. He had it for about three years and he couldn't achieve the control that you have." Ace's eyes widened, for a second, before he schooled his emotions back into check. This shark fishman, Namule, might know something about his past. But he had already lied about receiving the Devil Fruit less than one year ago. Still, he may be able to find out more if he trod carefully with the prisoner.

There was the tread of footsteps approaching as it seemed that the guards were coming to patrol. Ace bid a hasty farewell, "it was nice talking to you, Namule. Maybe I'll come back, next time you have to tell me more about your adventures, especially with the guy that used to wield the Flame Flame Fruit. I'd like to know how he used the Devil Fruit powers."

Ace passed the patrol, greeting the two Santa Fluridan guards who went about their way. Ace ascended the stairs out of the cell block, back to the main palace. Perhaps, while they were still in Santa Flurida, this was his chance to learn about the missing parts of his past. To know how he got to being nearly killed, and how he came to awaken in that hospital with no memory of the past. Though Dragon, and the Revolutionaries Special Forces had become his family in this past year he had always wondered if he had left people behind before he had lost his memory. This was a chance to know, his chance to know how he had gotten to when he had first awoken and he did not want to pass this opportunity up.

* * *

 **A/N: Next up is Interlude 4  
**

Please take time to leave a review.


End file.
